Two Different Worlds
by Dazzling Dolphin
Summary: Mikan, an ordinary farm girl, is invited to her rich best friend's wedding, and in the process stays at her house for two weeks. But when a certain guy named Natsume Hyuuga comes down all the way from the other side of the world to stay too ... what happens! Hilarity, romance, family and hurt circle around as our favourite characters play cat and mouse. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing_

**_Chapter One:_**

The night was wet and windy.

The rain fell hard, causing everyone to take cover into the warm comforts of their houses. It so happened on this cold night that a moan of pain was heard from the bedroom of a cottage, located in a suburban village of Tokyo, Japan. It was the home of a farmer.

A hugely pregnant lady was on the bed, tossing this way and that as she struggled to push the tiny little soul out of her body.

Beside her was her maid, helping her, while she was ready with towels, scissors and a hot water bath.

'Just a little more, you're almost there,' her maid, Hoshiko, encouraged.

The sweaty and exhausted face of the mother nodded as she repeatedly took in deep breaths.

More pushing.

She pushed and pushed ... pushed and pushed ... pushed and pushed.

And then ...

The sound of a baby cry echoed around the room just as the mother fell back in relief.

Hoshiko moved forward with a big smile on her face.

She looked down at the small body, covered in blood and the amniotic sac.

Hoshiko very carefully cut the cord, clipped it and picked up the infant with a soft clean towel. She then gazed down at the angelic face.

'Congratulations, Mistress Yuka, it's a girl!'

Yuka's smile could have given light to the whole planet. She was so happy. Hoshiko brought the baby girl to Yuka and Yuka looked into the face of her newborn.

'You – you have my eyes, baby,' she sighed in delight.

The hazel orbs of the innocent face gazed into the hazel eyes of her mother.

There came a soft coo.

'Come in, Master Sakura,' smiled Hoshiko as there was a knock on the door.

Inside came a man, the new father.

He came to Yuka's side and gazed down at the little girl.

'She's so beautiful,' he said in ecstasy. 'Just like you, Yuka. She has your eyes!'

'And your hair,' smiled Yuka.

Izumi gently took the baby into his arms and the new parents gazed at their daughter.

'What are you going to name her?' asked Hoshiko.

Izumi glowed as he kept staring into the shining eyes of his daughter.

'Mikan. Mikan Sakura.'

'Mikan,' sighed Yuka.

On the other side of the world, where it was still daylight, another hugely pregnant woman, who was lying on the white bed of a room in the County Hospital, New York, was giving birth to her child.

Surrounding her were several nurses, some at the ready with the towels and everything, two helping the struggling mother while the head Gynaecologist was monitoring the situation.

'Easy now, dear, you're almost there,' assured the doctor.

The lady was breathing in and out heavily, as she kept on pushing.

'A bit more,' urged one of the nurses.

Then at last ... a baby cry was heard.

Instantly, the nurses went forward and picked up the newborn, after cutting the cord.

'It's a boy,' announced the doctor, as she gazed down at the porcelain face of a beautiful baby with crimson eyes and a mob of raven hair on the head.

'Madam Hyuuga, you have a pretty prince,' smiled the nurse, handing the baby boy to Kaoru Hyuuga, the new mother.

'You are so beautiful,' sighed Kaoru.

As she enjoyed the moment with her son, the doctor fetched Akira Hyuuga, the new father.

He came rushing inside.

'Kaoru,' he said, coming to her side. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' she assured him. 'Look at him, Akira, he's so pretty.'

Akira gazed into the crimson eyes his son had inherited from him. The hair was definitely his mother's, smooth and shiny.

'Give him to me,' Akira said and took the baby into his arms.

The baby's eyes gazed at him, in a surveying kind of way. But they were glittering.

'My whole life is going to be written for you,' Akira said to the baby. 'You being the heir to my successful Industries, I will always be with you, rewriting anything that has been written wrong in your life.'

Kaoru watched Akira talk to her son. She smiled. He was born after a long time. She and Akira would make sure their precious son would be brought up with everything.

'Welcome to the world, Natsume Hyuuga,' smiled Akira.

So, on the same day, at the same hour, with just a minute of difference, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga were born.

With Mikan born in Japan and Natsume born in New York.

As time went on, Mikan grew up in the loving care of her parents and maid, on the farm. Even though they were just an average family, living on selling milk and running a meat shop, life in the farmhouse was something unique.

Natsume however, was being brought up in a huge luxurious mansion, with people tending to his every need, all twenty four hours. His father and mother loved him and gave him anything he wanted. So he was growing up in a totally different world.

So how do you think these two souls are going to meet each other, when looking at their opposite backgrounds?

_To be continued._

**_That's the first chapter, readers, did you like it? Please, please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

**_Chapter Two:_**

_ Three Years later_

Mikan was a cute little thing. She loved her parents, Hoshiko and all the animals at the farm very much. Her smiling face always made everyone happy.

All the animals loved her back too.

It so happened that Mikan was particularly attached to one of the female horses. It was just a pony of chocolate brown with a mahogany mane and tail.

Mikan named her Cadbury and would always be with her whenever she found the chance.

Izumi, seeing how much his daughter was attached to the pony, once made Mikan ride on Cadbury's back under his supervision. Just a gallop around the compound but that simple experience gave Mikan joy.

Cadbury simply adored Mikan and loved it whenever Mikan strokes her body or runs her little fingers through her mane.

Best friends in the farmhouse.

But then, tragedy.

Cadbury became victim to a dreadful disease and since the family did not have enough money to save her, she died a tragic death.

All hell broke loose over Mikan.

She cried and cried and cried and ... cried. She didn't sleep properly, she didn't eat and no matter how much her mother tried to stop her, she would always run to the stables and call out for her Cadbury, as tears stream down her face.

Izumi couldn't take it.

Hoshiko couldn't bear to see Mikan crying like that. She was a daughter to her too.

Yuka felt miserable than ever. The smile that always lighted the house had completely disappeared from poor Mikan's face.

But then Izumi had an idea.

He had some practice at pottery so he figured it wouldn't be too hard to make a pony model out of clay.

So he got into it and began moulding. The dead pony, Cadbury, came back into Mikan's life as an immortal clay model.

The look on Mikan's face was unexplainable once her father presented her with a shiny model of Cadbury, with the same chocolate brown body and mahogany mane and tail.

Mikan's smiles came back and she never put Cadbury down. Cadbury was always held in her tiny warm hands. The beady eyes of the clay pony somehow seemed to glitter whenever Mikan looked at it.

Cadbury was a precious thing to Mikan that she was taken care of so lovingly and carefully. Mikan never let anyone take her without her permission and never gave the chance for her to be out of her sight.

Cadbury and Mikan were together once again.

Best friends.

_ Three Years later_

'I don't want to go to school,' whined a little girl with brunette pigtails, her brown eyes looking pleadingly.

'Mikan, honey, go on,' said her mother gently. 'You have to go to school.'

'No. Mummy, please?'

They were standing in front of the gates of Gakuen Primary School. Many children were being dropped off by their parents. Some kids, like Mikan, were crying that they won't go.

Yuka knelt down in front of Mikan.

'Look, Mikan, this is one of the finest schools,' she said. 'Mr Narumi is our family friend and he recommended a seat for you here. He's also a very good teacher. Please, honey.'

'I won't, Mummy,' wailed Mikan.

Just then, a vroom of a car was heard. Mikan stopped crying to look around for the source of the noise. Yuka watched as a shiny silver Toyota pulled up in front of them.

The front seat door opened and a man got down, picking up a little girl from his lap as he did. He set her down.

The little girl had soft shiny dark hair on her head. Her violet eyes fell on Mikan's tear stained face.

She frowned slightly.

Then she came upto Mikan. Yuka and the man watched in surprise as she wiped away Mikan's tears. She then pulled out a plastic box from her lunch bag. Mikan watched as the new girl ripped a large portion of pink Howalon and held it out to her.

'Here you go,' said the girl. Her voice was a little different but also friendly.

Mikan looked at her mother, asking for approval.

'Get it,' smiled Yuka.

Mikan took the Howalon from the girl and popped it into her mouth. She had never tasted anything so sweet in her life.

'Here,' said the girl again, this time offering to Yuka. Yuka smiled lovingly.

The father and Yuka watched as the girl took Mikan's hand and led her inside. Mikan didn't object. Although the girl seemed different, Mikan liked her instantly.

'I'm Mikan Sakura,' said Mikan in her squeaky voice. 'What's your name?'

'Hotaru Imai.'

_ Thirteen Years later:_

It was a fine morning at the farmhouse. Hoshiko was milking the cows, Yuka was making breakfast while Izumi was gardening.

Yuka was making pancakes this morning. The delicious smell wafted through the house.

Hoshiko came inside with the milk.

'Pancakes, mistress?' she said in excitement.

'Of course,' smiled Yuka.

'Yum,' said Hoshiko.

'Where's Mikan?'

Hoshiko frowned. 'I saw her coming outside, mistress, but I'm not sure where she is. I was busy milking the cows.'

'Can you go and call her in, dear? I'm surprised she's not here yet. That girl can smell pancakes from a mile away.'

Hoshiko giggled. 'I'll go and call her.'

She went back outside. The morning was breezy in a pleasant way.

Izumi was still cutting the weeds. He was absorbed in his work that Hoshiko knew that he would not know where his daughter is at the moment.

'Where has that girl gone to?' said Hoshiko to herself as she stepped into the barn.

The cows were mooing and the horses were shaking their heads.

Where was the mischievous monkey?

'Mikan?'

'HOSHIKO!'

'ARGH!'

Something crashed into Hoshiko and knocked her down to the floor. A long mane of brunette hair shielded her view and a figure was lying on top of her.

'Ha-ha! Scared you, Hoshiko!' giggled a voice.

Hoshiko narrowed her eyes up at the shining face of a nineteen year old Mikan Sakura, whose brown eyes were sparkling with mischief.

'Repay for scaring me in the bathroom the other day,' smirked Mikan.

'Thanks, Mikan,' said Hoshiko sarcastically. 'Would you mind getting off?'

Mikan giggled as she got up, pulling up Hoshiko with her.

'Why were you looking for me?' Mikan asked, trying not to laugh at Hoshiko pulling hay from her dark hair.

'As a matter of fact, I came to call you for eating pancakes but I prefer to tell your mother that you're a naughty girl,' said Hoshiko playfully.

Mikan stuck out her tongue.

But then she brightened. 'Pancakes! YUMMO!'

Hoshiko rolled her eyes affectionately. Typical Mikan. Acting childish when something she likes happens.

Across the world, in the city of New York, Akira Hyuuga was travelling in his limo car to a meeting. The car was highly luxurious, with sofa seats on the sides, a granite table in the middle, several wine glasses lined on little shelves and a high level lighting. Akira smirked as he dialled a number on his expensive phone.

Somewhere in the sea, on a cruise ship, a party was going on. There was a swimming pool and guys and girls were dancing with glasses of soda in their hands. But in the middle, surrounded by dancing girls, was the centre of attraction – nineteen year old Natsume Hyuuga.

He was the hottest guy in the city. His friends – Koko Yome, Yuu Tobita, Kitsuneme Yome – twin of Koko – and Tsubasa Andou were also hot but Natsume was number one. Being the only son of the number one Industrialist, Akira Hyuuga, all the girls in New York were after him.

He had the looks and the talent. Handsome and stunning enough to be a top model, he was the member of a leading band called Lightening Streak. Natsume's voice was so mesmerising that girls would die to hear him sing. He always played the lead guitar, Koko and Kitsuneme on the rhythm guitars, Koko on the drums and Tsubasa on the keyboard. The band was on a role and was in the first place.

Right now, Natsume, being proud that he was handsome and talented, was dancing in the midst of rich and hot chicks and was delightfully gulping down a bottle of coke when he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that the caller was his father.

He smirked as he pressed the green button.

'Natsume!' said Akira cheerfully from the other end.

'Hey, Dad,' he said.

'Where are you, son?'

'I'm, er, at a party. Birthday party actually.'

'You can call that as a too friendly party,' said Akira, amused. 'I can hear girls.'

Natsume chuckled.

'What did I tell you?' said Akira. 'That to tell me when you're having fun so I can join you too?'

Natsume decided to play the trick. 'Er, hello? Hey, Dad, I can't hear you!'

'What? I thought the line was clear.'

'Hello? Hello? I seriously can't hear you!' Natsume hung up with a smirk and mischievous laugh.

Akira narrowed his eyes at his phone playfully. 'He just used the same trick I use with his mother.'

That afternoon, after going home for lunch, Natsume watched his parents play-fighting again as he ate the delicious chicken noodles.

Just then, his father's phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Hello, brother!' came a joyful voice from the other side of the line. 'How are you?'

'I've married your sister, right?' said Akira, switching on the speaker. 'Apart from the killing fights, I'm fine.'

Kaoru nudged him hardly. Natsume smirked again.

'So, how's Japan?' asked Akira.

'Just as always. Anyway, I just called to tell you that Hotaru's engaged,' said Mr Imai.

Akira frowned. 'So early?'

'When it comes to love, anything's possible,' said Mr Imai. 'Besides, she's twenty.'

'Who's the groom?'

'His name's Ruka Nogi. I only said yes after verifying his background. He's in a good position in a Software Company.'

'Well, that's good,' said Akira.

'So, that means, you lot are packing your bags and flying here to Tokyo right away,' said Mr Imai. 'The wedding's just two weeks and three days away.'

'Definitely,' said Akira. 'I –'

'Oh, give me the phone,' said Kaoru, snatching the phone. 'Hello, big brother, can I talk to my niece?'

'She's right here.'

'Hello?' came Hotaru's voice. 'Hi, Auntie Kaoru, how are you?'

'I'm fine, dear, how are you? Congratulations, I'm so proud and happy.'

'Thanks,' said Hotaru. 'You should definitely come. And make sure you bring that idiot too. It's been a long time.'

'I'll surely bring the idiot,' Kaoru smirked, looking at Natsume. He scowled playfully at the phone.

_Typical Hotaru, _he thought. _It has been a long time since I saw her. Been years actually. Wonder how she looks like now._

After the call was hung up, Akira nearly jumped up and down in his seat at the thought of returning to Tokyo but Kaoru stumped him.

'Why are you getting excited?' she reprimanded. 'Only Natsume and I are only going.'

'What?! But, dear, you know how much I love Japan!'

'Of course I know,' she said. 'But you've got a conference next Thursday in Washington. Make sure you attend it.'

_To be continued ..._

**_Please review! Please review! Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing_

**_Chapter Three:_**

The next day afternoon, Mikan was sitting out in the garden, beside the flowers as she cuddled Cadbury to her chest. She loved admiring nature. It was just so beautiful and heart-warming to look around at the natural things. She also felt lucky that they were living in a natural environment.

Surrounding the farmhouse was the green grass. In the distance were the Blue Mountains, looking misty from a great distance. She inhaled the natural scent of the air. So peaceful.

Just then, she heard the vroom of a car. She turned around to see a familiar silver Toyota pull up in front of the house.

Mikan felt a smile play on her face.

She got up and watched as the beautiful figure of a tall, slender twenty year old girl stepped out from the car. Her shoulder length, feathered shiny dark hair bobbed as she moved and her violet eyes looked directly at Mikan.

'Hotaru!' squealed Mikan excitedly as she ran forwards to greet her human best friend.

Hotaru said her usual word, 'Idiot,' as she hugged Mikan back.

'How are you, Hotaru?' said Mikan, still squealing.

'I'm fine,' said Hotaru, a small smirk on her lips.

'Oooh, what's with the strange happiness on your pretty face?' said Mikan, noticing that Hotaru was looking exceptionally radiant.

'Can we first get into your house?' she replied.

Mikan took Hotaru's hand and led her up the pathway and into the house.

'Mum! Dad! Look who's here!' shrieked Mikan.

Hotaru rolled her eyes in amusement as she stuffed her fingers in her ears. Mikan was always loud-mouthed.

Yuka and Izumi came out from the dining room and swelled in happiness once they saw Hotaru.

'Hotaru, my child!' cried Yuka and she enveloped Hotaru into a warm hug.

'How are you, dear one?' said Izumi, giving Hotaru a warm hug of his own.

Hotaru hugged both of them affectionately and after she broke free, the family made the special guest sit down on the sofas and gave her home-made chocolate cake. Hotaru gave them pink Howalon. Ever since she started this act the very first time she met Mikan, she had never stopped.

After they had a friendly chat and reunion, Hotaru went into the point.

'I'm engaged,' she said.

Three pairs of eyes gazed in amazement.

'OH MY GOD!' squealed Mikan, crushing Hotaru as she flung her arms around her in ecstasy.

After she let go, Hotaru just gave a soft laugh.

'Congratulations, Hotaru!' said Yuka and Izumi. 'Bless you, child! May god be with you.'

'Thank you,' Hotaru smiled.

'Who's the lucky guy?' asked Mikan.

'It's my college sweat heart,' replied Hotaru. 'His name's Ruka Nogi. At present, he's the manager of a Software Company.'

'Wow,' said Mikan.

'You will have a bright and glorious life,' praised Yuka.

'Thank you so much,' smiled Hotaru, flushing in happiness.

She took a golden card, lined with pink silk, from within her bag and gave it to the family.

Mikan read the front cover: _Hotaru Imai weds Ruka Nogi._

'You should definitely come for the wedding,' said Hotaru strongly.

'We will surely come,' promised Yuka and Izumi.

'I'll make sure we arrive we arrive so early,' said Mikan.

Hotaru looked at her. '_You _are coming with me to my house right now, young lady.'

'What?' said a shocked Mikan.

'You did not think I was going to let you not be with me two weeks before the wedding, Mikan Sakura,' she said. 'You're my best friend.'

'But – two weeks!' said Mikan.

'So?' said Hotaru.

Mikan opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish.

She looked at her parents.

They were smiling. 'Go, Mikan,' they said.

Mikan gasped. 'Are you sure?'

'Of course,' said Yuka. 'Have fun.'

'Hotaru is like a sister to you,' said Izumi. 'You don't want to leave your sister alone before her wedding, do you?'

'But – what about you?'

'We'll come for the wedding. You go and have fun with Hotaru.'

Mikan was tempted. It would be so much fun to be with Hotaru. It's been a long time since they spent time with each other. And after marriage, Hotaru might not have time for her as much as she does now. Why should she let go of a golden opportunity to be with the person she cared about the most?

'I'll come with you, Hotaru,' smiled Mikan.

'Excellent,' said Hotaru in happiness. 'Come on, let's get you packed.'

Back at New York, Natsume Hyuuga was holding a gang meeting in his top luxury room.

'Wow, so your cousin's getting married, huh?' said Koko.

'Yeah,' said Natsume.

'And you and your Mum are flying to Japan for two weeks,' repeated Yuu.

'Exactly.'

'What about the band, Natsume?' said Kitsuneme.

'I've been thinking about it,' said Natsume. 'I talked with the manager and told him about the two-week break. He was a little anxious but he let me go.'

'Course he was anxious, O fearless leader,' said Tsubasa. 'You're the lyricist as well as the lead guitarist!'

'Yeah,' said Natsume. 'But he gave me an option. He has a client in Tokyo. He said that if I had the chance to meet him, I could give him the composition and he would get it to him.'

'Okay.'

'Here's the hitch. I also need you guys to come with me.'

'What?' they said, shocked.

'Whoa, man, this is your cousin's wedding,' said Koko.

Natsume smirked. 'I know. But my cousin loves music. She's our fan actually.'

'Where are you getting at?'

'In a nutshell, you idiots, let's give her a surprise performance at her wedding reception. I'm sure the guests will be an excited and eager audience if Lightening Streak suddenly turns up. We're international, guys!'

'Are you serious?' said Yuu.

'Absolutely. And while we're at it, we'll get started with the new album. There's a five star hotel right off to the corner of my cousin's house. The rooms are actually individual cottages. I've got some booked. There's enough room for practicing. The walls are sound-proof. Anyone interested?'

He smirked in satisfaction as their faces gleamed.

'Let's rock this wedding!'

Back at the suburbans of Tokyo, Mikan had finished packing and her bags were loaded into the boot of Hotaru's car.

Mikan hugged her parents.

'Bye, Mikan,' they said. 'Have fun, honey.'

'I will,' said Mikan. She was so excited!

'Don't forget to call once you get there,' said Izumi.

'Alright.'

After she and Hotaru gave another hugs to Yuka and Izumi, Hotaru settled into the driver's seat and Mikan settled in the passenger seat. She waved Cadbury back at her parents as the car drove away.

After they got out of the compound and rolled the windows up, Mikan put Cadbury safely into her tote bag and relaxed.

'Hotaru,' she said.

'Hm?'

'Would you mind telling me about you and Ruka?'

Hotaru went pink. Mikan was amused. Hotaru, nicknamed by her as the Ice Queen, was blushing.

'Well, he was the one who kept checking me out,' said Hotaru. 'And followed me around without my knowledge. Or so he thought. I saw him looking at me furtively almost everywhere I went.'

Mikan giggled. 'Go on!'

'Well, I once directly went upto him and asked him what his problem was.'

Mikan was shocked. 'You did not!'

Typical Hotaru. Not pausing for anyone's reactions. Says what is on her mind right away.

'I did,' she said plainly. 'And he blushed ridiculously. It was cute anyway.'

Mikan smiled.

'But he had the guts to spill,' said Hotaru. 'He confessed.'

Mikan clamped a hand over her mouth. 'Wow!'

'I just stared at him –'

'Did you like him then?'

'Well ... I wasn't sure but I kind of liked him stalking me,' said Hotaru. 'He's a softie. Time went on, and I fell back for him. We've been inseparable since. He proposed last month at the Le Posh Restaurant. It was so romantic.'

Mikan smacked Hotaru's arm. 'Even though we went to different colleges, you could have at least told me about this! I'm your best friend! You tell me about Ruka only now?!'

Hotaru smirked. 'Idiot. If I had, I wouldn't have had the joyful experience of narrating our love life to you now.'

Mikan pouted.

Then she remembered something. 'Hey, um, what happened to, you know, _you-know-who _from Gakuen –'

'I don't want to talk about that stupid jerk,' snapped Hotaru and Mikan went silent.

She did not want Hotaru to think of that ... that ... Mikan couldn't put the right curse to him. She didn't want to talk about him either, not especially when Hotaru was so happy.

So she changed the topic and the two friends laughed all the way to the mansion of the Imai's.

At New York Airport, a tearful Akira was hugging an irritable Natsume.

'Dad, stop bawling,' he said. 'It's only two weeks, and besides this is a public place.'

Natsume made sure there weren't any crazy fans of their band nearby. There was police security but still.

'Take care,' said Akira, letting him go.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. 'Akira, come on.'

She leant in and kissed her husband. He then hugged her. Natsume pointedly turned away at his parents' romance and eyes his band mates, who had their mini bags slung over their shoulders.

'Take care, kids,' he said to Natsume's band mates.

Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu and Tsubasa gave him a salute.

After another long wave at Akira, Natsume, his mother and band mates went in through the boarding gate, towards the flight that was going to take them to Tokyo. After landing, they would be going straight to Hotaru Imai's house.

By now, Mikan was almost at Hotaru's house.

_To be continued ..._

**_Wonder how they're going to meet! And what's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! Please review, dear readers, I'll owe you a lot!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

**_Chapter Four:_**

Mikan arrived at Hotaru's house. It was a welcoming mansion with a beautiful garden in front.

'Come on,' said Hotaru.

They picked up Mikan's bags and went in together.

'Mum! Dad!' called Hotaru.

Mr and Mrs Imai came rushing in the living room. Their faces brightened on seeing Mikan. After a warm greeting, Mikan was lead upstairs to the guest room. She was surprised to see it looking so neat and cosy. The walls were painted in her favourite shade of blue, ocean blue curtains with seashell patterns hung on the glass windows – which gave a nice view of the back garden. The bed sheets were crisp and ready to sleep in.

'You love blue, don't you?' said Hotaru.

'I decorated it for me?' gasped Mikan.

'Idiot. I knew I could somehow drag you here. So I figured I could get your room ready. Like it?'

'I love it. Thanks, Hotaru!' Mikan gave her a big hug. Hotaru patted her on the back.

'I've also got a surprise for you.'

'What surprise?' asked Mikan.

'Open the wardrobe.'

'Why?'

'Just do it.'

So Mikan, after putting Cadbury on a prized place on the dressing table, went over to the large wardrobe and pulled it open.

She was shocked to see what was inside.

In there were five beautiful brand new dresses. So beautiful that Mikan's head swooned at the sight of them.

One was a purple ruffled chiffon dress, with glittery silver stones at the waist-line.

'That's for the wedding reception,' explained Hotaru.

The next one was a long, slim, peach satin gown with spaghetti straps.

'That's for the wedding,' said Hotaru.

The third one was a black dress, with white pearls lining the neck-line and the base of the dress. The fourth and fifth were pretty gowns of pink and blue.

'You can wear those whenever you want,' said Hotaru.

Mikan turned to face her, eyes glistening with tears.

'Oh, Hotaru, you're so sweet! Thank you so much!'

She and Hotaru hugged once again. They remained like that for some time, the reunion of best friends after a long time.

That night, after a delicious dinner, Mikan and Hotaru went to Hotaru's room. They started looking at the albums that were taken when they were little, at school. Such happy times.

Then Mikan saw Hotaru's college photos, out of which, majority included Hotaru standing with a blonde haired handsome guy with incredible blue eyes.

'That's Ruka,' said Hotaru.

'He's perfect for you, Hotaru,' smiled Mikan. 'You're both made for each other!'

After the college albums, Hotaru showed her family photos. As Mikan went through them, she was shocked at one particular photo. Hotaru was doused in a pink sticky gooey substance. She  
was young, maybe five years younger from now. And her face was screwed up in irritation. And she was glaring daggers at a boy of her age. He was a head taller than her, with sleek raven hair and crimson eyes.

**Oooooooooooooo**

The next day morning, Mikan woke up and bathed and dressed early. She quickly finished eating breakfast and was up in her room, arranging her clothes in the wardrobe when she heard many voices from downstairs. It was the noise of greeting one another.

Downstairs, Natsume and Kaoru had arrived from New York. Along with them was Koko. The other three had been dropped off at the hotel but he had towed along since Natsume had wanted some help arranging his things.

'Where's my niece?' said Kaoru.

'Hotaru's having her bath,' said Mrs Imai. 'She'll be down quickly.'

After greeting everyone, and after telling them that it had been a long journey and that he wanted to have a refreshing bath, Natsume grabbed Koko and pulled him in the direction of the staircase. Koko took Natsume's bags and together they went up.

'Wow, your relatives really are a nice bunch,' said Koko.

'You're still yet to meet Miss. To Be Married. She's a pain in the ass.'

'I thought you adore her.'

'Yeah, cause she's my cousin sister.'

As they reached the landing and proceeded to the end of the corridor, Natsume happened to catch sight of a blurry image of a girl walking behind him in the mirror. He froze. He closed his eyes and recalled the image. It was a blur. A girl just walked into a room behind them.

He opened his eyes and he looked straight at a framed photo of a little toddler with black hair and violet eyes. He smirked as he figured who that girl was.

'Give me a moment, will you?' said Natsume, retreating backwards.

'Where are you going?' said Koko.

'I'll be back, just go and stay in the room.'

Natsume crept quietly to the room the girl went into.

Inside the room in question, Mikan, who had just come in, accidentally made her bracelet catch onto a hook and as she pulled, it broke and the beads clanged to the floor.

'Oh,' she sighed. She picked them up and started stringing them.

Behind her, Natsume sneaked in slowly, keeping his eyes at the back of her head.

Mikan continued stringing.

Natsume came closer.

Just as Mikan clasped the brace between her teeth as she picked up the rest of the beads ...

'HOTARU!'

'MRRRFFFFEEEE!' Squealed Mikan, with the brace in her mouth, as something grabbed her around the waist from behind and started swinging her around in circles.

She was frightened out of her skin.

She didn't know what to do except to hang on for dear life as Natsume kept swinging her around.

Then he placed her back down, but with his arms still around her waist.

'Oi, I've come all the way from New York and what are you doing up here?' he said.

Mikan couldn't get out a word. She had the brace in her mouth. In shock, she couldn't even drop it.

'Show me your face, Hotaru, you idiot, it's been –'

Natsume caught sight of Mikan's face in the mirror that was opposite.

'Wow, you're this gorgeous, Hotaru,' he smirked. 'I could be marrying you myself. Tell Ruka to back off, would you?'

Mikan tried to pull free, horrified at Natsume's words.

Natsume bopped her head. 'Just kidding.'

'Eeeee,' squealed Mikan, as she successfully broke free and dropped the brace from her mouth. She snapped around to face Natsume.

'I'm not Hotaru!' she said loudly.

Natsume blinked. 'Excuse me?'

'What do you mean "Excuse me"? I'm Hotaru's friend!'

He stared. Then he advanced on her. 'Then why didn't you tell me, you loud-mouthed girl? Liked a boy hugging you, huh?'

Mikan's face heated up. 'Shut up! And by the way, my hair's brown while Hotaru's is black! Can't you see the difference?'

'She has a tendency of dying her hair to a ridiculous colour,' he stated plainly. 'So I guess you know what I'm trying to say.'

Mikan's blood boiled. Just who was this egoistic jerk?

She didn't like the idea of Natsume standing so close to her and as she stepped back, her heel caught on the leg of a chair and she stumbled and fell.

Unfortunately, her skirt disarranged on her legs.

Natsume smirked. 'Nice. There are still baby girls. Wearing polka dotted panties.'

Mikan exploded.

She snatched herself up from the floor and all hell broke loose.

'YOU STUPID PERVERT! HOW _DARE_ YOU!'

'Hey, watch it! My ears are bleeding, polka dots!' Natsume shouted back, blocking his ears.

Mikan had never met anyone so annoying, ridiculous and anger-provoking in her life.

'Don't call me that, you pervert!' she screamed.

'What's going on?' said a voice from the doorway.

They both turned around to see Hotaru staring at them as she towelled her hair.

'Hotaru?' said Natsume.

'Natsume?' said Hotaru, eyes widening.

They both greeted each other with a big hug. Mikan felt like ripping Natsume's hands off her. She couldn't stand watching a pervert hug her best friend.

'How are you?' said Hotaru.

'I'm great. You?'

'Never better. Until I met this freak here.' He pointed at Mikan.

Hotaru gave him a playful nudge. 'That's my best friend, shut up. This is Mikan Sakura. Mikan, this is my cousin, Natsume Hyuuga. He's come here from New York.'

Mikan glared at Natsume. He glared back.

Hotaru stared at our reactions. 'What was going on before I came in?'

'I hugged her thinking it was you and she's screaming her head off,' said Natsume plainly.

'That was not all –' Mikan tried to say but Hotaru started speaking.

'Keep your tail intact when she's around, she doesn't like these kind of things,' she told him.

'Oh really?' he said in a mock tone.

'Come on.'

She pulled at him and they went out of the room.

Mikan turned to her dresser, scowling and boiling in anger. Stupid pervert.

'"Natsume Hyuuga",' she said in a seething tone. 'Total nuisance.'

'Oi,' said a voice from behind.

She turned around and gasped in horror as she felt herself back into the wall. A pair of crimson eyes gave her a daring look.

'Know who I am?' he said, stepping forward and cornering her.

'Yes, Natsume Hyuuga the biggest pervert,' she snapped, shuffling backwards so she was in no contact with his body.

He glared and Mikan gulped. 'That's for you. But to the world?'

Mikan narrowed her eyes.

'Lead vocalist, guitarist and lyricist to Lightening Streak, the world-famous band,' he said. 'You ought to keep that big mouth shut if you don't want to get yourself sued.'

'I don't care who you are,' Mikan snapped, though she couldn't hide the fact that he seemed a little familiar and that she _was _frightened. One wrong move and ... she didn't want to think about it.

'Be careful around me, polka,' he said threateningly.

Mikan breathed heavily and he backed away.

Once he cleared away from the room, she clutched her chest, taking a mental resolution to keep her head down when he was in sight.

** 0000000000000**

Mikan went down to the kitchen, where Hotaru's grandmother, Carmela, and Natsume's mother were working.

'Where did you go?' said Carmela, tapping Mikan on the shoulder as she entered.

Mikan jumped in fright and relaxed only after seeing it was only Carmela.

'Why are you so jumpy?' said Carmela.

'I thought the monkey was back,' said Mikan, picking up a tray of teacups, a bowl of sugar and a jug of tea as she went to stand next to Kaoru, who was cutting carrots.

'Which monkey?' asked Carmela in confusion.

'The stupid monkey that has come dancing all the way from New York,' snapped Mikan.

Carmela went nervous on looking at Kaoru's face, which turned angry.

'Erm, you're not saying about the child, Natsume, are you?' said Carmela.

'That's the pig I'm talking about,' said Mikan, not noticing Kaoru glaring at her.

Carmela's knees trembled.

'He was brought up in a foreign country –'

'So?' snapped Mikan. 'He was brought up in a house right? Or did his mother bring him up in a zoo?'

Carmela shuddered. 'Er, uh, why are you springing in his mother, dear?'

Kaoru's blood boiled.

'Because it is a stupid pervert that she has brought up,' seethed Mikan. 'If I get my hands on her ...'

Carmela gulped.

'Aren't I right?' said Mikan to Kaoru.

Carmela's eyes bulged. _Was the girl crazy?_

Kaoru nodded stiffly, still glaring.

'Erm, Mikan,' said Carmela. 'Do you know who you just talked to?'

'Yeah,' said Mikan. 'It's the new guest from abroad.'

'Honey,' said Carmela. 'She's the mother of the stupid monkey you were just talking about.'

Suddenly, reality dawned on Mikan as she took a closer look at Kaoru's horribly familiar crimson eyes. Her face paled.

_OOPS! DOUBLE OOPS! _

Blushing madly, she picked up the tray and escaped from the kitchen.

And ran into Koko, who was standing in the doorway.

The tea spilled all over him. He closed his eyes as if in prayer and groaned. He opened his eyes.

'Heat's alright,' he said. He licked some tea above his mouth. 'A little low in sugar.'

To Mikan's shock, he picked up the bowl of sugar and poured the contents over his head. Then he licked the tea again.

'Perfect,' he stated.

Mikan stared in bewilderment as he walked away.

_These people are from a different planet!_

**_Liked it? I'll love it if you guys leave a review! Please?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Hello, my readers. Sorry for the late update. And a little reminder. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER READING! I know many of you have favourited and are following this story, but please leave a review. It would mean so much. Please, and thank you._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

**_Chapter Five:_**

Mikan, as she flumped down on her bed, was shocked at what had happened in a short time. First, she gets swung around by a pervert and gets humiliated by him. Second, she accidentally vents everything out on his own mother and third, the pervert's friend appears to be so weird by pouring sugar over his own head.

She sighed.

_BOOM. BOOM._

'What now?' she sighed, going over to the door and opening it.

She met an absurd sight before her eyes. Natsume, the pervert, had let an awful noise boom all over the house by turning the volume of his music system up and his weird friend, Koko, had a towel over his head and was dancing.

'Koko, stop being an idiot,' said Natsume.

'Man, I'm feeling hot today!' said Koko.

Mikan frowned. Natsume caught sight of her.

Before she could escape back into her room, Natsume blocked her way in a flash and narrowed his eyes at her.

'Move out of the way,' Mikan said, her voice trembling slightly.

'Just received the latest news from the kitchen,' he said. 'Stupid monkey, am I?'

'Glad to know you've received the message,' said Mikan boldly.

He gave a seductive smirk. 'Know what monkeys of New York do?'

Mikan nearly fell over as she panickingly retreated away from him, for his look was freaking her out.

She swallowed.

He smirked again. 'You're easily frightened, polka.'

'Stop calling me that!' screamed Mikan.

'Then change your underwear,' he replied. 'What's it going to be next? Hearts?'

Mikan's blood boiled. 'You – you –'

'What?' said Natsume, bored.

'You wait till I tell Hotaru,' she said.

'Tell her what? You going to tell on me? "Natsume's peeking at my underwear, Miss Hotaru!" Cause that is utter kindergarten,' he said.

Mikan's face went red. 'Can't you leave me alone and get out of the way?!'

'Can't you stop being so childish?' he retorted.

Mikan hated him. Hated him so much she just couldn't tell the amount.

'Pervert.'

'Idiot.'

'Jerk.'

'Immature polka dots.'

Mikan's ears went red.

'Hey, Natsume!' called Hotaru, who had just come up the stairs.

Natsume smirked at her. 'Yeah?'

'Are you bothering Mikan again?'

'No, we were just talking. I should say, tell your friend to stop being so loud-mouthed. Even better, tell her to be a girl,' he said smoothly.

Mikan's anger was reaching its peak.

Hotaru just smacked his arm playfully. 'Anyway, your great admirer's just arrived. She's dying to see you.'

'She?' Natsume repeated, perking up.

_Sheesh, what a pervert, _thought Mikan irritably.

'Yes,' said Hotaru. 'The Koizumis are here.'

Natsume gave another smirk and he and Koko went downstairs. Mikan gave a questioning look at Hotaru.

'Who are the Koizumis?' she asked.

'Oh, David Koizumi is Dad's best friend,' said Hotaru. 'His wife, Kelly Koizumi, simply dotes on Mum. They have a daughter the same age as you, named Luna Koizumi.'

'Oh,' said Mikan.

_So, the pervert's after the girl, _she thought. _I pity her._

'They're staying here for two weeks too,' Hotaru said. 'Anyway, is my cousin bothering you?'

Mikan looked at her intensely. 'How have you been coping up with him all these years? No offense, but I don't like him. He's being mean and ... indecent.'

Hotaru just smiled. 'Calm down, Mikan. He's just behaving like that cause he practically likes to annoy girls to hell. Experience, you know.'

'Does he peek at your panties too?' Mikan asked before she could stop herself.

Hotaru rolled her eyes but was irritated. 'The idiot. He shouldn't have done that to you. Like I said, he annoys the crap out of you, no matter what. But, Mikan, deep down, he's a good guy. I know him. Inside, he's very nice. He's just a stupid monkey.'

Mikan blushed as Hotaru laughed slightly.

'God, is his mother still mad at me?' said Mikan in a small voice.

'She was,' said Hotaru. 'But it's alright now. She's forgiven you, she understands.'

Mikan sighed in relief.

'Come on,' said Hotaru, putting her arm around Mikan. 'Let's go downstairs and see what's going on.'

Mikan smiled and together, they went down.

Hotaru led her out to the backyard, where there was a beautiful garden with a large swimming pool.

And in the pool was where Mikan spotted Natsume flirting with a blonde girl with stunning blue eyes and a beautiful attire.

They were also splashing water at one another in the process. Koko was on the other side, enjoying himself as he spoke with someone on the phone.

'Is that Luna?' said Mikan, watching the blonde.

'Yes, that's the girlie,' said Hotaru. 'Annoys me too.'

Mikan laughed.

'Oi, polka!' Natsume suddenly called.

Mikan froze and went red as all eyes fell on her.

'Natsume,' Hotaru reprimanded.

'Nice seeing you again, future Mrs Nogi,' he smirked. Hotaru rolled her eyes but blushed slightly.

'See what I told you?' she said to Mikan. 'Irritating idiot.'

Natsume swam over to the side of the pool and got out. Mikan hated to admit it, but she was actually gaping at his well developed body. He was only in a pair of navy swim trunks and his body was ... Mikan turned away, going red.

Natsume flicked water at them.

Hotaru called him something that made Mikan laugh. Natsume narrowed his eyes at her and she stopped. In the meantime, Luna got out of the pool and sauntered over. Mikan's eyes bulged. That girl was only clad in a bikini.

'Hello, Luna,' said Hotaru, putting on a slightly fake smile.

'Hey,' said Luna, running her fingers through her wet blonde hair. 'Congratulations, Hotaru.'

'Thanks.'

'Who's this?' Luna asked, looking at Mikan. Her expression changed as she looked at the brunette up and down.

She was checking her status. Mikan was only a farm girl. Not upto Luna's standards.

Hotaru seemed to notice this. 'This is my best friend, Mikan Sakura.'

'Best friend?' said Luna, staring.

'Yes,' said Hotaru stiffly. 'Almost like a sister. And I'll hurt anyone who dares to hurt her. It's my policy.'

Luna changed her expression and instead put on a fake smile. You could instead plunge your head into a dustbin than to do something Hotaru Imai doesn't like.

'Nice meeting you, Mikan,' she said sweetly. 'Come on, Natsume darling.'

Natsume, who was staring at Mikan for a long time, looked at her and followed her back into the pool.

Hotaru took Mikan back inside.

** 0000000000000**

Hotaru was attending a call downstairs while Mikan had come upto her room to put away some laundered clothes.

On the landing, Natsume had just come upstairs. He had changed into dry clothes and was running his fingers through his hair when he caught sight of Mikan in her room. She had her back to him and was doing something.

He looked left and right, sure that no one was watching and sneaked inside.

'Oi, polka,' he said.

Mikan turned around with a gasp, startled at the sudden sound. She glared at him once she saw who it was.

'You again!' she said. 'Get out, you pervert!'

He blocked his ears. 'Didn't someone ever tell you not to be so annoying?'

'Didn't someone ever tell you not to barge into people's rooms?' she retorted.

He rolled his eyes and looked around.

His eyes caught sight of a clay-modelled chocolate brown horse on the dressing table.

'Nice horse,' he commented, going closer to get a look.

'Don't you dare touch that, I'll get so angry,' said Mikan, glaring.

Natsume smirked again. 'Thank you for the information, polka.' And he picked up the horse.

'Hey, give that back!'

He dodged out of the way as she made a lunge. He ran to the other end of the room. Mikan ran after him and lunged ... but missed again.

Natsume leapt on the bed and kept tugging it out of her reach as she kept flailing her hands in vain. She had no idea of getting on the bed to wrestle with him and kept trying to snatch it back but he kept jerking it out of reach.

Mikan nearly cried.

'My father gave that to me,' she finally said, trying not to let tears escape. 'Please.'

'Oh, your father gave it?' he asked mockingly.

She nodded and held out her hands.

'Here,' he said, holding it out. He slowly moved his hand around as she followed it. Just as she reached out a hand to get it ... he dropped it on purpose.

Mikan let out a scream of horror and closed her eyes and blocked her ears to shut out the noise of the crash but ... Natsume caught it just before it could hit the ground.

Natsume made a clomping noise with his tongue and gently hit Mikan's forehead with Cadbury's front hooves.

Mikan opened her eyes, surprised.

He smirked.

Mikan snatched Cadbury out of his hands.

'Get out of my room,' she said angrily.

Natsume just shrugged and leapt down from the bed and went out. Mikan went to close the door ... but Natsume reappeared in a flash, blocking her from doing so.

'I have a doubt,' he smirked.

Mikan didn't say anything.

'I'm teasing you a lot,' he said. 'If it was any other girl, I would have been toast by now, considering I've been commenting on your underwear and everything.'

Mikan's eyes flashed.

'But since you haven't done anything of the sort ...'

Natsume stared into her eyes. Mikan stared back.

'There's something,' he smirked smugly.

'Huh?' said Mikan.

'You like me, don't you?' he said, still smirking.

Mikan gritted her teeth. 'I do not!'

With that, she pushed him out of the room and snapped the door shut.

** 00000000000000**

That night, David Koizumi and John Imai, sat outside near the swimming pool, drinking whisky and having a guy talk.

'Nice night,' David commented.

'Yeah,' said John.

'Anyway, that Natsume from New York,' said David. 'He looks very handsome.'

John smirked. 'Where are you leading this talk to?'

'Ever seen how a building is built?' said David. 'See, my Luna's the bricks. Natsume's the cement. I'm water. If water is sprinkled on the cement and bricks, we'll get a strong building.'

'My dear sister, Kaoru Hyuuga, will knock the whole thing down with a huge crane,' said John.

David nudged him. 'Come on, John.'

John deliberated for a while. 'Alright. But to get the strong building, the brick has to impress the cement by ... you know.'

'Don't worry,' smiled David. 'She'll get everything under control.'

_To be continued ..._

**_Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _**_Greetings, my readers. I'm so very sorry for this late update. To the people who have reviewed and are following this, please accept my apologies._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

**_Chapter Six:_**

The next day morning, Luna Koizumi strolled into the porch of the back garden, where Natsume was lying on his front on the maple floor, in front of his laptop. He was concentrating on typing something.

'Hi,' Luna sang as she slithered upto him, shaking her hips. She was in a low neck tank top and denim shorts. She had purposefully donned exposing clothes in order to seduce the raven haired boy.

Natsume just held up a hand to show her he heard.

Luna curved her fingers over a red rose she was holding, slid it gently over her exposed skin of her thigh and held it in front of Natsume as she crouched down to his level.

'It's for you, honey,' she said sweetly.

Natsume, eyes still on the screen, took it from her and stuck it behind one of his ears.

He continued typing.

'Natsume,' Luna whined playfully. 'What is that supposed to mean? You kept the flower on your ear, silly boy!'

'That's the only place that's free,' he replied monotonously, still typing.

Luna wrapped an arm around his neck and giggled. 'Naughty dude.'

He didn't reply.

Luna then looked at the screen. 'Who're you sending an email to?'

'My dad,' said Natsume.

'Wow, you love your dad a lot?'

'Course. Don't you love your dad?'

'Sure, I do! I love my dad like chocolate cake!'

Natsume finally tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at Luna. She batted her eyelashes at him.

'You know, I like chocolate cake, too.'

Then he finished off the mail and hit _send_.

Luna gazed at him for a few moments before getting an idea.

**000000000000**

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mikan was at the stove and was cooking pancakes for Hotaru.

'Wow, Mikan, your hands have skill,' commented Hotaru.

'Thanks,' Mikan said brightly. 'You know, I got the skills from Mum. She's an excellent cook. Just by watching her, I pick up hints.'

Hotaru swallowed a mouthful of pancake and added more maple syrup to her plate. Mikan gave her another pancake.

'Excuse me!' sang a girlie voice and both Mikan and Hotaru turned around to see Luna skipping inside the kitchen.

She suddenly took out several ingredients from the shelves, a mixer and a big plastic bowl.

'Luna, what are you going to do?' asked Hotaru, eyeing the several boxes of ingredients with doubt.

'Oh, chocolate cake!' said Luna.

'Why don't I do it?' Mikan offered kindly.

Luna stared at her coldly with an eyebrow raised. 'I can make cake myself, thank you. You can mind your own business.'

Mikan was mildly offended. Hotaru was angered. But she just glared at Luna and pulled Mikan to her as she retreated back to the other side of the kitchen.

Both of them watched Luna.

'Who are you making the cake for?' Hotaru asked.

Luna's eyes twinkled. 'For my dear munchkin!'

'Munchkin?'

Hotaru and Mikan glanced at each other confusedly and looked back at Luna.

She poured the ingredients into the bowl and was on the verge of mixing them when she dramatically gasped. 'Oh, I forgot a basic ingredient!'

She bounced to the shelf where basic ingredients were stored and just when she opened the door of the cupboard, Koko bounded in. Without looking at Luna, he opened the refrigerator door with a bang and the door went smashing into Luna, who was standing near the shelves and the fridge.

'Ow!' she gasped. 'Watch it, dumbass!'

'I never asked your dad's name,' Koko replied.

Luna glared at him and then took a box from the cupboard before returning back to her recipe.

Koko came upto Mikan and Hotaru with a coke can in his hands.

'What the hell is she doing?'

'A cake for her munchkin,' replied Hotaru tonelessly.

'Her what?'

Mikan meanwhile had noticed something. She was staring at the box which Luna had just taken. Inside it was white minute crystals and the label on the box showed it was _salt._

Luna must have accidentally taken salt instead of sugar when Koko crashed her!

'Oh, God,' Mikan whispered to Hotaru as Luna opened the salt.

'What?'

'That's salt, Hotaru!'

She and Koko watched Luna pour one and a half cups of salt into the cake batter.

Both of them looked as though Christmas had come early.

'Luna –' Mikan tried to shout out a warning but Hotaru clamped her hand over Mikan's mouth.

'Mind your own business,' Hotaru smirked.

She and Koko tried not to laugh as Luna happily sang to herself while mixing.

'Oh, wow, oh, wow, I'm such a gem!' she sang.

'Oh, wow, oh, wow, I'm such a phlegm!' Koko mimicked.

Luna ignored him and poured the batter into the pan and kept it into the oven.

'Man, this is excellent!' Koko snickered.

_After the oven dings:_

'Oh, what a scrumptious thing you are!' Luna sang, taking out the fully baked chocolate cake from the oven.

The three continued watching her, with Mikan very anxious. She did _not_ want to imagine what would happen to someone if they took a bite out of that cake.

But Luna kept the cake on a coloured plate and held it proudly as she skipped to the dining room.

'Oh, Natsume!' she sang.

The smiles vanished from Hotaru's and Koko's face. Both of them were horrified.

'Natsume?! Munchkin is Natsume?!'

But it was Mikan's turn to smile widely.

'Natsume –' Koko tried to shout but Mikan brandished a knife at him.

He stared.

'Shout out and I'll stab you,' she said. Hotaru was surprised and amused. 'Mind your own business.'

Mikan danced out of the door, with Hotaru and Koko following behind her, both with worried faces.

Mikan peeped out beside the wall into the dining room, where Natsume was entering into the room, looking bored. He had his hands inside his pockets and watched Luna and the cake with a stare.

'Natsume, darling, look I made chocolate cake for you,' she said girlishly.

'Oh … you made it for me?' he asked, his expression softening.

'Sit down, honey,' Luna said seductively, pulling out a chair. Natsume ran his fingers through his silky dark hair as he sat down. He eyed the delicious looking brown cake with longing.

Luna quickly danced to sit down next to him. She pushed herself up against his side with a sickly sweet look at him. 'I've added sugar, butter and my love, Natsume!'

Natsume raised his eyebrows at the word 'love' but nevertheless took the knife from Luna.

'Natsume!' Koko shouted. 'Don't do that, man, you'll get perspiration! Know what I mean, _perspiration! _You do know what that consists of right?'

He had to use hint language since Mikan was still holding the knife in her hands.

Natsume paused in the act of cutting a slice and looked around in surprise. He smirked at the sight of Mikan who was positively looking angry at Koko, Hotaru who was warning wordlessly at Natsume not to eat and then at Koko, who was shaking his head vigourously.

'When did you come, nut head?' Natsume asked.

'Just a few minutes ago,' he answered. 'I came to tell you something and so I decided to get a can of coke before seeing you but … aw, man, you gotta listen!'

Mikan was glaring so dangerously, he couldn't blurt out the truth.

'What?' said Natsume. 'Tell me later, I'm going to eat.'

He raised the knife for cutting the slice.

'Natsume!' Koko shouted desperately.

Natsume paused, looking annoyed and confused. _'What?'_

'Hey, bozo,' snapped Luna. 'Can't you see he's busy? Get outta here.'

'Shut up, pest,' snapped Koko. Luan looked outraged. She snatched herself up from her chair and was about to lunge headlong at Koko when Natsume put a hand on her hip to stop her.

She did so.

Mikan's eyes bulged at where Natsume was putting his hand.

_That creepy pervert! Ugh!_

But Luna batted her lashes at him and looked flirtatiously at him.

And that disgusted Mikan even more.

'Natsume, man, what does everyone do … to … er …. Preserve – um, fish! Yeah, fish!' Koko desperately continued. 'What do you do to preserve fish?'

'Koko, you crazy?' Natsume said. 'Go get a pass for the mental hospital.'

'Answer me, please!'

Mikan didn't know what to do. She was ready to kill Koko. He was ruining the best moment of her life! She was so eager to watch Natsume spit and splutter over salt infested chocolate cake and did he have to warn that creep not to?!

Argh! Why did he even choose this time to come?

Natsume narrowed his eyes at Koko. 'Fish has to be put in the freezer, idiot. Now leave me alone.'

He picked up a slice and brought it to his mouth.

'STOP, NATSUME!'

Natsume dropped the slice and glared.

Koko ignored it and continued. 'Yeah, but, what has to be _done_ before putting in the freezer?'

Luna was looking highly angered.

'God, I'm surrounded by idiots,' Natsume groaned. 'Fish has to be … sprinkled with salt –'

'Exactly!' Koko cried, relieved. 'Salty salt! Put that in the wrong recipe and you vomit! Now you're in trouble, darn it!'

Finally, Natsume realised what Koko was trying to say. He blinked once at the chocolate cake in front of him and leaned back. He chuckled.

Mikan stamped her foot in anger.

Oh, no! The moment's ruined! She was ready to kill Koko in his sleep.

'What's so funny, Natsume?' Luna whined girlishly. Being so infatuated with him, she wasn't paying much attention to what Koko was saying.

'Nothing, I'm fine,' he smirked.

Beside Mikan, Koko and Hotaru sighed in relief. Mikan glared at the pair of them and turned her back on them.

Then she stared in horror at who had found this as an inopportune time to enter the dining room.

David Koizumi.

Luna's father.

'Hey, Mr Koizumi,' Natsume said charmingly.

'Natsume, my son,' he greeted jovially. 'What's that you're eating?'

'The chocolate cake your daughter made,' Natsume smiled.

'Oh, wow,' remarked David, sitting opposite to Natsume and Luna. Luna was annoyed. Why did her father have to come now?

'Normally, her mother's the one who specialises in cakes,' said David. 'Can't believe my Luna's an expert cook!'

'Oh, yeah, she's a genius alright,' said Koko sarcastically to Mikan and Hotaru. 'Can't even tell the difference between sugar and salt.'

'Why don't you taste it?' Natsume asked, offering the plate to David.

'Oh no, my dear boy, you should first.'

'No, you're the elder person. You should do the honours.'

'My son, this cake was made specially for you. You should eat.'

'Take it from me,' Natsume said. 'You're the elder person. You _should _eat first.'

'Wow, I love this boy,' David smiled, taking the plate from Natsume.

'That's it, baby, take a bite,' Koko said quietly beside Mikan and Hotaru. He and Hotaru had to stop smirking as David cut a slice and … put it into his mouth.

'Oh, God,' said Mikan to herself.

'How is it, Daddy?' Luna asked eagerly.

David froze in his seat. His mouth locked into place. His face turned from pink … to purple … to blue … and to green.

'Is it tasty?' Luna asked.

David stared at her in a way as if to say: _You stupid girl, how come you've inherited the traits from your mother? Every single cell?_

'Tell me, Daddy!'

'I … seriously can't,' David said. He might have cried.

Natsume meanwhile, was trying hard not to laugh.

Just then, Mr Imai bounced into the room. He stared at the cake and at David.

'Hey, Dave,' he said. 'How come the cake's just for you and Natsume? I want some too!'

'Hotaru?' Mikan said uncertainly to her friend, who was watching open-mouthed at her father.

'Should we warn him?'

'Er …'

But it was too late.

'Here, take the full cake,' said David, giving up the plate to him. Then he escaped from the area, no doubt heading for the restroom. Mr Imai ignored it and eagerly cut a slice and stuffed it into his mouth.

He swallowed it and his face immediately paled.

Koko, laughing, skipped right upto him.

'Cake's nice, isn't it?' he said. 'The drawback is, it has a little bit of salt.'

'I'm going to be sick!' And he dashed from the room.

Hotaru ran after him and so did Koko. Mikan was left standing at the threshold. Natsume saw her and stood up. Luna tried to grab his hand but he took it out of reach. 'Luna, you may want to work on some culinary skills,' he smirked. 'Why don't you ask Polka?'

'Stop calling me that, pervert!' Mikan snapped.

'Uh-huh,' Natsume said slyly. He came upto her. 'But you know, I'm sure you wouldn't have added salt.'

He left her standing there in confusion. Did he humiliate her or compliment her?

Mikan shook her head in bewilderment.

**00000000000**

'Hey, Natsume,' greeted the band as Natsume and Koko made their way inside one of the cottages they rest of the guys were huddled in. They had a laptop opened and the instruments were connected. The music system was on.

'About time,' said Kitsuneme. 'We were wondering where you two had gone.'

'Yeah, how long?' said Yuu.

'Was Koko pigging out?' smirked Tsubasa.

'Actually, I was planning to,' said Koko, plonking down on the couch.

'But got caught?' teased Kitsuneme.

'Naw,' said Koko. 'I experienced a very enthralling scene instead.'

He caught Natsume's eye and erupted in laughter.

The other three stared at him bewilderment. 'What's up with him?'

'He saw me nearly getting poisoned,' Natsume replied monotonously.

'What?'

'He a-a-a-almost ate a choc-colate c-cake spiked with s-salt,' Koko said between laughs.

Kitsuneme, Tuu and Tsubasa blinked. 'Salted chocolate cake? Aw, man, who gave you something like that?'

'Yeesh, that does sound disgusting,' smirked Yuu. 'Who wants to kill you, poor Natsume?'

'It was a stupid flirty girl, you idiots,' said Natsume.

They all formed their mouths into identical 'O' s.

'So, handsome Natsume works his charm on girls again,' said Tsubasa.

'Looks like this time, he wasn't that successful,' teased Kitsuneme. 'He almost got poisoned!'

They all fell about laughing, except Natsume. He was giving each of them icy glares, ordering them to stop.

They eventually did so.

'Okay,' said Tsubasa, who was the first to stop laughing. 'So, er, Natsume mate, we got us some ideas for the song we're about to perform at Hotaru's wedding.'

'Good,' said Natsume. 'Give us the picture.'

'Well we thought of ….'

And they told him the plans each of them came up with. Each of them explained in detail of what could be done and asking Natsume for suggestions as to make it even better. Natsume dropped ideas of his own here and there and the boys listened carefully. Natsume's ideas always were cool.

Just as it was nearing night-time, Natsume heard his cell phone ring.

He stared at the unfamiliar number.

'Who the hell is that?' he muttered as he pressed the green button.

'Hello?'

'Natsume!' squealed a horribly familiar girlie tone.

_Oh no, _thought Natsume.

'Where are you? Please come home, I've got something wonderful to tell you! And hey, your mother wants you home too.'

_How did Luna get my number? _Natsume wondered. It was probably Mr Imai.

He sighed and said, 'Sure.'

Then he hung up.

Koko raised an eyebrow. 'Calling you at home?'

Natsume nodded. 'I'll come back tomorrow. Keep working on it and let me know. Call me if you have to. I'd rather be here but my mum will get cross. I'm seeing my relatives after a long time.'

'Hey, no big issue,' they said airily. 'We know. Go on, mate.'

**000000000000000**

Mikan heard the doorbell ring. Seeing as there was nobody around, she decided to go and see who it was. She pulled open the magnificent oak doors.

To find Natsume standing there.

Mikan gave a slight start.

'Hey, Polka,' he smirked.

'Will you please stop calling me that?' she said. 'It's irritating.'

'What, it's a cool name.'

'It's a perverted name! I know why you're calling me that. And stop it!'

'Or what?' he dared, scooting into her.

Mikan hurriedly stepped backwards but she tripped over her feet in her haste to get away from him.

Natsume shot out a perfect muscled arm and caught her before she could fall on her back. She involuntarily grabbed his toned chest to regain balance and skidded with her feet too as she did. Her breath came out in little gasps. Her pulse quickened and she stared up at Natsume in shock.

Natsume gazed down at Mikan and sneakily pulled her close to him.

Mikan inhaled the fantastic aroma of Natsume's cologne. It was a rich scent of clean citrus and mint. He smelled wonderful.

She also let her eyes travel over his godly face. Mesmerising eyes … hollow cheeks … perfectly chiselled manly features … dark sleek hair that clashed excellently with his skin …

'Oi there, you two!' came the tell-tale voice of Luna Koizumi.

Mikan broke from her trance in a jump and hastily broke away from Natsume's grip. He gave Mikan a mischievous smirk before looking at Luna.

'Hey,' he said.

Luna eyed Mikan evilly and looked at her up and down. Mikan was not upto her status. How dare she falls into Natsume's hands then?

Luna was not looking pleased. Mikan gulped. She looked murderous!

Then Luna turned to Natsume.

'Hey, you, too,' she smiled. She wrapped her arms possessively around Natsume's. 'Natsume, my friends have come! Just a little party. I'm gonna introduce you to them. Come, come, come!'

Natsume opened his mouth to say something but got pulled by Luna.

Mikan watched them but received a shock when Natsume reached out and grabbed her arm.

He started dragging her along with him.

'Hey, let me go!' she yelped, trying to prise his fingers off her arm.

Luna stopped and stared at Natsume's hand on Mikan's arm.

'Natsume,' she said in a sickly sweet voice. 'Tsk, tsk, tsk. No, Natsume.'

She took Natsume's hand off Mikan.

'I told only you were coming,' she said in the same voice. 'Mikan feels tired, don't you, Mikan?'

'Actually,' said a cold voice.

They all turned around to see Hotaru coming towards them. 'Luna, first off, this is _my_ house and I can't believe you've brought _your _friends here. Okay, that is fine but you can't order people around. Mikan's my best friend. She can be around wherever she likes.'

'Hotaru, I called you too remember?' Luna protested.

'Sure you did,' Hotaru said calmly. 'And since I'm the girl of this house I'm bringing Mikan too.'

'Er, Hotaru, I think I'll go to bed,' said Mikan, stepping backwards.

Mikan knew this was not her territory at all. She didn't belong here. She was an ordinary farm girl and looked woebegone next to these very wealthy people.

Hotaru took hold of Mikan's arm. 'Come.'

Ignoring Mikan's silent pleas, Hotaru took her along. Mikan could somehow feel two crimson eyes staring at her but she determinately didn't look even through the corner of her eyes to see the owner of the crimson orbs.

They reached the back garden where the swimming pool and the compound wall lights were on. On the freshly mown green grass sat a circle of giggling girls.

'Hey, Luna!' they all squealed as they neared.

'Hey!' said Luna enthusiastically, pulling Natsume along with her.

Mikan hesitated as she watched all the girls get up and swarm around Luna and Natsume, especially Natsume.

'Um, Hotaru,' Mikan started but Hotaru cut her off.

'Mikan,' she said. 'Don't. Please come on, I need company in the midst of these retards. And Luna won't let me go either.'

While they were talking, Luna shouted, 'And here, my dear friends, look! I introduce the star of this week, Hotaru Imai! The bride!'

'Hey, Hotaru!' they all squealed.

Hotaru looked like she may cast them her famous ice glares but didn't as they all ran toward her.

Mikan hurriedly moved away. 'I'll go get drinks. I promise to be back!'

Hotaru glared at her for leaving but softened as Mikan said she'll be back.

**000000000**

When Mikan returned with a tray full of lemon juice, they were all sitting in a big circle again. But Luna and Natsume were seated on the swing. Hotaru was sitting on a chair beside them. But there was also an empty chair beside her.

Mikan found Natsume's expression amusing.

He certainly looked irritated. Getting all this attention from random girls who are crazy.

Mikan placed the drinks at the table and got pulled down to sit by Hotaru.

Luna paused in whatever she was saying as Mikan settled down and then continued.

She had an arm wrapped tightly around Natsume's.

'So, as I was saying,' said Luna. 'Natsume here is the son of Akira Hyuuga, the top industrialist in New York. Number one rich family there. They have their own holiday homes all over the world … always travel in business class for any vacation … Natsume has his own cruise ship and they even have charter planes!'

The girls were all gazing at Natsume in awe and lust. But Mikan could see he was not enjoying anything.

'Hey, Luna,' Hotaru reprimanded. 'Your father's got all amenities too.'

'Of course he does,' Luna bragged. 'He was born in money.'

'And has gone all funny,' Hotaru said under her breath. Luna obviously heard it and said 'humph.'

'Anyway,' she said, turning to the others. 'Natsume's rich, I'm rich and everyone present here is super rich ….'

Then she stopped and looked at Mikan.

'Hey, what about you, Mikan?'

Mikan blushed scarlet as all eyes fell on her. She tried not to squirm in her seat. It was like being focused on stage. All this time, she had been listening to Luna and had also been looking at the dressings of the girls. How stylish they were and how sophisticated they looked.

Her heart sank when everyone looked at her then.

So she decided to say something.

A truth too.

She smiled. 'I'm rich too.'

Luna's eyes widened. 'Really? How much wealth do you have?'

Mikan took one glance at Hotaru, who was smiling encouragingly, and started, 'I live on a beautiful farm on the outskirts of Tokyo. At our place, we have cute chickens, majestic horses and friendly cows. All along with a lush ten acres of land and a nice running meat shop. But above all of this, I have two parents who cherish me with everything they have. They're gems. That's my wealthy property.'

'Wow, well said,' said one of the girls appreciatively and to Mikan's shock, all of them smiled and clapped for her.

Luna blinked, bemused, as she watched all her friends and Hotaru clap enthusiastically for Mikan.

Mikan felt uplifted as she looked at all of their faces. Maybe this world had lovely people too.

Natsume, however, was gazing at her with an unexplainable look.

Hotaru took Mikan by the arm and both of them got up. 'We're going to bed. See you, guys.'

'Bye, Hotaru,' Luna's friends said. 'Bye, Mikan!'

Mikan, stunned, waved back.

As she and Hotaru walked away, Natsume's eyes followed them, particularly on Mikan.

'Hey,' said Luna, tapping Natsume. 'Why're you still staring there?'

'It's … Mikan,' he said. 'I'm seeing her in a new light every day.'

'What?' said Luna, appalled and outraged.

Natsume didn't take his eyes off Mikan's retreating figure. He shrugged. 'She's from a different world. It's … unique. She's unique.'

**_Please review, my readers, I'd really appreciate it._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: _**_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm happy you're enjoying this. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing_

**_Chapter Seven:_**

A few days passed. Mikan and Hotaru spent all they could together since Hotaru's wedding was getting closer. And Hotaru herself was getting jumpy too.

She also talked on the phone with Ruka a lot too.

Mikan once accidentally stumbled upon them talking.

'… yes, Ruka,' Hotaru was saying. 'I know, I'm … a little nervous … I love you, too, you idiot.'

Mikan then backed away, blushing.

Thank god Hotaru didn't see her.

Meanwhile, Natsume seemed to be eyeing Mikan every possible minute, much to the annoyance of Luna. He wouldn't miss an opportunity to corner Mikan when she was alone and tease her in his own way.

And naturally, Mikan explodes and has to practically push him off her.

But Natsume occasionally would say something so charmingly nice that Mikan is left in confusion.

Finally, the day of the wedding reception arrived.

And that was the first time Mikan met Ruka Nogi.

He came in a black tux, looking very dignified and handsome. Mikan was very impressed. So neat and elegant. He was the perfect match for Hotaru.

And the polite manner which he adopted to talk with everyone. So generous, modest, kind and noble. He was such a wonderful person. And the love between him and Hotaru was easily seen. The way they looked at each other. It was like they were talking through the eyes.

They looked so romantic that Mikan couldn't resist taking a photo of them while they were conversing visually. Their adorable looks!

The party was held at the back garden, where it was decorated with so much beautiful lighting.

Mikan had decided to wear the new purple ruffled chiffon dress Hotaru had bought for her. She took extra care in making herself look good. She washed her hair both with shampoo and conditioner and combed through it sleekly. Once she was satisfied with the sheen of her hair, she put on light make-up.

Then she also put on the sparkly high heeled sandals Hotaru had also bought. Mikan wasn't very enthusiastic about wearing high heels since she had never worn them before but nevertheless took extra care in not tripping over.

Once she entered the back garden, many eyes fell on her and she felt very shy. There were many rich people here, all guests of the Imais and Nogis. Hotaru took Mikan with her to introduce her to everyone. And when they passed by Hotaru's mother, Mrs Imai complimented her as pretty and she smiled.

Then, Hotaru took Mikan over to meet her college friends.

'Hey, Hotaru,' they greeted. 'And who's this lovely girl?'

'This is my best friend, Mikan Sakura,' Hotaru smiled. 'Mikan, meet my college friends – Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Umenomiya, Misaki Harada and Sumire Shouda.'

'Hi,' said Mikan timidly. She was very conscious of how they looked sophisticated. And the confident way they held themselves up as they each held a glass of soda in their hands.

'Wow, you're so pretty,' Misaki said.

'Yeah,' the others agreed.

Then Ruka came over to them. Hotaru's friends giggled and after several winks at Hotaru, they silently moved away.

'Hi, Ruka,' Mikan smiled at him.

'Hello,' he smiled back as he took Hotaru's hand.

'Can't you leave me alone for two seconds?' Hotaru said, but she was looking at him playfully.

Ruka blinked in confusion but then he smirked. 'No, my beautiful bride.'

Hotaru blushed deeply as she squeezed his hand back. Mikan smirked at the romance but before she could say anything, Natsume came up from behind and put his arms around both Ruka's and Hotaru's shoulders.

'Oi, you two romancing again?' he smirked.

Hotaru nudged him playfully. 'We would if you weren't around.'

'Ouch,' he said. 'Hey, I've got a little surprise for you.'

'What? Wow, don't tell me _the _Natsume Hyuuga actually spent some time in buying presents,' said Hotaru.

Natsume shrugged. 'What can I do? I have the misfortune of being your cousin.'

'Gah, get lost,' said Hotaru, shoving him.

'What a nice girl,' said Natsume thoughtfully. Then he looked at Ruka. 'So, she annoyed you yet?'

'No, not really,' said Ruka. Hotaru smiled. 'She does it all the time, so there is no possibility of _yet_.'

He laughed as Hotaru smacked his arm.

'Hey, I'm joking,' Ruka chuckled.

'God, boys are _so_ annoying,' Hotaru said and she walked away.

'Hey, honey, wait!' Ruka called, rushing after her.

Mikan laughed silently as she watched Ruka grab Hotaru by the hips. They suddenly disappeared and Mikan was sure they won't return before doing something affectionate.

Then she looked at Natsume, who was staring at her.

Realising they were standing alone together, she walked away.

Just a few seconds passed and he came up behind her. Right behind her and walked along with her like a plaster.

'What are you doing?' Mikan hissed.

'I'm guarding you,' he said.

'I don't need guarding, leave me alone,' she snapped.

'I need to talk with you … privately,' he said. 'Mind coming over to the side?'

Mikan's eyes widened in panic. 'I'm not that kind of girl,' she hissed. 'Go get Luna for that.'

'I can't,' he said. 'It has to be you.'

'God, Natsume, stop being a pervert! Stop following me around! What would somebody think?'

'Something very sinister and that's why I'm asking you to come over to the side,' he said. 'Come on!'

'No, I won't!'

'Polka, you're coming now!'

'Shut up with that ridiculous nickname! Have any of your brain nuts been unscrewed?'

'No, your dress's hooks are the ones that have been unhooked.'

Mikan froze. She gasped. What did he say?!

'Yep,' he said, halting just half an inch behind her.

Mikan shook her head. 'You're lying so I'll come with you. Leave me alone!'

She darted forward but he kept coming behind her.

'You're got a mole on your back,' he said in her ear.

Mikan's eyes bulged and she gasped as she froze.

'Won't you believe me now?' he said.

'Oh god, you stupid moronic pervert!' she hissed in frustration. 'How could you?!'

'I told you decently but you didn't listen,' he said calmly. 'Now get over to the side.'

But she didn't need telling the last part. She had already rushed to the side and was frantically reaching behind her. Natsume was right. The dress' hooks were unlocked.

_Oh, God, this was so humiliating!_

She gave a pleading look at Natsume. He just smirked before looking over his shoulder, locating Hotaru and going over to her. Mikan watched him tap her shoulder, mutter something in her ear and point at Mikan.

Hotaru came over at once.

'What's wrong? Natsume said you called me,' she said.

Mikan was surprised that Natsume didn't say the reason. That would have been indecent.

_He can be nice at times._

But Mikan forced her thoughts back into reality.

'Hooks have come off,' she explained. Hotaru shook her head and clasped them back on.

'Don't worry, all shut and tight.'

Mikan looked up and let her eyes rove around. Natsume was nowhere to be seen. Where could he have gone?

There were so many people but she couldn't spot the raven head anywhere.

'They won't come off now,' Hotaru said.

'Thanks, Hotaru,' said Mikan. As Hotaru walked away, Mikan still searched for Natsume with her eyes.

How could he have vanished from the place like that?

She couldn't see him standing with anyone … or near the food counter … or with Ruka and Hotaru …. Or even with his mother … no, not any –

'Looking for me, Polka?' said a voice in her ear.

Mikan jumped and stared as Natsume came to stand in front of her, smirking as always.

'No, I wasn't,' Mikan defended herself.

'You're a bad liar, you know that? I know you were looking for me.'

'Fine,' Mikan admitted, blushing. 'I just wanted to tell you that … even though you're a stupid monkey, you're a good monkey.'

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. 'Wow, Polka. To see that you've given me a promotion from stupid monkey to good monkey … you like me, don't you?'

'The hell I don't,' Mikan snapped.

'You do,' he smirked.

'I don't!'

God, he was so annoying!

'Go to hell,' she hissed and stalked away.

Natsume watched her go, still smirking.

Then he caught the eyes of Koko that were peeking out from behind the curtains that were hung up on the walls. Natsume went upto him.

'Everything ready, cracker?' Natsume asked.

'All set,' he whispered back. 'All you need to do is sneak up on the stage and take off that jacket! Everyone'll be staring at you and we'll join you and hit it.'

'Alright,' said Natsume. 'Just make sure everything is perfect.'

'Sure, O fearless leader.'

**0000000000**

Mikan picked up one of the glasses and sipped juice from it. Wow, she had never tasted so many varieties of juices in her life before, let alone seen this many types of dishes. Everything looked so appetising.

_Wealthy people do know their stuff, _she thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched David Koizumi give a velvet box to Kaoru Hyuuga.

'What's this?' Kaoru asked.

'Just a little gift,' smiled David. 'Just to strengthen the bonds between our families. Our children may be destined for each other, right?'

Kaoru smiled and opened the box to reveal a costly set of diamonds. They practically glittered in every direction, amazing Mikan. How much that would have cost!

Just then, she jumped as she heard a loud noise.

She nearly dropped the glass she was holding.

Everyone's attention was on the stage.

She stared and recognised Natsume Hyuuga standing on it. He had shrugged off his jacket in a sexy manner and was running his fingers through his hair. In his hands, he was holding a gleaming magnificent electric guitar.

'What's he doing up there?' she muttered to herself.

Natsume grabbed a mike and spoke on it.

'Good evening, everyone, this is Natsume Hyuuga,' he said in a smooth voice. 'I'd like to dedicate a song to my to-be married cousin sister, Hotaru Imai and the new member of our family, Ruka Nogi.'

Everyone applauded as the lights focused on Hotaru and Ruka, both of whom smiled. Hotaru was also gazing unbelievably at Natsume, open-mouthed. Mikan knew what must be going through her mind right now: _This was the surprise Natsume had planned for her?_

Mikan turned back to the stage.

'Hope you're all having a nice evening so far,' he said. 'But me and my band mates are about to rock this even more. Hands up for Lightening Streak!'

One, two, three, four and the rest of the guys made their entrances. Koko Yome, Kitsuneme Yome, Tsubasa Andou and Yuu Tobita.

'Lightening Streak?!' several people gasped.

'Wow, those guys are so famous!' said a voice from beside Mikan. She turned around to see that Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki had joined her.

'Have you heard their songs, Mikan?' said Nonoko. 'They're awesome.'

'Especially Natsume Hyuuga,' said Sumire and she was eyeing Natsume with a far from innocent look. 'That guy has such a voice!'

'Oh … erm, this is the first time I'm going to listen to him,' Mikan admitted. She looked back at the stage.

Suddenly, all the compound lights turned off and only the stage was illuminated. With multiple lights. Suddenly, the music started to rock.

Mikan couldn't believe what she was hearing. The music and the clarity …. Oh! She had never seen such a performance on stage. And to think that she was actually watching a famous band's performance _live! _She, Mikan Sakura, an ordinary farm girl was here in a rich party and was watching for free a world-wide popular band hit their music.

Koko, as he was singing the chorus, waved his hands in an upward motion and wiggled his body. People cheered even more.

'Hey, let's dance!' Anna squealed from behind. And they all started dancing. Mikan watched as the other guests started dancing too. Everyone screamed in ecstasy and danced to their fullest. They were having the time of their lives. She laughed and silently went to stand in the corner so that she wouldn't be pulled in too but … how can one guest of this party be unattended?

'And where exactly do you think you're going, idiot?' said a voice. Mikan gasped to see Hotaru beside her, smirking.

'Hotaru!'

Hotaru grabbed Mikan's arm.

Mikan gasped again. 'Oh no, Hotaru, don't!'

But before she could do anything else, Hotaru pulled Mikan over to her dancing friends.

'Hey, Mikan, come on girl let's dance!' laughed Anna, putting an arm around Mikan's waist and pulling her into the centre.

'Oh, please no!' Mikan pleaded but no one paid any attention.

'Come on, Mikan, dance!' said Sumire. She took Mikan's hands and started to twirl her around.

Mikan didn't know what to do.

'Mikan, dance!'

She licked her lips nervously.

'Mikan, this is a time to have fun,' said Hotaru all over the happy shrieking. 'Dance!'

Mikan deliberated. Dance? Was she able to?

'Mikan, dance baby!' said Nonoko.

And that was when she lost control of herself and began to laugh as she took Anna's hand. They all yelled in joy and Mikan started dancing with them. It was the best fun she ever had. She twirled around with each girl and the terrific rock music the band was giving made her muscles dance of their own accord. She didn't care she was a farm girl. She didn't care about her dignity. She was having too much fun.

And nobody said anything. In fact they were all dancing and were only too happy to dance with each other.

Mikan had never smiled this much in her life.

'Whoooooooooo!' she laughed with the girls.

They also saw Hotaru dancing with Ruka.

'Wow, somebody get a shot of that,' said Sumire, pulling out her camera and snapping snaps of everyone, mostly Hotaru and Ruka, who were both lost in their own world.

Hotaru also danced with her mother, Natsume's mother and some other guests. Ruka was doing the same.

As Mikan saw Hotaru dancing towards them, a hand shot out of nowhere and pulled Hotaru off to the side.

Mikan stopped dancing and gazed in horror at the owner of that hand. She recognised him at once. It was a man. Someone nobody except Mikan and Hotaru had seen. Mikan was standing there, frozen with anger and shock.

How – how could he?! How dare he come into this place and dance with Hotaru? How dare he even touch her?

The guy was tall now, had the messy shoulder length hair, the same cold dark eyes and his sneaky expression had not changed one bit.

Mikan watched as he stroked a horrified Hotaru's hair out of her face as he whispered something in her ear. Then he patted her cheek and disappeared out of sight.

Hotaru stood there, frozen.

Mikan pushed through the dancing people to Hotaru.

'Hotaru!' she said anxiously, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She was startled to see a tear glistening in Hotaru's striking violet eyes.

'How the hell did he get in here?' Hotaru hissed.

'Shh, it's going to be okay,' Mikan said desperately. 'Okay, okay, let's calm down. What did he say?'

Hotaru swallowed. Mikan had never seen Hotaru in a state like this. She usually masks her emotions but now she looked close to crying. That stupid jerk. What did he do now?!

This stupid … oh, Mikan couldn't put a curse to him. How dare he come to ruin Hotaru's life again?

Hotaru closed her eyes for several seconds and then opened them.

'I … I need help, Mikan,' she whispered.

Somehow, Mikan's eyes darted to Natsume as Hotaru said that. He was still on the stage. The song had finished and he was waving at everyone. If someone needed to be filled in about this problem in order to help Hotaru out of this mess, it was Natsume. Although he can be a pain, Mikan knew that he would get serious in a situation like this, especially if it was concerning Hotaru. Mikan believed he would help.

'Come on,' Mikan said, taking Hotaru's arm and guiding her toward the stage side.

Inside, she was cursing the jerk that had just left.

_Hayate, you waste of flesh! I'm going to kill you!_

**_Please review. Just a few words, please! It won't take a long time. Just a few words. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

**_Chapter Eight:_**

Natsume had got down from the stage.

He was slapping high fives with his band mates.

'Whoa, Natsume, that was awesome!'

'Yeehaw, we rocked, man!'

Sure enough, many people had gathered around the band for their autographs. Mostly girls. And Luna was there too. She had practically bounded to the band and tried to hug Natsume but he managed to dodge out of the way. Now, many girls were squealing in excitement all around and Mikan and Hotaru had to stop and watch the chaos.

'We've got to get through,' Mikan muttered to herself.

Then she had an idea but she prayed that he wouldn't say anything to humiliate her.

She called out to him in her most high-pitched voice.

'Natsume!' she called.

He obviously didn't hear her. Mikan sighed, and managed to push through the girls. Only few. For some were looking angry at having to be pushed.

'Hey!'

'Watch it, freak, can't you see we're busy here?'

'Wait your turn!'

'Ow, that was my foot!'

Mikan ignored them and once she reached as far as she could go, once she was sure he would be able to see her, she called again. 'Natsume! It's me Mikan!'

Finally, he heard her. Probably it was her name that caught his attention. Just as expected, he said, 'Hey, Polka! Enjoyed the show?'

Mikan blushed. Why did he keep calling her that?

Natsume then disentangled himself from Luna and some other crazy girls.

Luna looked outraged once he saw to whom Natsume was going.

'Hey, Natsume, come back!' she whined. But she was glaring daggers at Mikan. Mikan knew as a permanent fact that she had somehow reached Luna's bad side, without doing anything. What kind of girls did the rich people world have? Mikan decided that she needed to worry about that later.

'Hey, Polka,' he smirked once he got near her.

'I need to talk to you,' Mikan said, blushing.

Natsume smirked. 'As in private?'

Mikan nodded.

'You like me, Polka! Don't you?'

Mikan didn't know what else to do. She could only nod.

'I knew it, Polka!' he said in triumph. Mikan needed to extinguish that later.

'Will you please come?'

'Sure!'

Mikan retreated away before he could touch her. She reached Hotaru and they both waited as Natsume broke away from the crowd. He frowned to see Hotaru standing with Mikan.

'Hey, bride queen, give us some privacy, would you?' he smirked. 'Polka and I need to talk. Go get Ruka.'

'Natsume,' said Mikan fiercely. 'Shut up!'

Natsume froze at Mikan's tone. He was shocked. Mikan had never talked to him like that before. Sure, she shouted at the top of her lungs but she had never sounded this serious before.

Then Natsume took in Hotaru's face.

'Hey,' he said, eyebrows pulling together. 'What's going on?'

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about,' said Mikan. 'Let's go some place private.'

Natsume followed Mikan and Hotaru to the front garden, where there was nobody around.

**0000000000000000**

'Hayate was my high school lover,' said Hotaru to Natsume, who was sitting on the front porch steps and was listening with a stony face.

'We gave each other love letters and everything,' she continued, unable to prevent tears flowing down her cheeks. Mikan had an arm around her and was rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. 'But after I saw he was a bad piece of work, I broke up and moved away from him. But tonight he returned and blackmailed me that he's going to stop my wedding with those letters.'

She cried silently.

'Hotaru has to take all her jewellery and money with her to his house,' said Mikan gravely. 'Otherwise he's going to show everyone those letters and create a very bad effect on her.'

Natsume stayed in the frozen position. The only part of him that was moving was his fingers that were clenching and unclenching. His crimson eyes looked angry.

Then he sighed.

He looked up and motioned Mikan to bend down to him. She did.

'What?' she said.

'You lied to me back there,' was his reply. Mikan blinked.

'Well … I didn't know what else to do to get you out of there,' she mumbled, blushing. 'Anyway, that's the least of our troubles. Point is, I didn't know who else to tell,' she said. 'Didn't want to make this a big issue. Thought we'd sort this out ourselves. Can you please help us?'

Natsume looked at Hotaru, whose eyes were very red.

'Hey, bride queen,' he said, getting up. 'I know how to get hold of those letters.'

For the first time in an hour, Hotaru smiled.

**00000000000000**

Mikan stared in shock as she watched Natsume casually pick the lock of Hayate's house with a pen knife.

'Piece of cake,' he said, pocketing the knife.

'God, you seem to be an expert at this,' said Mikan, raising an eyebrow. 'Is this what you do in New York?'

'You do not want to make me angry, Polka Dots.'

'Enlighten me, pervert,' she said. 'This is the middle of the night. I can't believe we're actually at _his _house. What if he catches us?'

'He won't,' he said airily. 'I saw the freak going out for the night with his friends. He'll turn up in the morning after he comes round from getting drunk. Now shut up and open the door.'

Mikan gently turned the handle of the front door and both of them stepped inside.

The door closed behind them.

'Don't switch on any of the lights,' said Natsume.

'God, I wasn't going to. I'm not that stupid,' hissed Mikan.

Natsume chuckled to himself as he flipped on his torch. Mikan turned hers on too.

They seemed to be in the living room.

'Search everywhere,' said Natsume. He peeked behind the television set, upturned the sofa cushions, looked underneath the coffee table, pushed aside the heap of magazines on the mantelpiece, moved the DVD rack and every bit of the furniture.

'Ew,' he said in disgust, holding up a pair of pants that he pulled out from the sofa cushions. 'He sticks that here? Gross!'

He threw it to the side and resumed searching.

Mikan meanwhile was poking inside the shelves. There were so many books and folders. She checked every file label, scanned through every book page.

It took half an hour.

She sighed, putting back the last book. Then she looked at the final cupboard that hadn't been searched in. She opened the door and found nothing inside. She gave a grumble but just before closing the door, she found a small folder pushed to the back of the bottom shelf. She pulled it to her and opened it.

Then her eyes gleamed in victory once she saw what the pile of papers inside were.

'I've found them!' she cried in joy.

'Shh!' said Natsume, rushing over. 'Shut up, Polka, you're going to get us killed.'

He took the file from Mikan and carefully scanned through the papers.

'Man …,' he said.

Mikan suddenly tugged on his jacket. 'Natsume.'

'This is too sweet,' Natsume muttered, pulling a face as he still looked through the pages.

Mikan tugged on his jacket again. 'Uh, Natsume?'

'What is it, Polka?' he said, eyes still on the letters.

'You, um, might want to look at this.' She sounded scared.

Natsume put down the folder and cast his torch in front of him.

Only to reveal a dog.

It was a German Shepherd. Its dark eyes were regarding them with ferocity. It growled a little.

'Looks like Hayate has a guard dog,' said Natsume, staring at the brute.

'I don't think it looks friendly,' said Mikan, shifting to stand behind Natsume.

The dog barked.

'Down, boy,' said Natsume. 'Be a good dog.'

'Natsume,' groaned Mikan. 'Shouldn't we get out of here? Freddie looks hungry.'

The dog barked again as Natsume stared at her incredulously. '_Freddie?!'_

'It obviously has a name if it is a pet,' said Mikan. 'And I didn't know how else to call it.'

Natsume wondered if she had finally gone insane. But then he was a little nervous as he regarded Freddie again. The dog barked.

'Alright,' Natsume said. 'I'm really not scared of dogs.'

Freddie barked again, this time louder.

'Get ready to run,' Natsume said. 'On three. One – two –'

Suddenly, without warning, he started running into the dining room. Mikan tore after him, shrieking, 'Hey, you didn't say three! That's not fair!'

The dog chased after them. Natsume knocked a chair to block its way but Freddie jumped over it casually.

'There!' Mikan said, pointing to a door.

Natsume didn't hesitate to follow her inside the room. Once they ran in, Natsume tried to close the door but the dog was too fast. So he ran after Mikan and the pair of them jumped into the ensuite and closed the glass doors.

They had actually run into the bathroom.

Freddie barked at them but wasn't able to come any further.

'Are you crazy?' said Mikan. 'Why did you close both of the doors? Why didn't you close the room door instead?'

'You're the one who's insane,' he snapped. 'It could have taken a bite out of me. You're the one who ran into the bathroom in the first place. Keep quiet.'

The ensuite doors only reached upto a few feet from the floor so Natsume was able to climb on the side ledge and peer down at the dog. Mikan climbed onto the other side ledge and she too peered down.

The dog barked at them in frustration.

'Sweet, it looks like you're the one it's mad at,' smirked Natsume at Mikan. 'He doesn't like the name "Freddie".'

Mikan rolled her eyes as she got down and stood in the bath tub. 'Get down from there!'

Natsume jumped down.

'First of all, stop being smarty pants and try to find a way to get us out of here,' she said angrily.

Natsume narrowed his eyes at her then brightened them as he looked at something over her shoulder. 'Hey, give me that shampoo bottle, Polka.'

'Natsume, this isn't the right time for you to take a bath,' she snapped.

Natsume glared at her. 'Idiot,' he seethed. He reached over and picked up the bottle. He climbed back onto the ledge. Mikan climbed back on hers to see what Natsume was about to do.

'I'm going to chuck the bottle on his head and he'll eventually run out,' he said smoothly.

He threw the bottle forcefully at the dog … but the animal just jumped and caught it in its jaws.

Mikan and Natsume gasped.

Then Freddie dropped the bottle and kicked it away.

'Er,' said Mikan. 'You were saying?'

Natsume pursed his lips.

'You done?' said Mikan. 'Get down for god's sake.'

She jumped down again and he did too.

'At least I'm thinking of strategies,' he retorted. 'What've _you_ got up your sleeve then, Miss Intelligent?'

Mikan sighed.

She leaned back into the tiled wall and breathed heavily. 'I wish we could just somehow get out of here.'

'Know what?' said Natsume. 'I've got another plan.'

'What?'

'Why don't you open the door and jump out? Freddie will chase you nonstop –' Mikan didn't look pleased.

'What about you then?' she said, narrowing her eyes.

'I'll just pick up the letters and will be right behind you,' he said smoothly.

'Are you kidding me, Hyuuga?'

'Nah, I'm serious, Polka.'

'Then you go,' she said. 'I'm not getting chased by the dog.'

To her surprise, Natsume shrugged. 'Alright then.'

Without thinking what she was doing, she reached out and grabbed his muscled shoulder. 'Hey, stop, what if it bites you?'

Natsume smirked as he gazed at the hand on his shoulder. It was restraining him from going out and getting bitten by Freddie.

'Wow, such care you have for me,' he said smugly.

Mikan blushed and took her hand back.

Natsume slid down to sit on the bathtub. Mikan remained standing, feeling awkward.

'Please sit down, madam,' he smirked.

Mikan swallowed nervously, twiddling her fingers. Oh what had she ever done to get herself in a sticky situation like this? Here she was, with the pervert Natsume, trapped with him by a dog in an ensuite in the middle of the night in some jerk's house.

'I told you to sit down, Polka,' ordered Natsume.

Mikan bit her lip as she carefully slid down. Unfortunately, there was little space that she couldn't avoid sitting with her arm pressed against Natsume's.

Whilst she was sitting with her knees locked and trying her best to sit close to the wall as possible, Natsume had his legs spread out and was stretching his arms.

'Well, we're trapped alright,' he said.

He then looked at Mikan, who was trying her best to lean away from him.

'What are you doing?' he said, raising an eyebrow.

'Just … keep away from me,' she said, her voice shuddering slightly.

'Ooh, you're actually scared of me?' he smirked, and just to entertain himself, he leaned slowly into her space.

She gave a small squeal. 'God, keep your tail intact!'

He chuckled slyly as he pulled back.

'You're seriously not thinking I'm going to rape you, are you?'

Mikan didn't say anything. She kept her eyes fixed on the glass door, trying with all her might to think of a way to escape from the house. Unfortunately, she couldn't come up with any.

'Hey, Polka,' he said.

'What, pervert?'

'What will you do if we have to stay here all night?'

Mikan turned to glare at him. 'I'll find a way to kick your ass before you can do anything sneaky and escape.'

Natsume chuckled again. 'There's a dog out there.'

'I don't care!'

He snickered as he turned away. Mikan felt like punching him. How can one person be so annoying?

'I'm bored,' Natsume said. Mikan sighed, rolling her eyes. What now?

'I hate just sitting in this bath tub and not doing anything,' he said.

'So what do you want me to do about it?'

'Just tell me what we can do,' he said.

Mikan groaned. Instead of deciding to while the time away in this bathroom, why can't he at least think of a way to get out of here? Mikan hated to admit it, but Natsume was very smart.

She felt like snapping at him to use his brain but she instead answered his question.

'Why don't you sing a song?'

Natsume looked amused. 'You want me to sing? Man, Polka, admit it. You like my voice!'

Mikan narrowed her eyes. 'No. I told you to sing cause at least your voice can scare the dog away.'

Natsume glared devilishly.

Then suddenly, he did the very last thing Mikan expected him to do. She shut her ears and looked around fearfully as he started to sing "Who Let The Dogs Out?" at the top of his voice.

'What the hell?' Mikan gasped.

Natsume grabbed the shower and used it as a mike. He suddenly adapted the cool way he does on stage and Mikan … well, let's just say Mikan was staring at him with fearful wide eyes and was frozen.

'Natsume … stop! You're going to wake up the street!'

But he continued singing.

Then he grabbed the tap of the shower.

Before Mikan could shout out a warning, Natsume turned on the shower, not aware of what he was doing.

Water blasted like rain all over the ensuite. Natsume suddenly realised what he had done.

'Oh no!' Mikan wailed in despair as her lovely chiffon dress got soaked. 'Natsume, turn it off!'

He fumbled with the tap but unfortunately, it broke off.

'Oh, man,' he said. Now there was no way to turn off the water.

'Natsume, turn that thing off!' Mikan shrieked. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE –!'

'SHUT UP, POLKA!'

Mikan stared at him in shock as he grabbed her shoulders as he shouted. She then looked at him clearly.

Natsume was fully wet. Since he had ran his fingers through his hair, it stood up erotically, bringing more attention to his incredibly handsome face. Added to this distracting sight, his white shirt was now see through because of the water. Mikan could see the wet fabric clinging to the well-defined body of his.

She blushed madly.

Natsume moved so that he was right in front of her, blocking the water from spraying on her. He gazed into her eyes.

'Happy? Problem solved.'

Too dazed by the striking way he looked right now, Mikan just nodded.

The pair of them stood there in the shower, looking at each other.

Suddenly a ringing broke them out of their trance.

Scared, Mikan grabbed Natsume.

He smirked. 'That was my phone.'

She instantly let go of him as he reached into his jeans pocket. He pulled out an expensive black and silver phone and flipped it open.

'Hello?' he said. A pause. 'Hey, Lisa!'

Mikan blinked at the dreamy look in his eyes.

'I miss you too,' he said seductively.

_Gah, what a moron. What a pervert, _she thought angrily.

'Honey, I'm in the shower right now,' he said. 'I'll call you back.'

Mikan pretended not to notice as he hung up and put the phone in his pocket.

'That was my girlfriend,' he told her.

'I never asked you,' she snapped.

'Thought you might,' he smirked.

'I don't give a damn,' she hissed.

He chuckled to himself as he watched the way she pulled her face into a pout.

There was a pause.

'Just curious,' she said. 'Just how many girlfriends do you have?'

'Let's see ….' he said, pretending to think. 'Fourteen.'

'WHAT?!' Mikan's eyes bulged.

'Including you,' he added, smirking again.

Mikan's anger flared. 'I'm-not-your-girlfriend-_pervert!'_

'Uh-huh,' he said slyly. 'When girls say _no_, that's when they accept the fact.'

Mikan was stumped. 'Then … yes.'

'Nuh-uh, _yes_ means accepting too,' he snickered.

'Hey, don't you pull that on me! I hate you, you know that?'

'Sheesh, calm down,' he said. 'Let me explain. In my view, every girl who talks to me is a friend. Just an understanding in some way. See you're talking to me now. You're a friend. And you're a girl too. So you're my girlfriend.'

Mikan took a while to process those words. Then she said, 'No, I don't agree with you. It has to be a girl friend. With a space in between. In your view, there isn't any space between those words. And anyway, _girlfriend_ applies to only romantic relationships.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Polka, stop being dramatic. Alright, let's take this talk in your line. Every person in their life has somebody special in their hearts. Now I've got a girl in my heart. Obviously, you must have a guy in your heart as well. So tell me, who's he?'

His eyes were glittering.

Mikan frowned in thoughts. 'Ummm.'

Then the shower stopped. 'Hey, look, the water's stopped!' she said.

Natsume rolled his eyes again. 'I could have asked the dog instead of you …. Hey, I've got an idea!'

'What?'

'Stand ready by that door. I'll open this one and infuriate the dog. Once he starts jumping at me, I'll lure him in and we'll escape through your door and lock him in!'

Mikan groaned. 'Why didn't you tell this earlier?'

Natsume smirked then he faced his door. He opened it to find the dog glaring at him.

'How smart are you, doggie?'

Freddie barked.

'Get ready,' Natsume whispered to Mikan.

She kept her hand ready at the handle. Natsume pulled a ferocious face at the dog and all too soon, it leapt at him. Natsume smoothly moved out of the way as Mikan pulled open her door. Natsume jumped after her quickly and together they managed to lock Freddie in the ensuite.

He started howling.

'Yes!' Mikan said in triumph.

'Come on, let's get out of here,' Natsume said. He grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and into the living room.

He picked up the letters and the pair of them made to dart for the door but they froze in place once they saw somebody else was also in the room with them.

'Hold it,' said the murderous form of Hayate, who was pointing a gun at them.

_To be continued …_

**_Please review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **__Hey, my readers. I'm so sorry for this late update. Had so much work these last few weeks. Please forgive me for keeping you waiting. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing._

_**Chapter Nine:**_

Mikan and Natsume froze near the table and stared, horrified as a hand switched on the light, revealing a tall and murderous Hayate standing before them. His eyes were beyond furious and the gun was pointing directly at Natsume's heart. Despite being threatened, Natsume grabbed Mikan around her front and pulled her behind him.

Standing along with Hayate were five men, each dressed in black and were twice the size of Natsume. They surrounded the pair in a big circle. Mikan noticed them drawing knives and guns out of their pockets. She became so overwhelmed with fright that her eyes secreted terrified tears and her body shuddered. She grabbed onto Natsume's arm, which was still holding her.

'Give me those letters and none shall be harmed,' said Hayate.

Natsume was the one holding the folder. He glanced at it once and then focused back on Hayate's fingers, calculating if he would pull the trigger or not.

'Just curious,' he said. 'How did you find out?'

Hayate smirked. 'My girlfriend is _so_ predictable. Filthy rich brat will surely have sneaks like you to help her out of her weeny situation.'

Natsume raised his eyebrows.

'And if I might say, my pants were out of the couch,' he said. 'They help me to know whether there are any thieves.'

'Dude, you're seriously sick,' said Natsume, looking disgusted. 'I mean, you stuff a pair of pants in your sofa to check if there are intruders? God, no wonder Hotaru broke up with you.'

'Now, now, not wise to judge on my traps when you're about to die, wise guy,' smirked Hayate.

Then his eyes focused on Mikan, who gripped Natsume tighter.

'But I wasn't expecting my girlfriend to send _her,' _he smirked at Mikan. 'Did she think she could exchange herself with her?'

Natsume's eyes had fire in them. Then he spoke in a steel voice that was so fearsome. 'You dare touch her, you bastard, and you're dead.'

Hayate's eyebrows rose in amusement. 'Oh, what will you do?'

He took a step closer. 'I should say, she is something.'

He took another step closer.

'Keep away,' Natsume hissed, gripping Mikan tighter. Mikan was terrified.

Hayate stopped just two steps away from Natsume and Mikan. His cold eyes were taking in Mikan however.

Natsume noticed. His eyes glowed, if possible, even more dangerously.

Then Hayate gave a signal to one of his goons. Natsume, who was very quick, saw through the corner of his eyes one of the men step forward to grab Mikan. He reacted immediately. With a flourish, he aimed a painful kick to one of Hayate's shins while his free hand grabbed the goon's hand in a pincer like grip.

He yelped. Mikan stared in astonishment as Natsume backed her flat against the wall and kick the goon right in his … Mikan stared as he grabbed his sensitive part and fell to the floor, howling in pain.

'Get them!' Hayate roared.

But Natsume was on a roll. He swerved, ducked and punched anyone square in the face.

Mikan watched, stunned. She never expected Natsume to be this talented. She didn't even expect him to have such a powerful hand. But then, her reprimanding mind told her, he _did _have a rocking body. And in order to attain and maintain it, he must work out a lot, hence the power in his muscles.

Then suddenly, a cold hand grabbed her shoulder.

It was Hayate!

Mikan screamed in terror and in an effort to free herself, she flailed and brought her knee upwards.

Hayate yelled in pain as Mikan's knee caught him in his you-know-where.

Natsume, who heard Mikan's scream and was about to rush to save her, watched the surprising scene in front of him with wide eyes.

'Not bad, Polka!' he said in admiration.

Mikan smirked back and she looked over her shoulder to spot two snooker sticks. She picked them up and ran forward to help Natsume. As he was dealing with one goon, another caught him from behind. Mikan whipped the goon right on his head with a stick.

'Thanks, Polka,' Natsume said and he kicked the goon right in front of him in the gut. 'Here, catch!' he said and he threw the folder to Mikan, who caught it.

'What –?' she wondered.

Natsume, as he punched another goon, yelled, 'Go! Run! Get yourself out of here!'

'I can't leave you, you idiot!' she said.

'I'll be right behind you! Go!'

'No!'

'I'll take care of her,' said a cold voice. Before Mikan could do anything else, Hayate grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

'Ow!' Mikan yelled. 'Get off, you bastard!'

'Hayate, take your hands off her!' Natsume threatened from the other end of the room. Three goons lay unconscious at his feet and he was struggling with the two left. But even then, he was cursing Hayate.

Hayate paid no attention and instead pulled the folder out of Mikan's hands.

'Thank you,' he said smoothly. He put them inside his jacket. 'And, now, let's see how good Hotaru darling's friend is.'

Mikan gulped as he started dragging her inside.

'Natsume!' she yelled.

Natsume saw them, stared in horror and then punched the two goons. Then he kicked both of them directly where it hurt most. They fell to the floor, howling in pain. He launched himself over the sofa and collided with Hayate, pinning him to the wall.

Mikan wriggled free and assisted Natsume in pushing Hayate.

'Get the letters,' Natsume said to Mikan.

Mikan stuck her hands inside Hayate's jacket and pulled them out.

'Got them? Now step back,' said Natsume.

Mikan obliged and watched as Natsume released Hayate. Then he aimed an excellent blow to his face. Hayate roared. He grabbed Natsume by his jacket and started pinning him to the wall, but Natsume was not able to be restrained. He groaned as he punched every part of Hayate he could reach. As Hayate rolled pathetically to the floor, Natsume grabbed the two snooker sticks and started rapping Hayate hardly with them.

Meanwhile, one of the goons started stirring. He noticed Mikan standing alone, unprotected by Natsume, and holding the folder. He saw Natsume and Hayate, busy in combat and decided this was his chance. He got up with difficulty and started toward Mikan. He grabbed her shoulder.

Mikan shrieked and pulled herself with all her might out of his grip. He chased as she ran into the kitchen.

'Now you're cornered, sugar,' he smirked.

Mikan gulped again. He came closer.

'No one here to protect you,' he said slyly. 'You're mine.'

'Don't you dare,' Mikan hissed.

He rolled his eyes. 'You think I'm going to be brought down by one pathetic chick? Please.'

He came closer and closer. Mikan thought wildly, trying to figure out a way to get herself out of here. She analysed his moves and then saw something near the sink that gave her a good idea. She smirked, wishing her plan would go as planned, and put on a very brave face. 'I think you are, you bald headed freak. Now be a man and come and get me.'

That was it for the goon. With a greedy expression, he leapt forward and Mikan jumped out of the way. The man went crashing into the counter. Knowing she had very little time, she grabbed the glass bottle near the sink and brought it crashing down onto the thug's head. He shouted in agony. As if to add a cherry to the cake, she kicked him where it hurt most and he finally fell down, not moving.

Mikan stared down at her victim, unable to believe what she just did. 'Take that, you moron,' she smirked.

'Polka!' came a voice and Mikan turned around to see Natsume stumbling in. 'You okay?'

'Of course,' she smiled.

Natsume widened his eyes as he looked at the unconscious goon on the floor. 'Whoa, you did that?'

'Yes,' said Mikan. Then she waved the folder. 'Come on, we've got a mail to deliver.'

Natsume stared at her in awe as he followed her out into the living room. She stopped in her tracks to see Hayate lying on the floor, unconscious. 'How'd you nail him?'

'Gave him good raps on the head and he's down with amnesia,' Natsume smirked.

Mikan stared at him. 'Amnesia? You're not serious.'

'Trust me,' said Natsume. 'When I told him to keep his sorry ass away from Hotaru, he was like, 'Hotaru? Who's Hotaru?'.'

Mikan laughed. Natsume did too. 'Come on, Polka Dots, let's go.'

**000000000000**

Hotaru looked like a blind girl seeing the sun for the first time as she looked letter after letter.

Natsume and Mikan watched her with pleased expressions.

'Oh God … my heart,' Hotaru sighed. 'It's like being reborn.'

She hugged Mikan. Mikan patted her on the back and once they broke apart, she said, 'Natsume is the one you should show your gratitude.'

Hotaru looked at Natsume.

'Whoa, hey, Polka's the one who should get the credit. I just assisted her.'

Hotaru looked at Mikan.

'No, Natsume risked his whole life. Thank him.'

'N –' Natsume began but Hotaru broke him off.

'Okay! Thanks to both of you!' she said.

Mikan smiled and Natsume gave a small bow.

'I was so worried about you two,' said Hotaru. 'What if something happened? But, Natsume, I should really thank you more.'

'Why?' he said.

'For taking care of Mikan,' she said. 'She couldn't have survived on her own. You could have but she's … thank you.'

'Naw, it was nothing,' said Natsume.

Hotaru smiled, put her arm around Mikan and said, 'Goodnight, Natsume, go get some sleep.'

'Yeah, goodnight,' he said, holding up a hand as a wave.

Mikan and Hotaru ascended the stairs. Mikan looked through the corner of her eyes at Natsume, who was taking off his jacket and running his fingers through his hair. He dropped down onto the couch and stretched.

Mikan deliberated in her thoughts. She should really owe him.

'God, now I can sleep in peace,' said Hotaru as they reached the top of the stairs. Mikan smiled but her attention was focused on Natsume, who was downstairs.

'Goodnight, Mikan, see you in the morning,' said Hotaru. 'And thank you so much.'

'Hey, I'm your best friend,' Mikan smiled. They hugged each other again. After they broke apart, Hotaru went to her room. Mikan waited until the door shut behind her and then looked over the banister at Natsume, who was stretched on the couch.

He caught Mikan watching him.

'Hey, Polka,' he called. 'Not going to sleep?'

'Natsume, I …' She let go of the banister and started going down the stairs.

Natsume sat up and got up from the couch. Mikan walked to him and stopped right in front of him.

'What?' he said, smirking a little.

'I just wanted to say thank you,' said Mikan. 'For saving my life.'

'Hey, you were a kick yourself,' he said. 'Remind me not to get on your bad side.'

Mikan laughed. A real laugh.

Then she held out her hand.

'Friends?'

Natsume looked down at it and back up at her. He took her hand.

'Friends.'

**000000000000000**

Mikan took care to aim.

'Shoot!' called Hotaru.

Mikan flung the stone and it hit the tower forcefully, causing the blocks to fly in all directions.

It was the next day morning. All of them – Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Luna, Koko, Tsubasa, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Anna, Misaki, Sumire, Nonoko, Mr and Mrs Imai, Mr and Mrs Nogi, Mr and Mrs Koizumi and Kaoru were out in the garden, under the glorious sun. The youngsters along with Kaoru were playing "Seven Stones".

Team A: Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Sumire and Kaoru.

Team B: Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Tsubasa and Luna.

Once Mikan hit the tower, the two teams moved back, each regarding the other. Natsume smirked devilishly at Mikan. Mikan smirked back as if to say, _I'm going to win._

'Hey, what kind of a game is this?' asked Mr Koizumi to Mr Imai.

The adults were relaxing underneath umbrellas and watching the kids at their game.

'It's called "Seven Stones",' replied Mr Imai. 'See the tower of seven blocks? They're stacked up one on top of the other and one from any team has to hit it. Then, that same team will have to rearrange it while the other team tries to knock that team out with that tennis ball Natsume's having.'

Mr Koizumi watched as Natsume narrowly missed Anna.

'Yeesh, this is a stupid game,' said Mr Koizumi. 'What if the ball hits a place it shouldn't?'

'Getting injured is natural in games,' said Mr Imai.

Just then the ball hit him squarely on the head.

'Ow!' yelped Mr Imai.

'Sorry, Dad,' said Hotaru as she rushed past. Meanwhile, Ruka picked up the ball and chased after her, calling, 'Sorry, Uncle!'

Mikan was very quick. She by herself had managed to stack up three blocks. Only four more. She dodged out of the way as Ruka flung the ball at her. Hotaru jumped out of the way too and she took the opportunity to grab the next block and put it on top of the third.

'Yay, Hotaru!' cheered the rest of the girl team.

But the cheers had to be silenced. Koko had the ball and he threw it at Sumire. She didn't see it coming and hence got hit.

'Oh no,' groaned the rest of the girl team while the boy team and Luna whooped.

'Never mind,' called Sumire, moving to sit with Mrs Imai. 'Come on, girls, we can win this!'

But it was getting difficult. All too soon, Misaki got hit by Tsubasa. But there was an advantage as Nonoko swooped in and put the fifth block on top of the fourth.

'Hey, these chicks are playing the role of engineers here!' Kitsuneme yelled. 'Let's bust them out before it's too late, guys!'

'Koko,' said Hotaru threateningly. 'You call us chicks _one more time ...'_

He stepped away from her and to Ruka. 'Jesus, man, your fiancee is scary.'

Ruka chuckled.

But then they focused on the game.

Kaoru got hit by Natsume next.

'Got you, Mum,' he smirked.

Kaoru waved him off.

Now there was only Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. Surrounded by a bunch of boys and Luna.

They were outnumbered.

'Spread out,' Mikan said. 'And try to get those two blocks!'

'There!' cried Anna, pointing to the sixth block, lying innocently near the fountain.

'Go!' said Nonoko. 'I'm right behind you.'

Anna gave a head's start and tore through the garden, with Yuu following her closely. Anna grabbed the sixth block and threw it at Nonoko just as she got hit by the ball. Nonoko put the sixth on top of the fifth.

Only three members left. And the final block.

Mikan looked around frantically for it. Since it was so small, it was difficult to see where it had landed.

Ruka picked up the ball and threw at Hotaru, who dodged out of the way. But unfortunately, the ball hit an unsuspecting Anna.

'Oh no!' said Mikan.

'Yeah!' said the boy team in triumph.

Ruka picked up the ball again and to aid him Natsume, Koko and Kitsuneme surrounded Hotaru. Tsubasa, Yuu and Luna stood around the tower.

Mikan knew she had to find that last block. Fast.

Suddenly, she saw something red lying in the bushes.

The last block!

But how to get it?

Mikan watched as Ruka tried to corner Hotaru, estimating on how to hit her.

Mikan had an idea.

'Hotaru! Catch!' she called.

As expected, all heads turned in her direction and Hotaru, taking advantage of their distraction, ducked around Natsume and Koko and out of the circle. Ruka threw the ball but it missed her. The boys gave a confused look as Mikan darted to the bushes and picked up the red block.

'She has the last one!' yelled Koko in horror.

'Hotaru!' yelled Mikan, throwing it to her once she started running. You weren't supposed to run with a block in your hand. Hotaru was running too. She stopped as she caught the block. And jumped out of the way as Tsubasa threw the ball at her.

'Aw, man, can't we nail two girls?' said Kitsuneme.

Mikan dodged Luna. Once she was free, she caught the block from Hotaru.

Then she stopped as she looked around. All were frozen in place. Watching something behind Mikan.

Hang on. Where was the ball? Nobody had it.

'Heads up, Polka,' said a seductive voice from behind Mikan.

She gasped and looked over her shoulder at Natsume, who was standing ten feet away, smirking at her and throwing the ball up and down with one hand. He looked like a predator who had located his prey.

'Oh no,' she said.

'Oh yes,' he said evilly.

'Hotaru!' she yelled, throwing the block to Hotaru, who ran as she caught it. Then Mikan started running. Natsume chased after her, trying to aim the ball correctly since Mikan was running this way and that. Natsume had to admire Mikan's skills in a game.

'Come on, Mikan!' cheered the girls who were out.

'You can do it, baby!'

'You're almost there!'

Natsume fixed his target, took aim and threw the ball ... but it missed her by an inch.

'Damn,' he said. The girl was too fast. Then he looked at over where the ball landed. At Luna's feet. 'Luna, get her!'

'Mikan!' Hotaru called, throwing the block to her.

Mikan caught it and ducked just in time as the ball flew over her head.

'Oh, screw it,' cursed Luna, glaring at Mikan. She had actually thrown the ball with force. She had seen the way Natsume was giving Mikan teasing looks and laughing while he chased her across the garden. This pathetic farm girl was _not_ going to take her Natsume away from her.

Meanwhile, the ball she threw had flown right up and had crashed through a window.

Mikan, as she ducked, stumbled and fell to the floor.

Then she looked in front of her.

The tower.

'No!' said Natsume.

'Yes!' said Mikan as she kept the last block on the top of the tower.

Cheers erupted. All the girls ran forward to envelop Mikan in their midst.

'You did it! You did it!'

'We won the game! We nailed those dudes!'

'Hmm, they can beat us at music but not at games,' giggled Anna.

They all turned around to show thumbs-down at the boys.

'We got you! Girls rule!'

The boys waved them off and told them to shut their mouths.

Luna, meanwhile, had gone into the house to retrieve the ball. It had fallen in Mikan's room. She picked it up and looked out the window at a horrifying sight.

Natsume was tackling Mikan.

'Hey, Natsume, stop!' she giggled.

'Oh no, you don't,' he joked as he pulled at her hair while she tried to get out of his grip. 'You cheated, didn't you?'

'I did not!'

'Cheater, cheater!'

They were laughing together.

The fire in Luna built up. Scowling and glaring daggers, she found a mahogany coloured horse sitting gracefully on the dresser. There was a sign next to it that said: _Please Don't Touch._

Luna sneered. 'Sorry, madam, but I don't follow your rules.'

Then she picked up the horse and set it crashing to the floor, where it broke.

**00000000000000**

'Hey, Mikan,' called Luna as she walked toward Mikan and Hotaru, Everyone was still in the garden.

'Hey, Luna,' smiled Mikan.

'You have a horse doll in your room right?'

'Yeah?'

'Um, it broke as the ball hit it,' she said, putting on a fake sorry expression.

Mikan's smile faded, her eyes widened and she had a shocked and hard expression as she started running into the house, Hotaru after her. Natsume watched them go with a disturbed look.

Up in the house, Mikan stumbled into her room. Her eyes found her Cadbury, lying in pieces on the tiled floor. It was as if a thunderstorm had crashed her mind.

'No,' she whimpered and she fell to her knees as tears started pouring from her eyes.

'No, no, no,' she said, her voice cracking as she picked up the pieces and held them to her chest. She sobbed onto Hotaru's shoulder, who had knelt beside her and had put an arm around her friend.

'Mikan, I'm sorry,' she whispered. She too had tears in her eyes. 'Looking at you feel this way, I know how much Cadbury was special to you.'

'She was the whole world to me ever since I was little,' Mikan cried. 'I never thought she'd leave me like this.'

'Shh, shh,' said Hotaru, rubbing Mikan's shoulder.

'I miss Dad,' whispered Mikan. 'I want him now.'

Hotaru sat on the floor and pulled Mikan to her as she sobbed into her chest, clutching Cadbury.

Outside the room, a figure with raven hair and crimson eyes had a sad look on his face as he watched and heard what happened in the room.

**0000000000000000000**

That night, Mikan was up on the roof. Her red and swollen eyes were watching the stars.

She missed her parents very much. All these days, she'd been so happy and didn't give her home a thought but now she was. She wanted nothing more than to be back on the farm, in the shelter of her loving parents.

As her mother's warm kind face loomed into her mind, she tried hard to control the tears.

_Mum, please come and take me away. I miss you._

Her father's face loomed into her mind.

_Dad … Cadbury's gone. I need you so much now._

Mikan wiped her tears away with her handkerchief.

'Counting stars?' said a voice behind her.

Mikan looked over her shoulder to see none other than Natsume leaning on the threshold, hands in his pockets as he regarded her.

She didn't say anything.

'But isn't that too hard?' he said, walking to stand beside her. 'I'll help you.'

He looked up at the stars and started counting. Mikan sighed and walked away from him to sit on the ledge.

'It is too hard,' Natsume smirked.

He went over to her.

Mikan wiped away her tears as much as she could. She didn't want to cry in front of Natsume.

Suddenly, a familiar clomping noise broke her out of her thoughts.

Her eyes, which were on the ground, watched in shock as the shadow of a hand held something shaped like a horse.

She looked up in wonder and saw what Natsume had in his hands.

In his hands were a mahogany horse, decorated with a saddle and beautiful reins.

She was lost for words.

'This is the same horse your father gave you,' he said, standing right in front of her. He was smiling. 'I took so much effort in sticking it back.'

Mikan didn't know what to say. She just held out her hands.

Natsume gave her Cadbury.

Mikan hugged her horse to her chest with a smile that was enough to light up a dark room. She gasped in happiness.

Natsume bent down to look at her in the eyes.

'I know how much this horse means to you,' he said softly. 'So I did it. I attached those accessories cause the broken marks still showed. But you can take them off if you don't like them.'

Mikan smiled. 'I love it.'

'You do?' he smirked.

'Really.'

'Thanks, Natsume,' he said.

She was bewildered. 'Huh?'

'You were too stunned to voice that aloud so I thanked myself,' he said airily.

She laughed.

'Goodnight, Polka,' he smiled and he started walked away.

'Natsume,' Mikan tried to say but he had already gone. Oh well, she thought.

Suddenly, he reappeared.

'You called me?' he smirked.

'Yeah,' she said, blushing. 'Nothing, it was just that … you took so much effort in putting Cadbury back. Um, why did you do it?'

He sighed and sat down beside her, giving her goosebumps.

Mikan blushed even more.

'You want me to tell you the truth?' he said softly.

Mikan nodded, as butterflies danced in her stomach.

'I can see the moon glow in your face as you smile,' he said. 'I didn't want you to stop smiling. That's why.'

Mikan stared in shock.

'That's all?'

'Yeah.'

'Seriously, that's all?'

'Yeah,' he said.

'Then … there's nothing between us. No like?'

'No, nothing,' he said coolly, getting up and walking away.

Mikan looked dejected.

Suddenly, Natsume seemed to sink in what Mikan had just said. His eyes widened and he dashed back to her, falling to his knees.

'What did you just say?' he gasped.

Mikan, pleased, just laughed mysteriously and jumped up to run away. But Natsume caught her hand.

'Hey, wait!'

Mikan froze as she realised Natsume was holding her hand. She felt butterflies in her again.

Natsume seemed to see what he just did and let go of her hand.

'Sorry,' he said.

But Mikan's hand remained in the same place in the air.

Natsume gave it a look and looked up at her.

Mikan blushed and nodded slightly, smiling a little.

Natsume held out his hand. Mikan slipped hers in it and enjoyed the swooping sensation as he held it and with his other hand, started stroking her skin.

He was marvelling at her hand in his and much to her shock, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently.

Butterflies fluttered madly in her stomach at the contact of his lips with her skin.

She stepped back to him as he pulled on her hand. He made her sit beside him again.

Mikan blushed as he took Cadbury from her hands, kept the horse aside and then looked into her eyes.

Natsume let a hand stroke the entire length of her arm. Mikan sighed inwardly. Then he cupped one of her cheeks and stroked it with his thumb, caressing it lovingly and the sensation he felt were saturated with passion.

As he leaned toward her, she playfully pushed him away and jumped up. Natsume followed her and grabbed her lightly around her waist from behind.

Mikan froze.

Natsume came very close and with one hand, swept her hair away from her neck. He let his lips brush against the skin of her neck as he breathed in her scent, making her close her eyes in contentment.

Then he tenderly turned her around to face him. Mikan opened her eyes to see Natsume watching her lovingly. He gently backed her to the wall and caged her between his arms.

Mikan put one hand on his chest and the other reached up to stroke a lock of hair away from his forehead. Natsume caught that hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it again, eyes always looking intently into hers.

Wanting his warmth and wanting to take in his fantastic scent, she leaned in and cuddled him. Natsume encircled his arms around her and hugged her close to him, burying his face into the bend between her neck and shoulder and kissing her neck gently again.

'Mikan?' whispered Natsume.

'You said my name,' smiled Mikan.

'Sure I did,' he said.

They never let go of each other.

'Mikan?' said Natsume again.

'Yes, Natsume?'

Then he said three words that made her forget all about everything. In her world, only her Natsume existed.

'I love you.'

Mikan tried to control the big smile that was forming on her face. She had never felt happiness and ecstasy like this before. This was pure bliss. She felt so safe, loved and protected.

She loved him too. More than he could imagine.

Natsume pulled back enough to gaze into her eyes. Then he leant forward and gently pressed his lips to hers, making her melt.

_To be continued …_

_**Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much to everyone who's supporting this story. It means so much._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing._

_**Chapter Ten:**_

'Mikan! Mikan!' called a voice.

Mikan moaned a little as she groggily opened her eyes. Hotaru came into focus. She was kneeling over her.

'Hotaru?' Mikan said as she blinked her eyes open fully.

Hotaru smiled. 'Wake up, sleepy, you've got stuff to do.'

Mikan slowly sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

'What's the time?'

'It's seven a.m.,' Hotaru said. 'Never mind, you've got some stuff to do anyway. And I want it done _right now.'_

'What sort of "stuff"?' Mikan asked, confused.

Hotaru pointed at Cadbury, standing majestically in her new and beautiful attire on top of Mikan's dresser. 'Like explaining who was the doctor that treated Cadbury and saved her life?'

Mikan widened her eyes as memories of last night came to her. Out on the rooftop ... crying as she thought of her parents ... Natsume handing her Cadbury, whom he fixed and decorated by himself ... She finally falling in love with him ... those fantastic kisses ...

Mikan blushed as she licked her lips nervously.

'Um,' she said.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. 'I'd like to know where you were before sleeping.'

'It's ... well, I was on the rooftop,' Mikan replied truthfully.

'And what were you _doing?'_

'Nothing.'

Hotaru smiled cheekily, bopping Mikan on the head. 'Come on, you can tell me.'

'It's nothing, Hotaru,' Mikan mumbled, averting her eyes.

Hotaru grabbed Mikan's shoulder. 'Don't you lie to me.'

Mikan didn't know what to do. She felt like curling under the covers and never be seen again.

'Was it Natsume?' said Hotaru gently, taking matters out of her hands.

'Um, kind of,' Mikan said quietly.

Hotaru heaved a sigh and bopped Mikan's head again. 'I know he's been having an eye for you. And I know it was him who fixed Cadbury.'

'Well ... yes.'

'Did he finally get the guts to confess to you?'

Mikan widened her eyes at Hotaru, unable to believe it.

'What?'

'Mikan,' said Hotaru, putting an arm around her. 'My cousin can be such an idiot, no matter how cool or smart he is. And, I can see through him.'

Mikan smiled a little.

'I don't know how, but he fell for you,' said Hotaru. She smiled widely. 'You love him too, don't you?'

Knowing that it was no use in hiding the truth from her, Mikan nodded, blushing even more.

'So ... you two made it up last night? Is that what you did?'

'Well, yes. But don't go beyond your imagination!' Mikan added quickly. 'It was just ... just a kiss, that's all.'

Hotaru laughed, ruffling Mikan's hair.

'I've thought of you as my sister right from childhood but now it looks like it's official!'

Mikan stared, slowly processing her words.

'Welcome to the family, Mikan,' said Hotaru.

Mikan smiled, going even more red.

'What, it _is_ the truth, right?' said Hotaru. 'Know what? I'm going to arrange your wedding all by myself after mine's over. With Ruka's help here and there.'

'Hotaru, I think you're going way too far,' Mikan laughed.

Then Mikan realised the full truth behind her words, even though she'd been playing.

Maybe a future with Natsume was going to be impossible to get.

She could see it clear as glass.

Her smile faded.

'What's wrong, Mikan?' said Hotaru.

'Hotaru, you're okay with me and Natsume,' said Mikan, shivering all over as she though of her next sentence. 'But ... the real problem lies with Mrs Hyuuga.'

Hotaru's smile faded too.

She didn't say anything.

She didn't have to. Mikan knew that she had hit a dead centre. Kaoru Hyuuga will _not_ be pleased by this. And Hotaru knew it too. Her aunt ... she didn't even want to think about it.

But then she laid it on her aunt's mind. And prayed with all heavens that she was right as she began to open her mouth to voice her thoughts aloud.

'Mikan,' she finally said. 'Don't worry about anything. Natsume means the whole world to her. She'll easily accept anything he wants. And right now, it's _you_ he wants. And Natsume can be a stubborn guy.'

'Still,' said Mikan. 'We're forgetting something else.'

'What?'

'I think she's planning to engage Natsume with Luna.'

Hotaru swallowed.

'I saw it two nights ago,' said Mikan, forcing her mouth to speak for she had a heavy weight in her heart. 'Mr Koizumi gave Mrs Hyuuga a necklace and she ... smiled as if she was agreeing to what was behind his actions. Both of them are going to wed Natsume with Luna.'

Hotaru licked her lips nervously.

'But, Mikan,' she said. 'Natsume loves _you. _He hates Luna.'

'But how long will it take for Mrs Hyuuga and the Koizumis to nail him into marrying Luna?' Mikan said shrewdly.

Hotaru didn't say anything.

'Besides,' Mikan continued, trying to ignore the pain that was flowing in her. 'Natsume and I only started loving each other last night. Only, like, eight hours ago. Not a long time for love to grow so strong.'

Hotaru put a hand on Mikan's shoulder.

'Don't underestimate him, Mikan. When he loves something, he can go beyond the limit. I know my cousin, okay?'

Mikan just nodded, willing not to cry.

**0000000000000000**

Mikan poured hot milk into her mug and then reached over for the sugar box and some coffee powder. After having that conversation with Hotaru, she'd decided to assure herself that everything will be okay. She she'd quickly had her bath and had come into the kitchen for some coffee.

She licked her lips as she poured one and half spoons of sugar and two spoons of coffee powder. As she stirred the mixture with a spoon, she felt something behind her.

Goosebumps rose on her neck and she froze.

She let go of the mug abruptly as she felt something like arms snake around her waist from behind. And a warm weight fell on the bend between her neck and shoulder.

Mikan slowly started to smile, looking fixedly at the mug in front of her.

'What is it, pervert?' she said softly.

She felt soft lips press to her neck and she had to sigh a little.

'Making coffee, Polka?' Natsume said, still letting his lips brush gently on her neck.

Mikan could have stayed there all day, in his arms, loved and safe and protected but ... she couldn't.

She heaved a sad sigh as she pried his arms off her and stepped away. She turned around to face him. Natsume frowned in confusion, looking a little dejected.

'What?' he said.

Mikan wanted to tell him the truth, all of it ... but she couldn't bring herself to say it out aloud. Looking at his face, she wasn't able to do it.

So she decided to hide it.

She smiled. 'We're in a kitchen.'

He slowly started to smirk. 'Oh ... that's the problem? So what? No problem, Polka, wanna go to my room?'

Mikan just smiled and playfully swatted his hands away.

'Don't get any ideas,' she said, reaching for her coffee and resuming her stirring. Then she took a deep sip. It was delicious.

'Or ... what?' he stated, stepping very close and backing her against the counter. He gave a devilish sly look at her, making the full use of his striking eyes.

'Hey ... mind the mug,' she giggled, trying to dodge around him.

Truth was, inside, she was terrified of anyone other than Hotaru walking in on them.

Natsume, son of the millionaire, trying to romance with an ordinary farm girl.

'That can be taken care of,' he smirked, grabbing her hand and slackening her grip on the handle by swooping in and kissing her cheek sneakily.

He whipped the mug out of her hands and chuckled at the startled expression on her face.

Then, he backed away to lean on the centre table. Eyes still watching her funny expression mischievously, he began to drink her coffee.

Mikan narrowed her eyes. 'If you wanted a drink, all you had to do was ask, you idiot. That's my cup!'

'Not anymore. And anyway, this is much sweeter,' he smirked, raising her mug at her. 'If you know what I mean.'

Mikan blushed.

Then she covered it by putting on a furious expression.

'Okay then,' she said, puffing up.

Natsume put the mug behind him as he started to laugh.

This really infuriated Mikan, but still, she smiled at his laugh. It was so charming.

'What?'

He regained himself. 'Why in the world are you trying to be angry, Polka? It doesn't suit you at all.'

He continued laughing.

Mikan had enough. Oh why was he the one to overrule her all the time?

She eyed her coffee mug behind him.

She prepared herself. She was going to get that mug. To prove that that he couldn't get past her.

_Natsume, here I come, _she thought.

She then put on a seductive smile on her face, while praying that nobody will come into the kitchen for another five minutes.

_Oh Lord, please, _she begged.

Natsume was still laughing.

Mikan continued to look seductive.

'Oh, Natsume,' she said smoothly.

He, clearly surprised by her tone, looked up.

Mikan slowly walked towards him, keeping the same expression on her face.

He blinked. 'What ... are you doing?'

She stopped right in front of him. Then she smiled as she put a hand on his cheek and leant in as if to kiss him. He reacted as she anticipated. He eagerly leant in too and Mikan took advantage of his distraction as she quickly reached behind him and retrieved her mug. She pulled away at the last minute and leapt away from him.

'Don't get any ideas,' she repeated, smirking as she drank her coffee.

Natsume gave a crooked smile. 'Smart, Polka.'

'Thank you,' Mikan said, continuing to drink.

Suddenly, Hotaru entered the kitchen. She stared at the pair in front of her and her face broke into a big smile.

'Now, excuse me, but I think this is a public area,' she said. 'Not doing anything naughty, are you?'

'No,' said Mikan, finishing her coffee.

'She's lying,' Natsume smirked. 'She almost raped me a few minutes ago.'

Mikan glared at him as Hotaru laughed softly.

'I did not!' Mikan snapped. 'I was getting my coffee.'

'Oh, were you?'

'Of course I was,' Mikan said. 'Pervert.'

'Polka Dots.'

'Irritating Jerk.'

'Immature Kid.'

'Okay, stop, stop!' said Hotaru.

Natsume continued to chuckle heartily, looking charming as he held onto the counter with one hand while the other was in his pocket. Mikan gave him the evil eye and turned to the sink to rinse her mug.

'Aw, come on, Polka, I know you love me,' he grinned.

Mikan blushed. _Seriously, in front of Hotaru?_

'I should _really _tell Ruka about you two,' smirked Hotaru, getting some milk from the fridge.

Mikan tried to cool down. The blood that was pumping madly in her was making her very warm.

No matter what he might say to make her eyes flash angrily, Natsume was such a charmer. He knew just what to do to sweep her off her feet.

Sadness flowed like an unstoppable river through her veins and nerves.

She wanted her Natsume so much. Being a farm girl, she'd never been exposed very much and she also knew the difficulties one can face in life. And yet, she grew up in a loving environment. And when she projected all her love to another individual that was from a totally different world, it was stronger than she anticipated.

She would never ever be able to let go of Natsume.

But how is she going to be able to be with him when she had several obstacles to consider?

Mrs Hyuuga was on the top of the list.

Next came David Koizumi.

Then Luna.

Then there was Mr and Mrs Imai to consider as well. Natsume was dear to them too.

And this was a very rich family.

They would _not_ want an ordinary farm girl, daughter of the owner of a common meat shop, to ruin their reputation.

Natsume's father scared her even more. A top industrialist in America. She didn't have any rights to be his daughter-in-law. And that too, Natsume was an only child. And he was the lead vocalist and guitarist of _Lightening Streak, _a world-wide famous band. Imagine when someone found out that he was seeing a _farm girl!_

The words sounded indigestible even in her mind.

Then what would others think?

'Mikan,' came Hotaru's voice from far away.

Mikan broke out of her thoughts, and was startled to find that her eyes were swimming in tears. Thank God she was turned away. She quickly wiped her eyes before facing Hotaru.

'I called you twice,' she stated.

'See, Hotaru, she's always thinking about me,' Natsume smirked.

Mikan laughed a little, both sad and happy. Both because of Natsume.

**00000000000000**

The morning of Hotaru's wedding dawned bright and beautiful.

The house looked exquisite. Mikan had never seen such a wonderful, luxurious, imposing and majestic decoration ever before. The house was adorned with roses of all shades, silk hung from the walls and windows, golden lights covered the whole of the exterior of the house and a red carpet was spread on the steps.

In the back garden, a huge white tent was put up, with its own silk curtains and roses. Here, the roses were white. The aisle looked magnificent with a red carpet, bordered on both sides by little white daisies. The altar had a medium sized podium, decorated by a crown of bouquets and white roses. Golden poles were situated on either side, and attached with crystal clear glass. Between the poles was where Hotaru would be wedded to Ruka. Right in front, was the priest's podium. The chairs had lush seats and the lean backs were covered with cream coloured satin. Just outside the big tent was the grand buffet, containing all dishes of vegetarian and non-vegetarian.

Added to the stunning view, soft music played in the background.

The house was crowded with guests.

All rich people with their families had come. And there were so many that Mikan could hardly believe that so many people can be so wealthy. Each of their dressing styles mirrored how luxurious their life is and will ever be.

The time was seven a.m.

And the betrothal was at nine.

While all this was happening in the very heart of Tokyo, like a festival ... at the suburbans and at the farm, Yuka and Izumi were getting ready for their little journey to the wedding. One bag was filled with gifts for Hotaru, whom they cherished like a daughter. And both of them looked very nice in the dresses. They wore them only during occasions. Izumi wore his priced brown suit, which he had taken great care to iron, while Yuka was in a lovely yellow dress with ruffles. She chose yellow, because strictly speaking, wearing a bright dress will be a very good omen to a wedding.

They were loading their bags onto the little, old fashioned truck they had. They usually used it for transporting meat and other stuff, but since there was no other option, they had to drive down in the truck. And it took one and a half hours to get to the wedding.

'All packed, Yuka dear?' said Izumi, starting up the engine. It roared to life.

'Yes, my dear,' smiled Yuka. She turned to Hoshiko. 'Dear, make sure the cows are milked early by tomorrow.'

'No problem, mistress Yuka,' said Hoshiko. 'Oh! And I forgot ...' She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lovely red rose.

'What's that for?' asked Izumi.

'For Mikan,' said Hoshiko. She gave it to Yuka. 'Give her this and a kiss from me!'

Yuka smiled. 'Of course I will.'

They waved bye to her and buckled themselves up in the truck. They set off. Hoshiko waved at them until they turned around the corner.

_At the house:_

Mikan checked herself from every angle in front of the mirror. She was in the peach, ruffled, spaghetti strap dress Hotaru had gifted her. Mikan decided to let her hair fall down and just swept one side off her face with a beautiful sparkly barrette.

One her neck, she wore a simple silver necklace with a sparkly stone, which was the main emphasis of the accessory. Another gift from Hotaru. And on her ears, she wore flower shaped, stoned studs, which was her own possession.

And for footwear, she was wearing high heel sandals.

Light makeup was on her face.

She looked simple yet elegant.

'Good to go, Mikan,' she said to her reflection.

She gave herself a final check-up before going out of her room and into Hotaru's. When Mikan opened the door, she was struck by Hotaru's beauty.

Her best friend looked extremely dazzling in a tremendously beautiful white gown that was decorated with white stones and lace. On her pedicured feet, she had on white heeled shoes. Her soft feathered hair was neatly combed down to her shoulders and was decorated with one striking turtle stoned comb that was fixed to the back of her head. On the top of her head was an extravagant tiara that shone across the whole room. It was followed by the white flow that fell across her back (Sorry, I didn't know what it is called). Her face was electrifying.

Her almond shaped violet eyes were highlighted with mascara and eyeliner. The beautician made her eyes look even more beautiful. Hotaru's lips had light red lipstick. And the pink blush on Hotaru's cheeks put a cherry on top of the delicious looking cake.

'Mikan,' smiled Hotaru, standing up as the beautician adjusted her gown.

'Hotaru,' gasped Mikan. 'I feel so sorry for Ruka today! He's literally going to faint when he sees you!'

Hotaru blushed and laughed. 'You look gorgeous too.'

'I think you're the light of today,' said Mikan, going over to her best friend. 'A bride always looks beautiful on her special day.'

They both laughed. Nearby, Mrs Imai was looking beautiful too. She watched over the two with loving eyes and said, 'Hotaru looks pretty, no matter what.'

'Sure,' agreed Mikan.

Hotaru smiled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Mrs Imai opened it to find Anna on the other side. She looked extremely attractive in a flowing light blue dress.

'Mikan, can you come out here a sec? I need your help.'

Mikan went out the room and went with Anna towards another room at the far end of the hall.

'It's just Nonoko,' said Anna. 'I need a little help with fixing her dress. It's a little tight at the waist.'

Anna led her to the room and they went inside to find Nonoko amidst some presents and having a tight expression as she sat in a chair.

'The lace in knotted,' said Anna. 'I couldn't loosen it.'

'No problem,' said Mikan, going behind Nonoko and asking her to stand up.

Nonoko's dress was made of satin and it was cream coloured. She looked elegant in it.

Mikan tactfully loosened some strings, freeing poor Nonoko.

'Thanks, Mikan,' said Nonoko.

'No problem,' said Mikan, smiling.

She said she had to assist Hotaru so she waved bye to them and went out of the room.

As she was walking back towards Hotaru's room, something soft fell on her head.

She jumped a little and saw a tulip falling from her head. She looked behind her. She saw Mrs Hyuuga rushing past her, to Hotaru no doubt, but neither she nor anybody else that were going up and down the stairs looked like they threw a flower on Mikan.

Mikan shrugged and was about to turn back, when another tulip hit her on the head.

'What?' she said to herself, looking about.

'Hey, Polka!' whispered a familiar voice.

Mikan's eyes widened as she looked straight at the door located one away from Nonoko. Natsume opened the door wide open.

Mikan had to swallow the surprised gasp that was threatening to escape her mouth. For Natsume was looking incredibly handsome in a rich black tux. His hair was looking very sleek, courtesy of men's gel, and it was made to stand up in a very charming way. His face was radiant.

He leant casually on the threshold.

'Natsume?' she gasped.

He raised one hand and waved his forefinger back and forth, smirking slightly.

'What? No.'

He did the action again.

'I can't!' she hissed. 'I'll see you later.'

She made to dart back into Hotaru's room but was made to deflect from it as another tulip hit her on the head.

'If you're not going to get over here _right now …' _he threatened, miming eating up the flowers and choking.

Mikan rolled her eyes and nervously looked about, making absolutely sure nobody was watching. Then she quickly skittered upto him and he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside as quick as a flash. Then he shut the door.

'Natsume, what –?' Mikan wondered but was cut off as he pushed her to the wall and caged her between his arms.

Mikan looked coyly up at him.

'What do you want?' she smirked.

'You look really beautiful, Mikan,' he said softly.

Mikan blushed. 'You look good too.'

He smiled and then took one of her hands in his, brought it closer to his face and gave it a soft kiss, making Mikan feel crazy butterflies in her stomach.

'Hey,' she said, breaking him out of his trance.

'What?' he said, still breathing against the skin of her hand.

'I should really be getting back to Hotaru,' she said, smiling, gently extracting her hand out of his grip.

He frowned. 'She can manage by herself.'

Mikan laughed softly. 'Come on. I'll be back after I help her. She's the bride.'

'You're not going anywhere before giving me something,' he said slyly.

Mikan frowned. 'What?'

Natsume leaned closer to her so that their bodies touched. 'I want a kiss from you. A _real_ one.'

Mikan gave him a playful chiding look. 'Natsume, this isn't the appropriate time.'

'Then what is? Hey, how long will it take … just one real kiss.'

'Natsume … no,' said Mikan, trying to wriggle away from him.

There were so many reasons for objecting him. One, she was in Natsume's room, a place she shouldn't be in. Two, they will most definitely be caught and three, she should really be with Hotaru, not romancing Natsume. This wasn't the right time. There was a time and place for everything.

'Polka…' he said, leaning closer and closer.

'Natsume,' she hissed, trying to push against his chest.

'Just one … please.'

'Natsume, don't!'

And without meaning to, without having any control over her hands, without thinking what she was about to do and without a warning, her right hand raised and with the back of it, smacked Natsume's face.

He gasped and stared as he abruptly moved away. Mikan was stunned by her action too.

Natsume, still flabbergasted, raised a hand and touched the part where he had received full force of the blow. His eyes were shocked beyond derivation. His jaw clenched and his muscles went hard. He looked like he was staring at a close friend who had betrayed him.

Mikan's eyes began to sting.

'Natsume, I –' she started to say but broke off when he raised a hand to silence her.

Without a word, he opened the door … and left her.

Mikan covered her face with her hands and tried very hard to muffle her small gasps and stem the flow of silent tears.

_How did she have the heart to just do that?_

Without knowing what came over her, she stumbled out of the room, devastated.

**000000000000000**

Mikan sat in the corner and watched blankly as Mrs Imai, Mrs Hyuuga and Hotaru's friends surrounded Hotaru, making sure everything was perfect.

'Doesn't she look mind-blowing, Mikan?' gushed Mrs Imai.

'Huh?' said Mikan, coming back to reality.

'I said, Hotaru looks gorgeous,' said Mrs Imai.

Mikan smiled weakly. 'She always does.'

Mrs Imai didn't notice the dead look Mikan's eyes gave but Hotaru did. She frowned in concern.

_What happened to her friend?_

'Come on, everyone, chop chop,' called Mrs Imai. 'Let's go out and get the flowers ready. And, Hotaru, don't you move from that chair.'

Meanwhile, downstairs and in the room the band was in, Natsume was in his own thoughts and was absent-mindedly tidying up his things when he heard his cell phone ring.

He jolted out of his pre-occupied feelings and fumbled around in his blazer pocket. He fished out his phone and flipped it open after glancing at the name of the caller.

'Dad?'

'_Natsume, my son!' _said Akira Hyuuga jovially. '_How are you!'_

'Yeah. Fine,' said Natsume dully.

Akira sensed something was wrong. He frowned in concern. '_Hey, your voice is not at all okay._'

Natsume swallowed. 'I'm fine,' he said in the same dull voice.

Akira was not going to let it go that easily. '_Okay, give the phone to your mother.'_

Natsume didn't say anything but obliged to his father's words. He walked out of the room and spotted his mother standing with his aunt and talking over the bouquet, near the bottom of the stairs.

'Hey, Mum,' he said, tapping her on the shoulder.

She looked round with a smile. 'Yes, honey?'

'Dad,' he said, giving her the phone.

She took it from him and pressed the phone to her ear. 'Akira? How are you?'

'_Kaoru, what do you think you're doing?' _He reprimanded.

'What's wrong?'

'_Our child is unhappy and you think the wedding is more important than him?'_

Kaoru looked at Natsume in confusion. 'He looks fine. I can see him but you can't and you're jumping to conclusions.'

On the other side of the line, Akira covered the mouthpiece and mumbled angrily, 'That's all you know about him.'

Then he spoke back into the line. '_Right. Give the phone to Hotaru.'_

Kaoru looked around and spotted Mikan standing with Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki. She walked past Natsume, who looked dead in the eyes, and tapped Mikan's shoulder.

'Can you give this phone to Hotaru?'

Mikan, shocked at being addressed by Mrs Hyuuga, took it from her and recognised the phone as Natsume's. She instinctively looked at him but he was looking away from her.

Licking her lips nervously, she went toward him, knowing she had pass by him to go up the stairs. But as she got nearer, he averted his eyes totally away and shot away from her, which deeply hurt Mikan. She watched as he disappeared into the crowd.

Not wanting to let tears flow, she turned right around and went back up the stairs.

'Hotaru,' she said, once she reached the room. She gave the phone to her. 'Natsume's father.'

Hotaru smiled and switched on the loudspeaker. 'Hi, Uncle Akira.'

'_Hotaru, my child. Congratulations on your special day. May God bless you with a prosperous and wonderful life.'_

'Thanks, Uncle.'

'_Honey, I just wanted to tell you … that Natsume was born after a long time. And he's the only source of joy me and your aunt have. We've raised him with great care and made sure he never has any difficulties.'_

Hotaru furrowed her brows in concern. And Mikan was deeply affected by his words.

'_But just now I talked to him and he sounds as if he's dead. Somebody or something has disturbed him and I want to make sure he's out of his worry. You're close to him and you are one person who can see through him. I request you with all my heart to tell me if you know what his trouble is.'_

As he was talking, Hotaru's eyes looked at Mikan, who was so very disturbed. Her face looked like it might cry any moment.

'Okay, Uncle,' were Hotaru's words.

Then she hung up.

'Mikan,' she said softly. 'What happened?'

**0000000000000000**

Hotaru stroked Mikan's hair out of her face.

'Look,' she said, 'these things happen. Stop kicking yourself. Go and talk to him, Mikan.'

Mikan looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy for crying silently.

Hotaru wiped away her friend's tears with her handkerchief and then put a hand comfortingly to her cheek.

'You both love each other,' she said. 'And you can forgive each other easily. Go on and talk to him. If he's being egoistic then does it mean you have to, too? Go on, Mikan. We girls have to be the one with common sense. I learned that from Ruka.'

'You-you think he'll t-talk?' Mikan choked.

'Sure he will,' smiled Hotaru. 'Ruka and I had a fall out once. He kept moving away just like Natsume's doing and I was so hurt. But in the end, knowing guys have huge egos, I talked first and he talked immediately. We made up in no time. It's the same for you. Go and talk to him, Mikan.'

Mikan swallowed and nodded, deciding on what to do.

Hotaru held out Natsume's phone. 'You give this to him.'

Five minutes later, Mikan was out of the room, the silver phone in her hand and looking down from the banister at the people below, seeing if Natsume was there. She couldn't spot her raven-head anywhere.

_Where could he have gone?_

Then she looked over her shoulder at a familiar looking room. Hoping that he was in there, she slowly walked towards it. Her heart beat nervously.

Once she reached the door, she slowly eased it open and her heart jumped to her throat when she saw a figure standing inside, with his back to her and bending over something on the desk. His hair was dark.

It was Natsume.

Mikan swallowed, her grip tightening on the phone in her hand and she took a deep breath before stepping inside.

'Natsume,' she said.

His head raised up from whatever he was doing and he slowly turned around. His crimson eyes stared at Mikan.

Mikan walked upto him, keeping her eyes on the ground, and held his phone out. Natsume looked down at it and then back up at her.

'Your phone,' she said, still averting her eyes.

She felt his warm fingers caress the skin of her hand as he took his phone back. His warmth disappeared for just a few seconds before it enveloped her hand again.

This made Mikan look up.

His eyes were gazing at her and his lips were pressed together into a hard line.

This made Mikan speak. 'Natsume, I – I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to. It was just … I didn't know what I was doing.' She took a deep breath. 'Now it's alright for me. You can kiss me if you want.'

He stared, not saying anything.

'N-Not just a kiss … you – you can do whatever you want with me,' she finished quietly, averting her eyes again.

She heard a sigh escape his mouth and then felt his hands take her face between them and make her turn her sight on him again.

He was smiling. 'What are you sorry for, Mikan? I'm the one who should apologise. I'm being a jerk to you.'

'No, you're not,' said Mikan. 'You're doing what a guy does. Of course you wanted to romance the girl you love. I was the one who acted harsh. Bad Mikan!'

She raised a hand to smack herself but he caught her hand before she could injure herself.

'Let me go, I'm a bad girl!'

He chuckled lightly. 'You're a really good girl.'

'I'm mean! What would you know, Natsume, you've grown up in a loving environment. And I had to hurt you as if I hated you or something. I'm a bad girl.'

'No, you're fantastic!'

'Bad girl!'

'Good girl!'

'Bad girl!'

'Good girl!'

'Bad girl!'

'What in the world are you two doing?' said an amused voice from the doorway and Mikan and Natsume stopped their argument to look at Hotaru, who was smirking as she stood in the doorway.

'Hey, bride queen,' said Natsume.

She rolled her eyes. 'God, you two are the perfect couple.'

Mikan blushed as she playfully swatted Natsume. He pulled at her hair.

'But don't worry, your wedding is going to take place after mine is over,' she smiled. 'All you have to do is wait.'

'Of course,' smirked Natsume. 'Now go and play with Ruka.'

Hotaru laughed lightly and she closed the door as she went away.

These two looked at each other again.

'Good girl,' said Natsume, continuing their argument.

Mikan stared. 'I am a bad girl.'

'I think you're Polka Dots.'

Mikan narrowed her eyes. 'You're a pervert.'

'You're an idiot.'

'Jerk.'

'Kiddo.'

'Mischief King.'

'Shy little girl.'

'Egoistic idiot.'

'My wife.'

Mikan was stunned, speechless. She stared at him. Without warning, Natsume hugged her as he lifted her up and swung her around. Mikan wrapped her arms around him and settled into his embrace as she felt his lips kiss her neck.

'I love you, Polka Dots.'

Mikan smiled, feeling complete.

'No matter whatever I told you when I first met you, that I'm dangerous to be with and that you should be careful? That was just talk. I'm not that kind of guy. What's dear to me will always remain dear to me. I will never ever hurt you in any way and I will always love you, Mikan Sakura.'

Mikan couldn't believe he loved her this much.

'I will always love you too, Natsume Hyuuga.'

They both held each other, feeling safe in each other's arms.

But outside the room, unknown to the pair who was embracing each other full of compassion, a blond haired figure heard everything that they said.

Her eyes flashed dangerously and her long nails pierced her skin as she clenched her fists in anger.

_No! This can't be! How DARE that Mikan Sakura, that pathetic poor FARM GIRL steal away HER Natsume?! He was HER property! NOOOOOOOOOO!_

Luna Koizumi's anger was hard to control.

_To be continued …_

_**Please review.**_

_**And oh, is there anyone who thinks Natsume might be a little OOC? This character of his is necessary for this story so please forgive me for spoiling his personality.**_

_**Keep the reviews coming!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: _**_I'm so sorry for the late update my readers. Was busy the past few days. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy to the fullest. People were anxious to know what our dear Luna was going to do. Here she is! Incoming! Watch out!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

**_Chapter Eleven:_**

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Luna screamed in anger, totally not in control of herself.

_CRASH._

She threw things at the mirror in her room, screaming. The top expensive mirror broke into tiny pieces with an ear-splitting crash and tinkle. The sparkly mirror fragments tumbled across the room and Luna stamped on them with her bare-foot, not caring that the pain was intense and that her feet were bleeding.

She shrieked again and punched the rest of the large mirror, venting out all her fury, rage and wrath. Her face looked red and absolutely terrifying. Angry tears were spilling out of her eyes and she yelled again and again.

Then her eyes caught sight of a pretty sharp fragment lying at her feet. Not knowing what came over her, she picked it up, held out her other wrist and just as she was about to cut open her skin and allow blood to spurt out so that she could kill herself, the door of the room burst open and Mr and Mrs Koizumi burst in, followed by Mr Imai and Mrs Hyuuga.

'LUNA! ARE YOU CRAZY?!' Mr Koizumi yelled, grabbing the fragment out of her hand and flinging it away.

'YES, I AM!' Luna shrieked back. 'I'M CRAZY ABOUT NATSUME! I WANT HIM!'

The adults stared at her, speechless.

'Do all of you have any idea what he's doing?' she cried, angry tears splashing in front of her. 'He's with a stupid _farm girl! WITH THAT PATHETIC BITCH!'_

Everyone looked at Kaoru Hyuuga, whose face went as hard as stone. Her eyes flashed and she stared fixedly at the ground.

Mr Koizumi was the first to talk. 'This is how the local village girls are. They see a handsome rich boy and they hook him in.'

'What kind of a girl is she?' said Mrs Koizumi.

'She came in as my daughter's best friend,' seethed Mr Imai. 'And now she's trapped Natsume in her cage. Clever.'

Kaoru still didn't say anything. She had the same stony faced expression and she looked like a statue, unable to move.

Then she finally said, 'Where is my son?'

**00000000000**

It was eight a.m.

The betrothal was still an hour away.

Mikan was preparing lemon juice, humming to herself.

Meanwhile, Natsume was laughing with his band mates, drinking soda and was fully happy.

That was when Kaoru descended the stairs and spotted him. She went right upto him and tapped his shoulder.

'Hey, Mum,' Natsume smiled.

Kaoru smiled warmly back. 'Honey, I want you to go to the jewellers.'

Natsume frowned. 'For what?'

'I want you to buy a diamond necklace,' she said, reaching into her purse for money.

'Mum,' he groaned. 'Guys and jewellery don't match. I don't know what to select!'

'If you're in confusion, take your friends with you,' said Kaoru.

'But the wedding's just an hour away,' said Natsume.

Kaoru kissed his cheek. 'Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll be back before it. Take this money with you and never mind the price. Buy a beautiful and expensive one. Take your friends.'

Natsume sighed. 'Alright, then.'

'Come on, man,' said Koko and he, Natsume and the rest of the guys went out through the front doors and disappeared out of sight.

Kaoru waited until the car had gone around the corner before turning around and spotting Mikan standing near the counter, pouring glasses of juice.

She went upto her.

Mikan saw a figure approaching and she looked through the corner of her eyes.

She gave a little start when she saw it was Mrs Hyuuga.

'Oh, hello, Mrs Hyuuga,' said Mikan, keeping her nerves in check.

Kaoru just nodded.

'Um, juice?' Mikan offered, holding out a glass.

Kaoru shook her head.

Mikan went red a little and put the glass back.

'How old are you?' Kaoru asked.

'Um, nineteen,' replied Mikan.

'You seem to have many talents at this young age,' said Kaoru.

Mikan smiled nervously.

'Do you have any siblings?' Kaoru asked.

'No, I'm an only child,' said Mikan. 'Me, Mum, Dad and Hoshiko are the residents of our farm. Hoshiko is our maid.'

'Oh.'

'We have many chickens, cows and horses. And my father owns a meat shop,' continued Mikan enthusiastically, not aware of what wrath she was about to face. 'And I have a horse doll which my father made when I was little.'

'Interesting,' said Kaoru monotonously.

Mikan continued to smile.

'Did you come here with your parents' permission?' Kaoru continued to inquire.

'Yes,' smiled Mikan. 'I never do _anything_ without asking my parents first. I'm obedient.'

'Oh,' said Kaoru, raising her eyebrows. 'So was it with your parents' permission that you ensnared my son?'

All hell broke loose.

The universe crumbled upon the brunette.

Mikan's smile wiped off and she dropped a glass she was holding. It shattered into many pieces at her feet.

_CRASH!_

Her face paled and she began to tremble.

Kaoru's face turned angry and she began to shout.

'Tell me, you pathetic girl,' she snapped. 'Talk now. Did your farmer father or your house maid mother give you permission to stalk my only son?'

Mikan began to sweat and tears began to form in her eyes. She wasn't able to utter a single word.

'How will she talk, sister?' said Mr Koizumi, walking into the scene. 'She won't be able to talk back now that we have her cornered.'

'Mikan Sakura,' said Mr Imai, walking in too. 'Instead of coming here, being like a guest and helping others, you've been setting sights on the son of a multi-millionaire.'

'And you have been going behind him ever since that first day,' shouted Kaoru.

Mikan couldn't form words. She had even forgot who she was. Everything was spinning around her. Thunderstorms crashed her mind.

'Dad!' said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Hotaru standing there, staring in horror. 'What is going on?' she demanded. 'Why are you all shouting at my friend?'

'Your friend, my backside,' snapped her father. Then he closed his eyes firmly and opened them. 'I shouldn't be cursing on an auspicious day,' he said to himself. He recollected himself and said, 'We have every reason to be angry at her, considering what she's done.'

Hotaru glared at him. 'If this is about her and Natsume, then talk to _me_.'

'What have you to say!' shouted her father. 'You're just a child and you've been blinded by this good for nothing girl.'

'Dad, don't about her like that!' Hotaru shouted. Her face was red. 'You're all getting this wrong! _Natsume_ was the one who fell in love with her first!'

'As if!' shouted Mr Koizumi. 'Preposterous! Why would he fall in love with _her?'_

'And I'd like to ask why in the world would Natsume fall in love with _Luna,' _retorted Hotaru. 'That's what you think. Natsume knows your daughter is a bad piece of work. A spoiled brat.'

Mr Koizumi glared at Hotaru for the first time.

'Hotaru!' reprimanded her father. 'How dare you talk to a man his age like that? Apologise!'

'I won't apologise to someone who shouts at my friend for nothing,' Hotaru snapped back.

John looked like he would love to knock some sense into his daughter by scolding her but … it was her wedding.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

'Hotaru, get back to your room,' he said. 'And don't come out until I tell you to.'

He called to Mrs Imai, who came forward and grabbed Hotaru.

'Mum, let me go!' she shouted.

'HOTARU IMAI!' shouted her father. She froze. 'DO AS I SAY! _NOW!'_

She glared at him with all the force she could muster and taking advantage of her distraction, Mrs Imai pulled her away.

Everyone turned back to Mikan.

'Mikan?' said another voice.

Everyone turned around to see who had arrived.

Mikan froze and wished a wind would sweep her away to a place nobody could find her instead of looking at the expressions on the face of the two people whom she had wanted to see for days.

She was looking back into the shocked faces of her mother, Yuka, and her father, Izumi.

**0000000000000000000**

Mikan's parents froze in the doorway, staring at the absurd scene in front of them. They dropped the bag they were holding.

'Mikan, dear?' said Izumi.

'Dad,' cried Mikan, rushing into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder and let her tears wet his coat.

'Honey?'

'Well welcome, master,' said Mr Imai sarcastically, folding his arms. 'You've come at the right time.'

Izumi stared at them, not sure what was going on.

'Now, seriously, farmer,' snapped Mr Imai. 'What have you been raising your pathetic excuse of a daughter with?'

'What?' said Izumi. 'Now, hold on. What is happening here?'

'The girl who's on your shoulder right now,' said Mr Koizumi, nodding superiorly at Mikan. 'She thinks she can trap a wealthy son.'

Izumi was speechless.

'Instead of minding her work, she's been laying out a net for the son of a multi-millionaire, who lives in the United States,' said Mr Koizumi nastily.

'But –'

He was cut off by Kaoru.

'Who do you think you people are?' she shouted into his face. 'Rating yourself with people who are way high of your status.'

'You people don't even have rational thoughts!' shouted Mr Koizumi.

Izumi bowed his head, as tears slowly started to form in his eyes. He wasn't able to talk anything.

'Working with cows and pigs all day!' Mr Imai shouted. 'What grace do you have to join a rich family?'

'And your snide minds!' shot Mr Koizumi. 'Think you can gain a fortune by marrying your daughter off to a wealthy son? Get out of this place!'

Kaoru stepped forward and her words hit Izumi harder than the Himalayas could if it ever fell on him. Tears leaked out of his eyes.

'Smelling like meat, living with cows and chickens, and not even meeting upto the standards of a servant in _my_ mansion, you after all farmer, your daughter wants _my_ son? Clear this place at once!' she shouted, standing close and slapping the words into his face.

'Didn't you hear her?' snapped Mr Koizumi. 'Get out of here! And take that girl with you too! None of you are welcome here!'

Izumi's tears splashed to the ground. He didn't raise his bowed head. He just stood there, drowned in his humiliation.

Mikan's heart felt like it had bombed. It had an impact several thousand times the Hiroshima bomb could have ever created. She was looking at her father, a pure man of great values, standing with his head bowed in front of rich people. She had never felt anger this powerful but she wasn't able to do anything except to cry.

'Mikan. Yuka.' Was all Izumi said. 'Let us go.'

Yuka, who was also crying, put a shaking arm around Mikan and gently started to guide her out.

But they stopped when they heard Izumi's voice again. And it was very angry.

'I'm stepping out now,' he said fiercely. 'Just because this is a wedding and that this is your house. But if I ever see any one of you again, even your shadows, that will be the last time you will see daylight.'

'Dad,' Mikan whispered.

'Izumi …' Yuka sighed, her voice choked with tears.

Izumi snapped around, grabbed Mikan and Yuka and began to tug them forcefully out. Mikan was still crying, unable to bear the fact that in the end she wasn't able to see Hotaru's wedding.

After all these years of loving Hotaru, living with a heart that was willing to give its life for her one and only best friend/sister, Mikan was sent out of her wedding.

She felt like she was carrying a sin.

But then … then … she saw someone who made her heart tear up into pieces.

Her eyes went wide and she couldn't even make a sound.

For she was watching a tall, handsome, raven-haired figure jump enthusiastically into the house, laughing with his friends as he carried a silk package in his hands.

Natsume didn't see the devastated Mikan, who was led out of the place by her broken mother and humiliated father. They were going in the other direction and he didn't have a clue as to what just happened.

**000000000000000000**

Two days went by.

And Natsume had finally come to know what had happened while he was at the jewellers.

He was in the back garden, sitting on the swing and staring at nothing in particular.

_She was gone. She had left him. Didn't she stop even for a second to think about him?_

His face was hard, like a statue. A lifeless statue. With just his inner thoughts rumbling on. Circling around and screaming for one person.

This was more than he could take.

He wasn't able to forget her.

His Mikan. His Polka Dots. Her smile. Her warmth. Her anger. Her laugh. Her _love._

Natsume had never seen a person who could project love out of her body this much. He had been a conceited jerk to her in the beginning, teasing her in every way he could but she was so patient and loved him back. A person who was so calm and composed.

Natsume's heart continued to yearn for his love.

He felt something moist slide down from his eyes, down his cheek and to his mouth. He tasted salty liquid.

With a shock, he realised he, the proud Natsume Hyuuga, was crying.

He wiped away his tears quickly before anyone saw him being vulnerable.

'Natsume,' said a voice.

He looked over his shoulder at his cousin.

Hotaru was standing behind the swing, an equally devastated expression on her face.

'Hey, Mrs Nogi,' said Natsume, turning away and wiping more of his tears before they could betray him to Hotaru.

Hotaru came around and sat beside him. She put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him to her side.

'How are you are able to joke in this state?'

He didn't respond.

'I can only imagine how much pain you're in,' she said softly. 'It's okay to cry, Natsume. I'm here for you. There's no one around.'

Natsume, the brave boy who never showed his weakness, finally surrendered to Hotaru Imai. He let his tears fall silently, each drop saturated with enough hurt and pain to make anyone go into a world of grief. But since he _did_ have control over himself, he stopped quickly and wiped away his tears.

He gulped and gasped.

'She didn't get to see my wedding,' she sighed. Hotaru wasn't able to control her tears any longer too. Seeing Natsume in his own hell, she wasn't able to stop them from leaking out of her eyes.

'Love sucks,' Natsume said.

'No, it doesn't, you idiot,' said Hotaru, wiping her tears. 'If it did, then how come mine succeeded? And … she didn't leave you.'

Natsume looked at Hotaru.

'Are you seriously thinking Mikan left you, Natsume? I know my best friend. She would _never _let anyone go. And you are probably the most important person in her whole life. More than me. Just for you, she has left her whole soul here.'

Natsume stared. 'What do you mean?'

'Go to her room, Natsume. Go and see for yourself.'

He didn't hesitate to heed. Shaking her arm off, he ran into the house. Mikan's face filled his mind with every step he took up the stairs.

He even stumbled on two steps but he didn't stop running.

Once he reached the banister, he looked straight at the door which had housed his love for the past two weeks.

A door which he had avoided looking at for the past two days.

He swallowed and ran to it.

Grabbing hold of the handle, he eased it open.

The room was empty.

The bed looked cold and unwanted.

The curtains hang limp.

The windows were closed.

The floor was hard.

The wardrobe was bare.

But one aspect caught his eye.

Perched on top of the dresser which once habited Mikan Sakura's cosmetics was a figure that made Natsume's knees go weak.

The figure was a mahogany horse.

The decorated form of Cadbury stood on top of the dresser.

He rushed forward and picked the horse, hugging it to his chest as fresh tears threatened to break out.

Mikan had left Cadbury for him.

'Mikan,' he sighed.

'Natsume,' said a steel voice from behind.

He quickly hid Cadbury in his jacket before turning around to face his mother.

'We're going back to New York tomorrow,' she said. 'You do remember that, don't you?'

Natsume nodded, his hand over the lump that was Cadbury.

**0000000000000000000**

Tokyo airport was crowded.

Natsume, along with his mother, his bandmates, Mr and Mrs Imai, Hotaru, Ruka, Luna and Mr and Mrs Koizumi was standing behind a line of passengers. They had checked in. Natsume was in his red t-shirt, black jeans and jacket. He had a big backpack slung on his shoulders

'All went well, my sister,' said Mr Imai.

Hotaru shot her father a disgusted look.

He ignored her.

'Yes, it did,' Kaoru. 'Except for the farmer and that girl.'

'Oh, why do you speak about those people now?' said Mr Koizumi. 'Instead, look over there at New York Romeo and the Juliet I gave birth to.'

Everyone looked over at Luna, who was standing with an arm wrapped around Natsume's.

'Natsume,' Luna whined. 'Why are you so sad?'

'Get off me,' he said.

Luna sighed. 'Why are you feeling this way, darling? She just came and went like the wind. Passing love. I'm here for you.'

Natsume raised an eyebrow. 'Really?'

'Sure.'

'So does that mean you'll wait for me?'

'Of course!'

'How long will you wait?'

'For as long as it takes.'

'A year?'

'Definitely, Natsume!' she said enthusiastically.

'Five years?'

Luna's smile slowly faded. She nodded hesitantly.

'Ten years?'

Luna swallowed.

Natsume glared and leant towards her. 'You cannot. But Mikan's not like that. Not one or ten years. Even if it takes a hundred years, she'll wait for me, just by having me in her thoughts.'

Luna was stumped. She couldn't think of anything to say.

Natsume jerked her arm off him and stepped away.

'Mikan is not "Passing Love". You are.'

Luna's blood boiled.

**00000000000000000000000**

The airlines that Kaoru, Natsume and his band mates travelled on had a transit in Dubai.

As she walked through the crowd, pulling her luggage with her and walking ahead of the flustered boys of Natsume's band, Kaoru furiously called her husband.

He answered it on the third ring.

_'Honey?'_

'Only we're coming.'

_'Eh? What are you saying, Kaoru, I don't understand.'_

'Me, Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu and Tsubasa are the only ones returning to New York, Akira!'

_'Natsume?'_

'He didn't come with me!'

_'WHAT?! Natsume didn't come with you?! How is – how can – how is it possible, Kaoru, you must have boarded together at Tokyo!'_

'We did, Akira, but there was a transit in Dubai! And I haven't seen him!'

_'Wha – how – wh-where could he have gone?'_

'He's gone somewhere for his love, for goddamn's sake!'

_'L-Love?'_

_To be continued ….._

**_Looks like Natsume is going to ... well, why don't you wait for the next chapter? Please review, please. Just a word will be enough. It will only take five seconds. Please. Whatever the comment, I don't care. Please review._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: _**_Hello, my friends. First of all, I would love to say a million thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. Thank you so much! You guys rock. I was smiling all over as I read each and every word. Nothing else made my day. Thank you thank you thank you …. Infinity _

_And __**ciltiam**__, I would love to give a special thanks to you. I couldn't believe it when I saw that you told others to read my story. You're so encouraging and supportive. You've reviewed every chapter! Thank you so much, my friend, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. _

_Okay, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy, guys!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing_

**_Chapter Twelve:_**

Early morning in the suburbans of Tokyo were a spectacular sight. The reddish orange shade of the horizon as the sun came up was a unique hue. Since the city was the first to receive the rays of the golden wonder, the view was beautiful. The lush green fields of paddy and other crops swished in the breeze. Birds twittered. And along a path, ran a taxi.

Just as everyone in the village was awakening from their sleep, the taxi continued to rumble along the sand-strewn road. A figure in the backseat was looking out of the window at the environment he had never seen. His raven hair flipped in the cool morning wind, his crimson eyes gaped at the natural wonder and his hands were clutching onto a decorated clay-model mahogany horse.

_Where could it be? Where could she be?_

Natsume's thoughts were filled with questions about one girl. But he had no idea where her house could be.

'Sir, do you have the address?' asked the taxi driver.

Natsume licked his lips. 'I'm sorry, no. But the name of the man is Izumi Sakura. Can't we ask someone? I'm sure they would know him.'

'Maybe,' said the driver. His eyes appraised the fields for a sign of any human.

Then he spotted an elderly man taking his sheep dog for a walk.

The taxi stopped a few steps in front of him and the old man stopped too. He regarded the taxi with confusion. Cars never came to this area.

Natsume got out of the car.

On looking at the obviously looking sophisticated boy in front of him, the old man's interest sparked even more. Who was this dashing lad? He sure looked like he was from a wealthy house.

'May I help you?' the old man asked.

'Yes,' said Natsume politely. 'I'd like to know where Mr Izumi Sakura lives.'

The old man blinked. 'To what does he owe your visit, my son?'

Natsume suddenly understood that the people living in this area would have never seen people like him before. Rural people were so confined.

'Um, I know him,' Natsume replied.

The old man decided not to nose more. Initially, he could say he was merely intimidated by a wealthy person's presence in the village. He wanted to make sure Izumi Sakura wouldn't get himself into any trouble by this visit.

'Oh, well his house is another ten minutes of walk, my son,' said the man. 'But seeing that you are riding luxuriously, it will just take you another three minutes. Follow the trail and you will see a wooden cottage with a flowery garden. You may also happen to see a few chickens too. That's where Mr Sakura lives.'

'Thank you,' said Natsume and he sat back inside.

The car started and continued down the road.

Natsume looked around for the house in question.

They passed fields and workers who had started their day's job. Which was none other than agriculture itself. Everywhere he looked, both men and women had towels wrapped around their heads, donned loose cotton clothes and were sincerely at their work. Either ploughing or planting. It was a sight he had never ever come across in his life.

'Sir, is this the house?' the driver asked, jolting Natsume away from his fascination.

Natsume looked to where the driver was indicating and his heart lurched when he caught sight of a small but neatly looking wooden cottage. The front garden was coloured with daffodils and tulips.

'I think so,' said Natsume and the car stopped.

Natsume gave a silent prayer to the heavens and then put Cadbury safely into his bag, zipping her up. Then he shouldered his bag and got out of the car. His eyes glued to the cottage which housed the girl he came for.

His eyes roved the place.

This was the place she grew up all her life.

But where was she?

Suddenly, a girl came round from the back garden and spotted Natsume standing with a huge backpack next to a taxi.

**0000000000000000000**

Hoshiko blinked in confusion at the stunning boy standing at the entrance.

Who was he?

And what was he doing here?

Hoshiko's eyes scanned him from head to toe. There was no doubt about it. He was handsome, dashing, stunning, striking … everything that attributed to the description of an eye-catching boy. Even her heart melted at the sight of him. What was a boy who looked like a super-model doing standing in front of this house?

'Excuse me,' said Hoshiko, looking around and going upto him. 'Can I help you?'

'Um, is this Mr Izumi Sakura's house?' Natsume asked.

'Yes, you are right,' said Hoshiko, still confused. 'But …'

'I'm Natsume Hyuuga,' he said. 'Son of Akira Hyuuga, an industrialist in New York –'

Hoshiko's eyes widened.

With fear.

She swallowed. 'Um – are you a relative of the newly wedded girl who is my mistress's best friend?'

Natsume nodded, wondering if this girl already knew who he was.

Hoshiko's brow started perspiring. 'Look,' she said, frantically looking around. 'You shouldn't be here. If my master sees you, he won't be pleased. Please leave, son, before anything happens!'

Natsume held up his hands. 'I really need to speak with him. And also, I came for your mistress.'

'Mikan?' said Hoshiko. 'Please, it's a bad idea. Get out of here as soon as you can. I won't tell anyone you came. Just save yourself!'

'No, you don't understand –'

'_You_ don't understand! Natsume Hyuuga, escape before –'

'Hoshiko?' called a voice.

At the sound of that voice, Natsume froze and his heartbeat quickened.

He would recognise that voice from anywhere.

All too soon, another girl came around from the back garden.

**00000000000000**

Mikan came running into the front garden in search of Hoshiko. What was taking her so long?

She emerged from the corner and … froze.

For she was looking directly at a pair of crimson eyes.

Her hazel eyes stared in shock at the one person she had ever loved so much than Hotaru. At the one person she was so sure she would never see again. At the one person who she was painfully aware that would never speak with her again. At the one person she wanted to spend her whole life with but which opportunity was snatched away from her.

There he stood.

Tall and handsome as always. With his messy raven hair, tantalising eyes, excellent skin tone, godly features … everything.

Mikan's heart raced. She was so shocked that she couldn't move a muscle. She was frozen to the feet.

_Where did he come from? How did he get here? How did he manage to come alone? What about the others? How was Hotaru? What about his mother? _

A million questions exploded in her head like fireworks. All at once. She didn't know which one to concentrate on.

Natsume gazed back at her.

His eyes showed pain and love.

Hoshiko broke the silence.

'Mikan,' she said. 'Ask him to go. If your father sees him, he will be in trouble. He's not listening to me. I think he will listen to you. Save him by telling him to get out of here.'

Mikan swallowed as Hoshiko dragged her to Natsume.

His familiar cologne hit her. The familiar feeling of comfort engulfed her. But she couldn't melt into it. Not now.

'N-Natsume,' she finally whispered.

'Mikan,' he caressed.

'Look, my father's mad,' she said, as tears involuntarily started forming in her eyes.

'I don't care,' he said. 'Can I come in?'

'It's suicidal,' said Hoshiko. 'Son, Mikan's right. Her father is very angry with your lot.'

'I don't care,' he repeated.

Without giving Mikan a chance to make him get out of there, he brushed past her and started going up the steps to the house.

Mikan's vision blurred. If he went any further, he was going to get killed.

'Natsume, no,' she begged.

'Are you going to introduce me to your parents or not?' was his response.

'Please,' she pleaded. 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

Natsume gave a sarcastic laugh and rolled his eyes. 'You don't think I've been hurt the last three days?'

Mikan's eyes brimmed with tears. 'Don't do this.'

Natsume turned around and knocked on the door.

'He's totally crazy,' said Hoshiko.

Mikan's heart threatened to burst right out of her chest. Her skin released large beads of sweat. Her whole body was consumed by fear.

Suddenly, the door opened.

It was opened by ….

Izumi Sakura.

Mikan felt faint.

This was very bad.

**000000000000000000000000**

Izumi stared at Natsume.

'Hello, sir,' Natsume greeted.

'Who are you, young lad?' Izumi asked.

'I'm Natsume Hyuuga,' he said gently, without a trace of fear. 'Son of Kaoru Hyuuga. I'm Hotaru's cousin.'

Izumi's eyes went ablaze. They narrowed with a death glare and his face went red with anger.

'Dad,' Mikan began.

He held up a hand to silence her.

'And what do you think you're doing here?' Izumi asked Natsume, keeping his wrath in control.

'Sir, I didn't know what happened that day,' Natsume said. 'I wasn't there when … when it happened. I only knew about the incident after the wedding was over.'

Izumi didn't say anything.

'Sir, I was the one who loved your daughter first,' he said. 'Lots of credit can be given to you. She's such a good girl and you've brought her up with so much dignity. It was a very long time before she fell back for me.'

Izumi looked ominously close to losing his temper.

'Sir,' continued Natsume. 'You're angry because they dishonoured you. And because you were angry, you brought Mikan back home. Sir, I'll apologise for what happened. My family members acted very rudely. On behalf of them, I'm extremely sorry.'

Izumi breathed in and out heavily. He looked at Natsume up and down and then ….

He clenched his fist and sank it directly into Natsume's stomach, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground.

'NATSUME!' Mikan cried, falling to her knees beside him.

Natsume hugged his abdomen in pain and groaned in agony. He coughed.

'MIKAN, GET AWAY FROM HIM!' Izumi roared.

But she didn't. She started crying.

'YOUICHI!' Izumi called. 'THROW THIS PIECE OF PRIDE OUT OF THIS VILLAGE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM EVER AGAIN!'

'Izumi!' said Yuka frantically, rushing out of the house. She stared at Natsume lying on the ground, curled in pain, and then at her raged husband. 'What are you doing?!'

'Dammit, Yuka!' said Izumi. 'This boy is the son of that wretched filthy rich woman!'

Yuka's eyes widened in recognition and she stared at the suffering Natsume. Anger pulsated in her heart too at the mention of Kaoru Hyuuga but on seeing this boy's face, her heart went into motherly mode. His face showed that he was definitely not prideful like his mother and relatives. He was Mikan's age. Just a kid. What can a child know?

'Izumi,' said Yuka. 'You've hurt him. Let's bring him inside.'

He rounded on her with a death glare. Even a raged bull would have cowered under the intesity of the stare. Izumi Sakura was not himself.

'Bloody hell _NOT_!' Izumi shouted. 'Do you think I'm an idiot?'

'Look,' she said, overriding his voice. 'You consider your feelings then won't he?'

Izumi glared at her. 'Whose side are you on, his or mine? I'm not letting this brat enter my house.'

'Well, it's just not your house, Izumi,' said Yuka sternly.

Izumi puffed up.

'Look, I'm sorry,' said Yuka. 'He's just a kid. And you're a parent. Not to mention a man of values. Do you have to act like an animal? If so, there is no difference between you and those … those people.'

Izumi was silenced. Still, he glared at Yuka and then at Natsume, who was watching the pair of them through puffy red eyes. His hands were still clutching his stomach. Mikan was kneeling beside him, but she didn't dare touch him, for she was afraid of her father's wrath.

Izumi breathed heavily. 'Very well,' he stated stiffly. 'Bring him in.'

Without looking at anyone, he stormed inside.

Yuka watched him go and then went down the steps to Natsume's side. Mikan placed one hand under Natsume's head, another curled around his arm and she gently helped him up.

Natsume groaned in pain.

'I'm sorry, Natsume,' Mikan said, tears flowing down her face.

'It's okay,' he said in a cracked voice. He coughed. 'I deserved it anyway.'

'No, you didn't,' said Yuka.

Natsume stared at her. He swallowed.

'Why did you support me, Mrs Sakura?' he said. 'I would have been happy if you had hit me too.'

Yuka shook her head. 'I couldn't do that. I wouldn't hurt Mikan like that. And besides, what you just said is enough for me to determine you. You're not like them.'

Natsume coughed twice more.

'Hoshiko, bring him some water,' Yuka said and Hoshiko hurried off.

Mikan put an arm around Natsume while Yuka held one of Natsume's hands. Together, they helped him inside.

**0000000000000000000000**

Izumi sat like a stone on the couch, his hard eyes fixed on the ground.

Meanwhile, Natsume was sitting on the floor, one hand still holding his stomach while the other hand held onto his bag.

Mikan was standing next to him, with Yuka and Hoshiko by her side. As much as she wanted to sit beside Natsume and pat him to make him feel better, she stood her ground because her father was here.

Nobody spoke. Not even moved.

Finally, Izumi broke the silence. He glared at Natsume.

'Why did you come here?' he demanded.

Natsume suppressed another cough and said, 'For Mikan.'

Izumi still maintained a stone face.

'And you thought I'd let her come with you?' he said. 'You got me wrong. She's not going anywhere.'

'I'm not taking her unless you accept,' said Natsume.

Mikan felt tears slide silently down her face.

'I thought I made my last statement clear, boy,' said Izumi. 'She's not going anywhere. You can take your bag and leave. I've nothing more to say.'

'Sir, please,' said Natsume. With some difficulty, he managed to scramble to his feet. Desperately. 'I've left all my family members behind. I left my mother and my friends at Dubai airport and flew back here just for Mikan. I love her.'

'Then don't I?' Izumi snapped. 'She's my daughter. I have every right over her, and also as to whom she should spend her life with. I may give her to a poor boy who is caring and fair-minded but not to a rich boy who is pig-headed. I've had it with you rich people.'

'Sir, please, I love her with all my heart. And I'll say it how many times it would take. I also apologise once again for my family's mistake.'

'IT WAS NOT A MISTAKE!' shouted Izumi, standing up suddenly. His anger had reached its peak again. 'You should have heard your mother and uncle going at it! Disgraceful people! They are cold, superior, rude and stone-hearted. Is that the kind of family I would send my daughter off to? NEVER! As long as I live.'

'I understand,' said Natsume. 'You should be angry.'

'I'M FURIOUS, BOY!'

Natsume gulped, afraid that Izumi might punch him again.

'Sir, please,' said Natsume. 'Give me a chance. I'll do whatever it takes.'

'And what exactly will you do? Drown yourself in the ocean for her? Or go to the end of the world? Please, I have heard so much. Leave the place.'

'Sir, please, just one chance to prove myself.'

'Get out of my sight!'

'Sir –'

'IZUMI!' shouted Yuka. All heads turned to her.

'Yuka?' said Izumi.

'Izumi, you are blinded by the hatred for his relatives,' she said. 'That's why you can't see a ray of light in him. Can't you see he's begging? Can't you see how much he loves our Mikan? I'll doubt he'll ever leave her.'

Izumi heaved a sigh. He continued glaring, not saying anything. 'Yuka, what is wrong with you? I'm most certain you were present while we were humiliated beyond the level. Now you want to support this boy?'

'Izumi, I don't deny I'm angry with that family,' she stated. 'I know how bad it was. But I'm a woman. I'm a woman who experiences what differentiates a woman from a man. Maternal love. He's Mikan's age … doesn't that mean he could be a son? Would you hurt a child?'

Izumi grabbed a small clay pot from the top of a dresser and threw it at the wall. 'YUKA, WILL YOU STOP BEING CRAZY?!'

'Izumi, I for one am not crazy,' she said smoothly, not flinching when the pot crashed against the wall. 'Just look at him. He's ready to fall on your feet. What's life without chances? You once begged someone for a chance, remember?'

Izumi froze. The memory came painfully back to him. It was the time when Yuka was newly wedded to him. Since his elder brother had robbed him of all property after their father passed away, he had to work to earn money. Poor Yuka at that time was eating stale bread and whatever they could get. Izumi, heartbroken at his wife's state, had gone to the owner of a land to get a job. After several times of begging for a chance, he had grabbed the opportunity and had managed to prove himself as a worthy farmer. Yuka worked along with him, despite getting pregnant in between. But after a few months, Izumi had proved himself and they had finally got a house, their own land and Mikan was born in the end. All this happened happily just because someone gave him a chance.

'Of course you remember,' Yuka said, jolting him back to the present. 'You always say Mikan reminds you of your mother. But when I see Natsume, I'm reminded of you. I have confidence that he will definitely show himself worthy. Just like you did.'

Izumi swallowed.

'Izumi,' said Yuka, glaring at him.

Izumi pursed his lips, contemplating. Everyone held their breaths. Mikan's eyes darted from Natsume, whose eyes were fixed on Izumi, and then at her father, who was gnashing his teeth.

'Okay,' he said finally. 'I'll give you a challenge, boy.'

Natsume stood up straight. 'I'll take it.'

'You'll do whatever I say?' Izumi dared.

Natsume nodded, not a trace of hesitation.

'Then here's the challenge,' said Izumi. 'Live the life of a farmer. I want you to live the life your mother humiliated.'

_To be continued …_

**_Please review, my friends. I think this chapter and the last went seriously and had so much emotion but don't worry, guys, humour will be back in the upcoming chapters. Please, please review! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: _**_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Every word meant a lot to me. They were all sweet. *Smiling warmly* All of you are so supportive. I'm so happy you guys are entertained by this story, really. I couldn't believe what a few of you said. One said you stayed up late in the night, another said you actually skipped a project. You guys mean a lot to me. If you ever have any dissatisfactions with any part of the story, please let me know. I'm so ready to rectify it for you. Seriously, I'm so touched. Thank you so much. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

**_Chapter Thirteen:_**

The room went silent.

Everybody stared at Izumi. Everybody but one.

Natsume.

He however was _gazing_ at Izumi. He neither moved nor spoke but his crimson eyes showed the man that he was in his thoughts.

Yuka was the first person to break the silence.

'Izumi, how will he do all that?!' she gasped.

'He should,' said Izumi coldly. 'If he wants the daughter of this household, leaving behind his whole family isn't enough. He should go through the difficulties of a farmer.'

He looked away from her and shot his intense gaze into Natsume's eyes.

'Are you up for it?' he challenged. 'You should sweep the barn, clear the animals' droppings, milk the cows, feed the chickens, bathe the horses, garden the fields, cultivate my paddy … will you do it?'

He could see no emotion on Natsume's face.

Yuka stared at him too, but didn't say anything. She just swallowed.

Mikan, on the other hand, was frozen to the skin. She couldn't even feel _herself. _As soon as the challenging words left her father's mouth, she had gripped her skirt and had still not let it go. Her nails looked close to ripping the fabric apart; her eyes were wet; her cheeks were flushed with blood; her lips pressed into a thin line.

'I'll do it,' said Natsume.

His words created an illusion like a thunderstorm.

'No,' Mikan whispered.

Izumi was stunned. His face didn't betray any emotion but inside, he was feeling shock beyond the level.

'I'll do everything you said,' said Natsume smoothly. 'Why, I'll grow more paddy than you by the next harvest.'

'Dear child!' exclaimed Yuka. 'Do you realise what you are saying?!'

Natsume nodded and looked at her. 'I fell in love easily. I'll have to go through a challenge to get what I want, right?'

Izumi stepped forward, narrowing his eyes.

'You said the word,' he said. 'You're going to grow more paddy than me.'

Natsume nodded again, formally.

'But if you lose,' said Izumi dangerously. 'You leave not just my daughter but this village too.'

Natsume swallowed and nodded again.

'Youichi!' called Izumi.

**0000000000000000000**

Youichi happened to be a thin gangly boy of early adulthood. He was a head shorter than Natsume, with tan skin, grey hair and brown eyes.

Right after Izumi had called him, he had rushed in, heard everything that happened and was to happen and had steered Natsume outside, carrying his bag.

'Man, you look like just the kind of guy who hasn't even washed a handkerchief,' he commented, looking at Natsume up and down as he led him out. 'Why do you stick your nose into a hard business like this?'

Natsume didn't change his monotonous face expression.

'What's your name?' he asked instead.

'Youichi Hijri,' he replied. 'I've been working for Mr Izumi for two years now. I work at the meat shop. Mind you, he may look soft, but he's so strong willed. It will take a genius to fool him. I can't believe you're challenging him.'

Natsume looked at Youichi.

'This is my business,' he stated. 'Just do as you're told.'

Youichi shrugged. 'Don't say I didn't warn you, Mr Hyuuga. Anyway, coming to my orders, I was to show you where you will be staying. And here we are. Tada!'

Natsume watched as Youichi opened the door of the barn. His eyes went wide once he caught sight of the cows mooing inside, all in their chains. The barn was large, with at least thirty cows. Hay was strewn across the floor. And it smelled.

For the first time since he got challenged, Natsume was overcome with shock.

'Here?!'

'Yep,' said Youichi cheerfully. He dumped the bags at the corner of the barn. Then he went further in to collect a pile of hay and also dumped them beside the bags. Natsume stared.

'This is your room,' said Youichi.

Natsume blinked. 'Say … what if I needed to use the bathroom?'

'Easy,' said Youichi, dragging him outside. He pointed to a cubicle beside the well. 'That's where you will bathe. And …' he pointed to another worn cubicle at the end of the compound. 'That's your toilet. Enjoy your stay.'

Leaving poor Natsume there, stunned, Youichi bounced off. He stopped at the threshold of the back door.

'Oh, by the way, make sure you get good sleep because I will wake you by cock-crow tomorrow. Cheerio!'

And then he was gone. Natsume stood there, staring at the place Youichi was standing.

Then, after a moment of deliberation, he went into the barn.

**0000000000000000000**

Mikan was watching everything from her bedroom window. She could feel her heart shattering. What did he do to deserve this? Why was her father doing this?

She was forced to watch Youichi take Natsume into the barn.

At that, she crumbled.

Natsume Hyuuga, number one guitarist and vocalist of _Lightening Streak, _the son of Akira Hyuuga, top industrialist of New York, was about to sleep in a barn. Fate was cruel to him.

Wait, fate gave him a chance.

Then why didn't he grab the opportunity and escape from this place?

Why was he staying and torturing himself?

_Why!_

Silent tears flowed down Mikan's cheeks.

She wasn't worth it. Why was he killing himself for her?

_Natsume, please go home, _Mikan cried. _Why are you doing this to me and to you? When did I ever want to see you in a situation like this? _

She gulped and dabbed at her eyes with a kerchief.

It was no use.

Even if she went out there and tried to reason with him, he won't budge. Natsume was very stubborn.

Mikan looked around her room.

She breathed in and out heavily, deliberating.

If Natsume was going to be in hell then so was she.

She marched to her bed, stripped the covers and dumped everything on the hard wooden floor.

She left the pillow on her bed and just spread the bed sheet on the floor. Just that thin fabric of linen.

Until Natsume finishes his challenge, this was where she was going to sleep too. On just a thin sheet.

**0000000000000000000000**

The day passed by without any change in the atmosphere.

Natsume stayed in the barn, just looking over the fields.

Soon enough, it got dark.

Natsume grabbed more hay from the corner and piled it on top of the already kept hay. Then he evenly spread it out, making a slight hollow in the middle.

Once he was satisfied with the density, he rummaged through his bag and found nothing but his towel that looked like a bed sheet. Knowing he would be needing that, he instead dug more. Finally, he came out with a t-shirt. It will have to do, for there was no other way. He rolled up the shirt and kept it as a pillow.

He looked at his watch.

Time was almost night.

And seeing that Youichi would wake him up early, he decided to get into bed.

Sleep would come if he lay down.

But before he did so, he took off his shirt. The place was hot. There was no air conditioner here like his house.

He left his shirt on top of his bag and climbed into the hay. He curled up. It gave him a slightly itchy feeling, for his skin was having direct contact with it.

Added to this, he could hear mosquitos swarming over his head.

There was absolutely _nothing_ he could do. So he sighed, scratching himself and tossing this way and that. He shut his eyes.

Mosquitos whined near his ears. One bit his arm. He slapped it with a hand. But there were many more to deal with too. Two or three sat on his skin at the same time.

He shot up and hit some away before yanking his shirt off his bag and putting it back on. At least that might keep the mosquitos off his chest and stomach. He was wearing jeans so there was no way the mosquitos could pierce through the thick fabric. Trying to ignore the smell, his sweat and the clamminess, he shut his eyes firmly and went to sleep.

And Mikan occupied his dream.

**00000000000000000000000**

The cock crowed.

Youichi Hijri stepped into the barn. He looked into the corner and found a figure curled up in the mound of hay.

Still sleeping.

Shaking his head in disapproval, he went outside and fetched a pail of water from the well. Then he went back into the barn, stepped upto the sleeping form of Natsume and emptied the bucket of cold water on his head.

Natsume woke up with a yell.

'Jesus, Mum, did you have to –!' But he stopped shouting when he saw that it wasn't his mother but Youichi.

'Mum?' demanded Youichi. 'Boy, you better get your mind into reality.'

Natsume wiped water from his face and took in Youichi, who was fresh in clean clothes.

'You?' he said.

'Who did you expect? Mistress Mikan?' he said. 'Now get up! The cock has crowed and you're still sleeping?! Up!'

Natsume rubbed his eyes. 'Just a few more minutes?'

'Awww,' Youichi said mockingly. 'Would you like a glass of milk?'

Natsume smiled tiredly and sighed, 'Strawberry milk, please.'

'Oh, yes,' said Youichi. He grabbed Natsume by his collar and flung him face down onto a nearby barrel of water meant for cows. Natsume emerged from the stinky water, his face and hair drenched with slime.

'How was your milk, dude?' said Youichi.

Natsume stared, desperately wiping off the sticky substance.

Youichi threw him a broom. 'Now get to work!'

Natsume caught it, bewildered. 'Er, what am I supposed to do first?'

'Duh, sweep the barn!'

Natsume looked around. There were cow droppings everywhere. He gulped but he didn't let his anxiety cloud his oath.

So he began sweeping. It was definitely hard. Youichi leant on the threshold and switched on the radio, listening to ancient songs that could dull anyone's spirits.

The foul smell was getting to Natsume.

The broom wasn't enough to sweep away the droppings. So he dropped it and looked around for something that he could use to clean away the faeces. He spotted a worn basket near the door. Getting it, he staggered to the centre of the barn. Just a few minutes of sweeping had absorbed his energy.

Holding his breath and trying not to inhale the smell, he used his bare hands to pick up the cow droppings and put them in the basket. He tried not to think of it as dung but something else that didn't make him vomit.

Youichi continued to watch him.

Natsume ignored him and after a solid one hour, he managed to clear away the droppings. He sagged to his knees after doing so. He was sweating. And was tired. Eyes going small in exhaustion and gasping for breath, he leaned on the wall.

Suddenly, several thumping noises distracted him.

In horror, he looked behind him and saw to his dismay that the cows were excreting again. The dropping littered the barn once again.

'Oh no,' Natsume groaned.

**0000000000000000000**

It was time to milk the cows.

Natsume picked up two large buckets from the stable and brought them into the barn. The buckets were made of steel and partly rusted. The jagged edges of the rusted part of the handles scratched his skin but he was able to withstand it, courtesy of his work outs all these years. At least he had some stamina saved due to its effect.

'Took you long enough!' snapped Youichi as Natsume entered the barn with the buckets.

'Look,' said Natsume, putting them down. 'If it's not too much to ask, can I be permitted to take my bath? My body smells.'

Youichi shook his head. 'Oh no, dear boy, you should have woken earlier to take your bath. Why told you to sleep like a log? Face the difficulties. I don't care how bad you smell.'

Natsume was covered in sweat. The sheen of it covered his skin and his soiled t-shirt clung to it. Sweals started to form on the fabric. The faint smell of cow dung still clung to him. But he couldn't do anything about it.

So he sighed, wiped his damp hair away from his forehead and took one of the buckets to one of the cows. He squatted down near the teats. The udders were full and heavy.

Natsume deliberated and looked over his shoulder at Youichi, who was eyeing him.

'What?' he said.

'Um, I don't know how to milk,' responded Natsume.

He had a feeling he didn't like Youichi.

Youichi rolled his eyes. 'Man, just grab two teats at a time and pull them back and forth without hurting the lady. Mind you, she won't like it if you pull hard and you won't like it either if she gets mad.'

Saying that, he turned away.

Resisting the urge to say something for lack of help, Natsume gritted his teeth and turned back to the cow.

Swallowing, he placed the bucket directly below the udders and prayed to God as he gently clasped two teats.

The cow mooed softly.

'Easy girl,' he whispered and he started squeezing the teats as gently as possible as he pulled them up and down ….

Then disaster.

He had gripped them a tad strong and the cow gave hell.

She mooed at the top of her voice and with a swish of her tail and with a kick of her legs, she knocked over the bucket and Natsume and started pulling at her chains.

She went crazy.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa!' cried Natsume, getting to his feet and trying to grab the chains. 'Slow down!'

But the cow did not heed.

She continued screaming.

'You idiot, what have you done?!' yelled Youichi, rushing over.

He stared, wide-eyed at the chaos.

'Can – you – help – me?!' Natsume grumbled, tugging on the chains.

Youichi glared at him and buffeted Natsume out of the way. With well practised hands, Youichi touched the cow on either side of her face and uttered some soft words.

'Easy there … it's alright … shhh, it's okay … you're safe, girl,' he cooed to her as he expertly massaged her flesh.

The cow calmed down.

Her muscles relaxed and her breaths returned to normal. Her eyes lost the panic it had held a few minutes ago.

She slowly stepped back into her place as Youichi continued to stroke her gently, mesmerising her and calming her down.

Natsume stared with stunned eyes.

'How did you do that?' he asked.

Youichi shot him a disgusted look. 'That's for me to know and for you to find out, luxury boy.'

Natsume frowned.

'Now get out there and collect the eggs from the chicken coop,' Youichi demanded.

As much as Natsume hated to ask, he had no other go. 'And how do I get in the coop and get the eggs without being pecked on?'

Youichi glared at him again.

'And what about the milk?' Natsume said, nodding at the two empty buckets.

'I'll take care of that,' Youichi replied coldly. 'You – go, now.'

Natsume pursed his lips and turned around stiffly.

'And don't expect me to come to your help again, pretty boy,' Youichi called after him. 'If the chickens peck you then you have to live with it.'

Natsume ignored him and went straight outside. Scoffing in anger, he picked up a basket and made his way to the hen coop. It was closed shut.

Once he stood right outside it, he looked closely at the latch and looking at the way it worked, he held the basket with one hand and with the other, he eased the door open.

He was greeted with a musky and feathery smell that came from within.

From outside, he saw all the chickens sitting comfortably in their nests.

_Now how to get those eggs? _Natsume wondered.

Chewing on his lip for a bit, he poked his head inside and as quietly as he could, he lifted one leg after the other and went inside.

Swallowing, he squatted near the first chicken.

It opened one bleary eye at him.

Natsume froze and stared back.

The chicken clucked softly and after solid two minutes, Natsume gave a soft whistle.

The chicken cocked her head to the side.

With some gestures, Natsume made the chicken get up, without breaking eye-contact. He shooed the chicken off her seat and his rustles woke up the other chickens too. They all were jerking their heads from side to side and he continued giving off strange whistles, ushering them out of the way.

'Come on,' Natsume whispered. 'Up you get.'

Surprisingly enough, they grew intimidated by his hand swings and moved out of the way.

Natsume quickly scooped two eggs at a time and put them carefully into the baskets.

By the time he finished collecting all of them, he stepped out of the coop, pleased with himself.

But his smile didn't last long.

He had forgotten to make sure the chickens were some place safe and all of them were out of the coop right now.

Before he knew it, the farm dog started barking and …

That was it.

All hell broke loose.

Chickens scattered everywhere, squawking at the top of their voices and spreading feathers all over the place. The dog started chasing them.

Natsume stared in horror and in his haste, he put down the egg basket quickly.

Two eggs broke open but now was not the time to worry about them.

He rushed into the fray.

'Stop, doggie, STOP!' he yelled, running after the black and white dog.

But no use.

It was running this way and that, chasing chicken after chicken. The birds were terrified. Some rushed into the hen coop. Two or three ran into the barn and one even escaped into the house.

Natsume felt his legs get tired after chasing the dog, so he stopped at the centre, keeping his eyes on the dog. It was barking loudly. He waited until the dog started running back towards him and once it passed around his legs, Natsume launched himself on it and caught it around the middle.

It squirmed, barking.

'Gotcha!' Natsume said. 'Now where's your kennel?'

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!' shouted a voice.

Natsume gripped the dog tighter as he turned around.

And stared into the angry face of Izumi Sakura, who was standing in the doorway, holding the chicken that ran into the house. He was holding it by the legs but it wasn't frightened anymore.

Youichi ran out of the barn.

'Sir!' he cried.

'Youichi, what is this?' Izumi snapped, holding up the chicken.

Youichi gulped and looked at the chicken and then at Natsume, who was holding onto the dog.

'Sorry, sir, I didn't realise collecting eggs would turn into ruckus,' said Youichi, glaring at Natsume.

Izumi looked at Natsume too. His eyes were fiery. Then he started talking. It was to Youichi but his angry eyes were fixed on Natsume.

'Youichi, I don't want to hear another cow mooing, another chicken squawking, the dog barking again and …,' he cast a glance at the egg basket. '… I don't want to see another egg breaking. Understand?'

Youichi nodded, looking small under Izumi's fearsome voice.

Izumi gave another intense stare at Natsume before dropping the chicken on the ground and going back inside.

The chicken ran into the hen coop.

Youichi looked close to exploding.

'You ever create a mess again, boy, and you'd be sorry you were born,' threatened Youichi, picking up the other three chickens and ushering them back into the coop. He slammed the door shut.

'Look,' said Natsume. His anger was pulsating. 'Maybe it would be easier if you just give me at least a gist of what to do.'

Youichi raised an eyebrow.

'This is insane on your part,' Natsume continued. 'How am I supposed to know everything by myself? Can't you teach me instead of acting all … all …'

He stopped before he said something he shouldn't.

'All what?' Youichi dared. 'You listen to me, dude, this was not my idea. You were the one who so high-headedly challenged my boss to live this life. You expect everything to be spoon-fed? Like the way you were in your luxurious house? Come to reality, buddy, this is not like that. You have to learn the hard way. You fell in love with my small mistress easily. But to get her, you have to go through this. I'm not sure you're even worth her.'

His words pierced Natsume like knives.

He was stunned to silence.

_What was Mum thinking? _He thought to himself. _And Uncle John? How could they insult these people? They have no idea what these wonderful people are made of. _

Trying not to think any more about that incident, he just cast Youichi one glance before going back to the egg basket.

Youichi's words continued to ring in his ears.

**0000000000000000000**

That night, after locking the stables, Natsume rushed into the barn to grab his towel, his brush, his toothpaste, his fragrant men's soap, his shampoo, and a fresh set of clothes.

Then he went to the bathroom, which he opened with a squeaky door.

The inside was a bare cement floor, with just one bucket, one mug and one tap. There wasn't a hanger.

But however, the top of the door ended a few inches away from the top of the threshold so he was able to hang his towel and clothes on top of the door. He kept his brush, toothpaste, soap and shampoo together on a small ledge. Then he stripped off his sweat-drenched clothes.

They smelled horrible after working all day.

He cut weeds, grass and was made to take a walk around his part of the cultivation. He also bathed one horse. He observed Izumi closely while he set his land. Ploughing had to be done tomorrow. After studying his land, he went back to cleaning the barn. In between, lunch was served. Nothing but some watery porridge and a strange country drink. This was what all farmers ate? The people who produced rice lived off eating only what they got?

This reality touched Natsume's heart.

But he was also tired, sweaty and dirty after the day's work. He had never faced exhaustion like this before.

Once he stood there in the middle of the room, all clothes off his body, he kept his bucket under the tap and turned the water on. As the bucket filled, Natsume stuck two fingers in the water.

It was chilly.

He had never bathed in cold water before.

Goosebumps rose on his arms but he had absolutely no choice. He couldn't ask for warm water. No, he couldn't.

The bucket filled quickly.

He had to do it. There were no other means of taking a bath around here.

So he dipped the mug in the cold water, collected some and poured it over one leg.

His teeth chattered.

And in that instant, he was no longer sweating.

_Oh, it was so cold!_

But he didn't stop. He dipped the mug in the water again and poured it over the other leg.

Chills again.

_Okay, _he said to himself.

He imagined himself to be in a very hot room. The atmosphere was boiling. He imagined himself to be yearning for something cold.

He dipped the mug back in the water.

He shut his eyes, pressed his lips together, prayed to God and emptied the mug of cold water over his head.

His skin protested but he didn't stop.

Though gasping, and knowing quite well that unless he continued to pour the water over himself he won't get used to it, he dipped the mug in the bucket again and again and poured it over himself.

One … two … three … four … five … six …

After six mugs, his skin began to get used to the cold.

He opened the tap to refill the bucket and in the meantime, brushed twice and applied shampoo to his hair. He massaged every inch he could, to get rid of the grease from the sweat. Finally, he got his head foamy and once he was sure his hair was clean, he washed himself again. The cold didn't affect him again. Glad, he then started with the soap. He rubbed every part of his skin. Every part of his body. He applied soap twice to the parts that were prone to so much sweat.

Then at long last, he poured water over himself many times. Cleansing and rinsing. It actually felt so good. So wonderful to be clean again.

After two more buckets of water, he felt so clean. The dingy bathroom was fragrant from his soap and shampoo. Natsume exhaled happily and dried himself off. He felt happy. He didn't feel stuffy anymore.

Then he pulled on his clothes, grabbed his belongings, opened the door and went back to the barn.

He opened his bag and put everything but his dirty clothes inside.

Looked like he'd have to wash them by himself tomorrow.

But he wasn't complaining.

As he towelled his hair, he heard a noise from behind him.

It was Youichi.

'Hey, New York, here's your dinner,' he said monotonously, bringing him a bowl of something red.

Natsume regarded it as Youichi set it down on the hay.

Youichi frowned and sniffed a little.

'Dude, did you just bathe?' he asked.

'Yes,' said Natsume, still towelling.

Youichi blinked. 'What soap do you use?'

'Um, it's a New York brand,' Natsume replied. 'Why do you ask?'

Youichi looked bashful as he stepped away. 'Your soap … and shampoo if I may add … smells good. Enjoy your supper.'

Saying that quickly, he rushed off.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, amused, and then sat down beside his food.

He blinked at it.

It was a bowl of rice, with an unknown gravy on it. It looked very red.

Spicy.

Natsume didn't hesitate to start eating it. He was so hungry after the day's tiring work.

Pause …

He had only put one mouthful of the spicy rice in his mouth when …

He started yelling.

'OW!' he cried, setting down the bowl and grabbing his head. The spice was too much. It burned his tongue and cheeks, setting his nerves on fire. He could imagine smoke coming out of his ears.

It went to his head too.

His whole head was on fire too.

Scalding, scathing, searing, scorching, singeing … it was everything.

His vision blurred.

There wasn't water near him either. He nearly upset his bag trying to look for a bottle of water but there wasn't any.

Not knowing what he was doing, he just grabbed his towel and started rubbing his tongue sore.

It was no use either.

'Natsume,' gasped a voice.

Natsume froze.

He knew _that_ voice.

Opening his teary eyes and squinting through his blurred vision, he could make out a figure standing in front of him.

But it wasn't Youichi.

It was Mikan, his beloved, who came into focus.

She was standing a few feet away from him, watching his struggles with an agonised expression.

Natsume put on the best smile he could.

He would never upset her. If she saw him in a state like this, she would beat herself up. She didn't deserve that guilt. She was far too precious to feel that. She didn't have to worry over him. She'd done enough for him. Her family had withstood enough for a life-time.

So he continued smiling, shrugging as he did so, and picked up the bowl.

He started eating again.

This time, with all the energy he could muster, he bore the red-hot spice that was burning him.

Mouthful after mouthful, the food went in.

Mikan couldn't believe what she was seeing. Just a few minutes ago, she'd heard his cry and had rushed out immediately, discovered the source of his pain but now here he was, eating the very thing that was torturing him.

Right in front of her.

And that too with a _smile._

What in the world was he thinking?

Unable to believe it and frozen to the skin, Mikan watched him as he finished off the whole bowl.

Natsume, with shaking hands, set the bowl back down and got up. His body was trembling. Biting down on his lip hard, he slowly stepped away from her, towards the back door of the barn. Still smiling, he managed to get out.

Once he was out of her sight, Natsume clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming out in pain and eyed the well.

The spice had got to his head again.

His vision blurred with tears and his throat was scorching.

The burning sensation he felt were indescribable.

He stumbled to the well and desperately grabbed the roped bucket and threw it down. But before he could get water, his knees fell prey to the spice and he collapsed to the ground on his knees. He gasped dryly as he held onto the side of the well.

'Natsume,' said the same beautiful voice again.

Then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

The warm pressure he felt on it made him distract himself from the fire and he got up, standing at his height of six feet. Mikan was teary eyed but she smiled faintly. She stepped closer to him and stroked his hair away from his forehead.

Then she put her hands gently on either side of his face, leant in and pressed her lips to his.

The fire disappeared in Natsume, replaced by a floaty and sweet feeling that dominated his spirits.

Feeling absolutely blissful, he wrapped his arms around Mikan and kissed her back, putting all of his love for her into his embrace.

As the two kissed each other, lost in their own world, Hoshiko, who had come out to put some bottles, spotted them from the door.

She blinked and took a double take.

Realising what those two were doing, she smirked and giggled to herself.

'Little Mikan is growing up,' she sang to herself. 'Wow, she sure is lucky. That Natsume Hyuuga is tremendously handsome, charming and fit. Hm, best make sure nobody comes out here right now.'

She looked around the compound and after seeing that there was nobody but the kissing couple, she skipped back inside, keeping a lookout and ready to distract anyone who decided to go out there.

Back near the well, Mikan and Natsume broke apart.

Natsume was in a daze and Mikan, still puffy eyed, smiled and hugged him to her, stroking his hair and assuring him everything was going to be alright.

Natsume could have stayed there forever but they had to eventually break apart.

Mikan slid away from him and as she turned to go back into the house, Natsume smirked and said, 'I'm going to eat that tomorrow too.'

Mikan blushed.

'Okay,' she mumbled.

Natsume watched her until she disappeared inside and once she was, he jumped triumphantly and pumped a fist into the air.

This was all the encouragement he needed.

Tomorrow was going to be a different day.

_To be continued …_

**_Liked that, my readers? Hope you did. Please let me know by leaving a review. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: _**_You guys. Are. Awesome! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Every one of them gave me a smile. _

_And, __**Haru-Chan, **__I give you so much gratitude for reviewing every single chapter I've updated. Thank you. And I'm now coming to your speculation. You were wondering how come Natsume's OOC in the previous chapter. Well, to say the truth, he has no idea about farming. However strong willed he may be, even he can be vulnerable. Everyone in the world is vulnerable in one way or the other. I decided to show Natsume's side of weakness there … um, can you get that? Or if you're still doubtful, don't hesitate to ask again. Always happy to clear doubts, my friend._

_It's the same for the rest of you, my sparkly readers. You're free to ask anything about this story, unless it's about asking what's going to happen in the end. Lol :) That's for me to know and for you to find out :)_

_So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

**_Chapter Fourteen:_**

Youichi came to the barn by six the following morning. He paid his morning greetings to the Sakura family before going out to the barn. But before he went in, he went straight to the well and lowered the pail down into the water. After getting the bucket full, he went inside the barn with it. Then he looked straight at the pile of hay, on a mound under a towel.

Obviously that mound was curled up sleeping.

Youichi shook his head disapprovingly.

'This airhead will never learn,' he scoffed.

He went straight upto the hay, held the bucket in one hand and with the other, grasped the end of the towel and yanked it back.

Only to find arranged piles of hay.

'What the –' Youichi wondered.

'Hey, April fool,' said a voice from behind him.

Youichi whirled around to see Natsume standing at the threshold of the barn, smirking, and looking fresh from a bath.

'What did you just say?' Youichi said dangerously.

'I called you cool,' said Natsume smoothly, walking upto him. 'Come on now, Youichi, smile for once. I'm up.'

'And why do I have to smile just because you got your ass up from bed?' Youichi scowled.

'Because I'm going to work early today,' said Natsume, picking up two baskets for cleaning the faecal from the cows. 'And I've devised new strategies.'

'For what?'

'To make things easier. It may not apply to you but it sure will help me a lot.'

'And what can they might be?'

'Watch and learn, kid.'

Youichi glared. 'You – stop that.'

'Stop what?'

'Don't you _dare_ call me "kid". I'm two years older than you.'

Natsume smirked. 'I'm taller than you. And damn hot.'

Youichi glared like his eyes nearly popped from their sockets. 'Well hello, smart ass. And which nut got unscrewed from your head today?'

'Why?'

'You seem strangely happy. Unlike yesterday, when you were utterly terrified of everything.'

'I got some energy last night,' Natsume smirked.

'From that spice?'

'Well … kind of. Won't say anymore, got so much to get done today.'

Natsume smirked widely then he went lively upto the cows, leaving Youichi standing there with a bucket of water, and clearly bemused by this sudden change of attitude.

**00000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, in the heart of the city, at the Imai mansion, David Koizumi was pacing around the living room.

John Imai was sitting on the couch, stone-faced.

'What could this possibly mean?' said Mr Koizumi.

'I have no idea,' replied Mr Imai.

'Your sister tells us that Natsume isn't with her but she is so sure he is back in Tokyo.'

'She told me too. And by that meaning, I think she means he went to that wretched farmer.'

'Why would he, son of a multi-millionaire, even stoop down to that level?'

'What would we know, he could have. He seems to have inherited certain traits from his father.'

'Aw come on, man! Akira? Seriously? And when has he ever allied with those pathetic human beings?'

'I saw it with my own eyes once,' said Mr Imai. 'My brother-in-law is unpredictable. During one of his visits to Tokyo, he actually talked to a beggar.'

_'What?' _gasped Mr Koizumi. 'I'll bet it will be no wonder pigs can fly then.'

Mr Imai nodded solemnly. He got up from his seat and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

'We'll worry about him later. Right now, we have to figure out what Natsume is upto. Even if he did come back to Tokyo and back to that flea-bitten farmer, I want to know what's going on,' he said.

'I'd want to know too,' said Mr Koizumi. Then he looked over at the far end of the room, where a figure was sitting on a chair, holding a fistful of roses and tearing the delicate petals apart as she grumbled non-stop. Her blue eyes were fiery and her blond hair was looking frizzled.

'Just look at my poor Luna,' sighed Mr Koizumi. 'Just not herself. She's never been so confined like this. John, I feel like I've lost her. And to get her back, I need Natsume.'

'I understand, my friend,' said Mr Imai. 'Don't worry. We'll somehow get Natsume out of that stench and get him in his right mind.'

_'No, you won't,' _said a sharp voice.

The two men whirled around to see Hotaru standing there at the bottom of the stairs. Her cheeks were flushed and her lavender eyes looked hard and furious. Her fists were clenched at her sides.

'Hotaru,' said her father sternly. 'Get back upstairs. Now where's Ruka?'

'Don't even think about sabotaging my brother's life,' was her steel response.

Mr Imai raised his eyebrows. 'Oh, so now you're telling me what to do. Hotaru, you are every bit as crazy as your brother.'

Hotaru glared so ferociously that any person in their right mind would have felt their knees weaken. But this was her father. And he was not giving into his daughter.

'Hotaru Imai, you should be at your honeymoon but I don't know why you haven't gone,' he continued. 'And besides that, if you resent us so much then why didn't you go along with your "friend"?'

It was lucky for Mr Imai that Ruka chose that moment to hurry down the stairs and grab Hotaru by her waist. She looked ready to actually launch herself upon one of her parents.

Before anyone knew what was happening, she started shouting and fighting against Ruka's strong grip.

_'ME? GO WITH HER? AFTER ALL WHAT YOU DID TO THEM?! I CAN'T EVEN SHOW MY FACE AT THAT FARM, AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO HER AGAIN! IT PAINS ME SO MUCH, FATHER!'_

Tears started rolling down from her eyes as she repeatedly tugged against Ruka but he managed to keep her pinned to his chest.

'Hotaru, please, honey,' he said. 'Let's go upstairs.'

Hotaru continued to shout at her father. 'YOU'RE NOT THE FATHER I THOUGHT YOU WERE! HOW COULD YOU?!'

Then Hotaru collapsed onto Ruka's shoulder, still crying.

Ruka swallowed but didn't meet Mr Imai's eyes as he started to support her back up the stairs. He uttered soft words of comfort to Hotaru as he did but her tears didn't stop.

They reached their room and Ruka settled Hotaru on the bed before closing the door and sitting down next to her.

She completely lost her aura of monotony and surrendered to her heart's aches.

'Mikan … went away … wasn't even able to see our wedding … she … disgraced beyond the limit … I won't be able to talk with her again …'

Ruka wrapped his arms around her and leant his head on top of hers.

'I can't bear it, Ruka,' she whispered.

'I can only imagine how much this has affected you, sweetheart,' Ruka sighed, stroking her cheek.

'This is like hell,' she cried. 'My one and only sister was dishonoured at _my_ wedding. She wanted to see us exchange vows and our dance. She could have danced too. With me … with you too as her brother … and … _Natsume.'_

More tears flowed.

'It's hard for me too, honey,' said Ruka, tightening his grip on his wife. 'I like Mikan too. If she's your sister then she's mine too.'

'How are you able to be here?' Hotaru sighed, looking up into his eyes. 'After all my father did. How are you being in his presence? I … hate being here now.'

Ruka kissed her forehead. 'Everything will be alright.'

'No, Ruka,' Hotaru sighed, pulling away from him. 'I'm serious. I really do hate being here. This maybe my house but it's not home. Everything is changing. Please ….' She took his hand. '… shall we move someplace else?'

Ruka blinked. 'Hotaru, what are you saying?'

'Please,' she begged. 'I hate being in the house listening to his and his friend's comments. It makes me sick. It's making me hate my father. Maybe if we … just live by ourselves far away … it would be better for me.'

Ruka looked into her eyes. Then he smiled and squeezed her hand. 'Anything that makes you happy, honey. But are you sure you want to do this?'

'I am. Any place would be nice. But not your parents' house either. I want us to be alone.'

'Okay,' he said. 'We could move to an apartment I own located near the company. I got it last year and I had it constructed based upon your likes.'

Hotaru blinked. 'You did? Ruka, we could have gone there right after the wedding!'

Ruka's cheeks flushed faintly. 'I wanted to. But after what happened that day I figured taking you out of here would not be such a good idea. You were broken and you couldn't focus on anything. I wanted to wait until you started to feel yourself again. But now, seeing as you want to move so badly, I have no hesitation. You're the first priority.'

She smiled and cuddled back upto him. 'I'll first talk about this with my mother. Then after she gets used to the idea of me moving out, we'll pack up everything, just break the news to my father and leave.'

Ruka ran his hand up and down on the skin of her arm, making her feel comforted and at the same time … fluttering butterflies in her stomach. Even thought they had been wedded, they hadn't spent an intimate night together yet. She hadn't wanted to do it when there was a hole in her heart. Yearning for her only best friend.

But as Ruka uttered words of comfort and was putting her before himself … as he ran his fingers comfortingly along her skin … she could feel floaty. But she told herself to wait.

This was a promise she took in herself.

Natsume will definitely get Mikan. No matter what he has to do. She knew about him and knew that he will never stop fighting for her.

She was going to wait until Natsume and Mikan were together again.

Only after that will she adhere to her own needs and wants.

And even if Ruka wanted it, she knew he would understand her reasons for waiting.

**000000000000000000**

Back at the farm, Natsume had finished cleaning cow dung.

He proudly nodded at a clean barn in front of a stunned Youichi. All the cows were standing on neat sand.

'How did you do that?' he wondered.

Natsume smirked as he held up his hands. 'I have magic fingers.'

Youichi raised an eyebrow. 'Excuse me?'

'Yes, you heard right. Magic fingers.'

Youichi narrowed his eyes. 'Let's see if those magic fingers can milk cows.'

'Sure. Just sit back, relax, put your feet up and enjoy the show.'

Youichi looked he had just been fed out of date sushi. 'Now, you young man, you're so strange today.'

Natsume smirked. 'Like I said. I had a dose of energy last night. I gotta give credit for you for giving me that bowl of spice.'

'So it didn't burn your tongue?'

'Don't worry, it did. But I got a kick out of that,' he said. 'And that's where my energy comes from.'

Youichi stared blankly. 'Whatever. But get those buckets full of milk or I'm setting the chickens on you.'

Natsume continued smirking.

_I have everything planned out, _he thought jovially.

He picked up the rusted buckets for milking and went straight to the first cow. She was chewing on some hay, mooing softly. Natsume went back to his bag and took out his headphones and music box.

'This baby ought to do the trick,' he said and went back to the cow.

He placed the headphones gently and subtly on her head and managed to fix the listening pieces to her floppy ears. Then he picked up his music box, chose the perfect song and hit play on _Gangnam Style_, with the volume full.

The cow mooed, first surprised by the sudden sound of beats and a guy shouting "Open Gangnam Style!" followed by several other voices. But soon she adjusted to it and Natsume watched her relax and enjoy the tune.

'Korean hit, girl,' he smirked then he settled himself at her hindquarters and started squeezing the teats two at a time, smoothly and easily.

The cow didn't holler once.

And soon enough, Natsume got the buckets full of milk, without a single disturbance from the cows, which thoroughly enjoyed the music he played to their ears while he milked them.

He went over to Youichi, who didn't show any expression.

'Fascinating,' he remarked monotonously. 'Now get the eggs.'

Natsume smiled. After picking a clean basket, he went to the chicken's coop.

**00000000000000000000**

John Imai went upstairs to see what Hotaru was doing.

His heart twanged a bit when she cried right in front of him. He wanted to cheer her up.

So he went straight to her door and knocked on it.

'Come in,' came her muffled voice.

Mr Imai opened the door and was shocked to find his daughter still red-eyed from crying. She was lying on the bed, curled into a foetal position, with her head in Ruka's lap. He sat with one hand on her head and another resting on her arm, squeezing it gently.

'Uncle,' said Ruka, removing his hands and sitting up straight.

Hotaru didn't display any signs of respect. She instead curled more comfortably into Ruka.

Ruka blushed a little. He felt embarrassed for keeping his hands on Hotaru right in front of her father. Even though they were married and he was allowed to touch her anytime he wanted, it still felt awkward to do it in front of Mr Imai.

'Hotaru,' said Mr Imai.

'Go away,' was her response.

'Look, if it makes you feel better, why don't we go out for dinner?'

That did it.

Her anger ignited once more.

With a swish of her hair, she shot up with a snap and got to her feet furiously.

'_Go out for dinner?! Go out for dinner?! _Dad, don't you dare speak one more word!'

Mr Imai widened his eyes. She had never spoken to him like this before.

'Hotaru Imai, sit down,' he reprimanded.

'I am not Hotaru _Imai! _I am Hotaru _Nogi_!' she snapped. 'Dad, either you get out of my room or I will.'

'You are going overboard with this attitude,' he scolded. 'Look, just sit down and we'll talk this through.'

'No,' she said strongly. 'There is nothing else to talk.'

'I command you to sit down,' he said loudly.

Hotaru paused and glared at him. Then she looked over her shoulder at Ruka, who was staring at the pair of them and wondering what he should do.

'Ruka's the one who has every right over me now,' she said calmly. 'If he tells me to sit down, I will.'

Ruka widened his eyes. He never expected that from her. Ever since the day he met her, he was so sure of her dedication to her father. All this time, she worshipped her father. And even after falling in love with him and even after he proposed and she accepted, she didn't want to wed unless her father accepted. She had never gone out of a path where her father wouldn't like. She was a true daughter. But now, here she was, throwing away his command over her and opening up that him, Ruka Nogi, should be the one to accept this time.

Hotaru was affected very deeply by what her father did to Mikan.

Ruka swallowed.

Then he said the truth. 'I am not asking you to do anything, Hotaru. You do what you feel is right.'

She deliberated. Then she pursed her lips, went round the bed, grabbed Ruka's hand and marched straight out, now even sparing her shocked father a second look.

Mr Imai swallowed. She had turned her back on him finally. She was never going to talk to him again.

He sighed and went to the bed to pick up her blanket but on the way, he accidentally knocked over a box that was sitting on her dressing table. It fell open and the contents poured out. Mr Imai put the box the right way up but a folder of papers spilled out as he did so.

He bent down to rearrange them.

However, he was curious as he caught the names on the all of the papers. And on the bottom of the papers. These papers were letters, he concluded. Knowing he shouldn't be intruding on her privacy, he ignored it and then read the first letter.

It started with _dear _and ended with _tons of hugs and kisses _or _lots of love …_ all those sappy kind of words.

Other than the name "Hotaru" there was also another name. The recipient and also a sender of some of the letters. That name also began with an "H".

**000000000000000000000**

Izumi Sakura walked out into the garden.

His eyes fell straight on a certain raven head who was carrying a basket of fresh eggs to the barn.

Izumi watched as Natsume set the eggs down on the side of the barn and then pick up his towel and wipe some sweat off his face.

'Really is working hard, isn't he?' said Yuka, coming to stand next to him.

Izumi didn't say anything.

Yuka noticed his grim expression and just smiled, patting his arm. 'You did a good job of giving him a chance.'

Izumi raised one eyebrow. 'He has just been cleaning cow dung, milking cows and fetching chicken eggs for two days. Hardly an accomplishment.'

'But it is for him. This is a pretty good start.'

'He still has to plough the fields. And start cultivating. And I doubt if he'll ever manage to grow even one bundle.'

Yuka smiled. 'Trust me, he will.'

She went back into the house. Izumi watched her go and then looked back at Natsume.

'Sir,' said Youichi. Izumi looked to the side to see him approaching.

'Well, what is the damage so far?' said Izumi.

'Um, nothing actually,' said Youichi. 'The barn is clean, cows fed and milked, eggs retrieved. But I like to add that he is very strange.'

'I think I know that,' Izumi muttered to himself.

'Well, what I mean is … he let the cows listen to music on his headphones while milking.'

Izumi frowned, clearly bemused. 'What … did you say?'

'I'm not joking. I saw it with my own eyes.'

Izumi blinked. 'Oh … well.' He didn't know what to say. This was very absurd. But seeing as he had to be strong and like steel, he said, 'Alright, after he finishes with the eggs, I want you to make him plough the fields.'

'Yes, sir.'

With a last glance at Natsume, Izumi went back into the house.

Youichi waited until he was out of earshot then went back to the six foot young man.

'Time to plough the fields,' Youichi announced.

'Sure,' said Natsume, without a trace of hesitation.

Youichi grimaced at him then led him to the fields. It was a large stretch of land, which looked a little dry. Natsume regarded each and every aspect of it, wondering how to cultivate.

'Start ploughing,' was all Youichi said.

Natsume watched him walk away and then knowing that guy won't teach him properly how to do it, he went to the bulls himself. They stood near the stables, chewing on hay and swinging their tails every now and then. Their harnesses stood a few feet away, innocent looking. Natsume went to the harnesses and picked them up, wondering how to string them.

Around the bulls' neck or through their mouths?

'I'll help you,' said a voice from behind him.

Natsume looked around over his shoulder to see Hoshiko standing there, watching him.

'Uh, really?' said Natsume.

She smiled and came upto him, taking the ropes.

'Watch,' was all she said.

Natsume deliberated and then smiled back at her, watching as she showed him the correct way to tame a bull and tie the harnesses through the bulls' mouths, in a way that won't harm them. Then she attached the digger to the back of the harness, so that when the animal went forward, the pointer would dip into the soil and plough. She also instructed that he tie one end of a rope around the bulls' necks and tie the other end to his ankle, for safety.

'Um, isn't there any usage of tractors around here?' Natsume asked her.

She laughed lightly. 'No, son. This is the traditional way, I'm afraid. Here.'

She handed him the ropes and also a whip.

'Who do you want me to spank?' Natsume laughed, looking at the whip.

'Maybe Youichi,' she joked. 'But it's for the bulls.'

'Oh,' said Natsume, understanding what he had to do.

He thanked her and then took the bulls to the field. Taking Hoshiko's advice, he looped one end of a rope and tied it around one of his ankles. Then he tied the other end to one bulls' neck. Then he bent down to fix the pointer into the sand. It was a little hard from being dry but he squeezed it into the ground anyway.

Once he was set, he lashed at the bulls' backsides with the whip.

Then wished he hadn't.

For the bulls started running instead of trotting at a medium pace, and they made him lose his balance and fall to the floor. He yelled as they dragged him on his back, tearing his shirt.

'Stop!' he yelled.

No use.

They continued running.

His back burned. Knowing he would probably get killed if he let them go on like this, he reached for his ankle and with some difficulty untied the rope.

He rolled to a heap in the middle of the field. Then he furiously got to his feet.

'That's it,' he said. 'Time to go by my way.'

He rushed back to the barn and his eyes fell on the cows. Smirking victoriously, he went to one of the cows and untied her from her pen. Then he gently poured some water over her to get rid of the dust that was clinging to her skin. Smoothing her face and caressing her body, he led her outside. She mooed faintly but he ignored her little whine. He located the bulls and took her to them. The bulls flapped their little ears and let their curly tongues lick the outside of their mouths.

'Act decent in front of a lady, you two,' Natsume smirked. Then he tied the cow to the fence and took control of the harnesses again. He whipped their butts to make them move forward.

This time they moved at a comfortable pace, ploughing the fields smoothly.

**0000000000000000000**

'David,' said John, coming down the stairs and reaching Mr Koizumi.

He was standing at the side of the swimming pool and looking at nothing in particular. But his face did show some life when Mr Imai reached him. He had a folder in his hands.

'What's that?' he asked.

'I think I have found the right guy to do the job we wanted to get done,' said Mr Imai.

'Who?'

'I was in my daughter's room and I came across this. Apparently, she had had a high school boyfriend but she had broken up with him. This guy seems the type girls call "Jerk". That's why she probably broke up with him, because I know my daughter. It can be derived from the last letters too.'

'You think this "Jerk" is reliable? Maybe you're forgetting the most crucial point here. He's a jerk.'

'Look, David, he sounds evil. He might be good for the job. Are we going to ask him to help anyone? No.'

'Actually, he's going to help _us.'_

'D'oh!'

'Sorry, just joking.'

'Never mind. We're just going to ask him to go to that village and spy on that flea-bitten farmer and Natsume, if he's there. This is the way to know what is going on.'

'You know, maybe this isn't such a bad idea.'

'Of course not.'

'So what's the name of this guy?'

'Hayate.'

_To be continued …_

**_Now put up your hands, who were the ones who wanted this dude back into action? For you guys, I've brought him back. Please review, my friends. It would mean a lot. _**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there, everyone. Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. It is a message I'd like to convey to you all. I was planning to say this after I finished the whole story but I recieved a guest review recently and I thought I should say this right now. This story "Two Different Worlds" is a Gakuen Alice remake of an Indian movie I absolutely adore. I love it so much and that is what prompted me to write this story, so I could share it with many people in order to make them enjoy too. Most of the story is just like the movie but I've made a few changes here and there. But 90% of this fanfic is like my favourite movie. The name of the movie is "Something Something". It is an enjoyable movie to watch.

It says in the disclaimer that _I own nothing. _It was preferred by my guest that I specifically say I don't own the story. My readers, I don't own the story. I thought the disclaimer covered everything but it is needed that I mention this seperately. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. I really am. So sorry for saying this late. I should have told you guys earlier. I was solidly going to mention this fact after the story ended but I thought it's best I confess this now. So sorry for the disappointment, guys, I really am. If you guys want me to discontinue this story because it is a film, I'm obliged to do so.

I'm really sorry.

Jazz Aish.


	16. Chapter 16

Forgive me, this isn't a chapter either. This is a message to tell you all how happy I am. You guys are such gems. Every single one of those replies for my previous confession brightened me. *Hugging everyone* thanks a lot. I'll definitely continue the story. Your encouragements, supports and comforting words gave me a great boost. Love you all to infinity. I am going to finish this story and entertain you all. It means a lot how much you're loving this fanfiction. Making you all happy is going to be the first priority now. I am going to continue this.

But please just give me some time cause I have just finished my semester exams and due to my studying all these days, I haven't started on the new chapter. Right after talking to you and signing off, I'm going straight to my word document to work on it.

Love you all.

Jazz Aish


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: _**_Hey, guys. Once again, thank you for supporting me. I can't really put a word to how grateful I am. Thanks a lot. So here's the new chapter. Updated after a little long gap. Enjoy and tell me what you think by reviewing._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own neither Gakuen Alice nor the story_

**_Chapter Fifteen:_**

Natsume had finished ploughing his field. The soil was turned over perfectly and was a little damp as the granules from underneath the dry ones had come up. The next step was to open up drainage funnels for water to seep in and out of the field. Izumi's part of the field had already been set. Natsume had to just dig the funnels. Once they were done, water had to be flooded inside before the seeds were scattered.

Natsume was now standing at the edge of his field, looking over at his ploughed piece. Now all he had to do was to turn the piece into a masterpiece by cultivating rich and healthy paddy. With at least one bundle more than Izumi Sakura.

For his beloved Mikan was the prize of cultivating more than Izumi.

Natsume was not scared. He was more disturbed about the fact that he had no hands-on experience in agriculture. But he had confidence in himself. If he could rally up a music band and go world famous then he was every bit as capable of growing crops on a large scale.

_I can do this … I can do this …_

Were his internal incantations. He had belief in himself.

'Ahem,' said a voice from behind.

Natsume turned around.

He scowled a little when he saw it was Youichi.

'Yes?' said Natsume.

'What are you daydreaming about?'

'Nothing. I was thinking.'

'That is what I call _daydreaming, _New York.'

Natsume rolled his eyes. Did Youichi think he was funny or something? Only a fool will believe that.

But he zipped his mouth before the words came out and got him in trouble.

'When are you going to make the drainage funnels, engineer?' said Youichi.

Natsume twisted his mouth and jumped down from the edge. 'Early morning. Let the field adjust overnight.'

He brushed past the young adult and into the barn. He slumped down on the hay and exhaled, exhausted from the day's work. He cast a look over at the cow who tamed the bulls and smirked at her. 'Thanks, girl,' he said and bent over to pick up his laundry from the day before.

They still smelled of cow dung and his sweat.

Pulling a face, he fetched a bucket from the corner, put the soiled clothes inside and after collecting his essentials for doing the laundry and for bathing himself, he set outside to the bathroom.

The sun was setting, causing a reddish orange hue to take over the horizon. Natsume gave it an appreciating sight.

Once he arranged his things in the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes, added it to the laundry pile and then turned on the water.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

That was a very refreshing bath.

He was in a good mood as he hung his washed clothes on the line he made for himself using a rope he found in the barn. This place was temporarily his so he was free to hang up a washing line near his mound of hay.

Once he finished, he stretched, ruffled his hair and then prepared himself for bed. He was then aware that he hadn't had dinner yet. Youichi was nowhere to be seen either. And there was no bowl of spiced rice set anywhere in the barn.

He did feel hungry.

But he couldn't knock on the door and ask anyone for food, could he? He couldn't.

He didn't know what to do.

He could either wait for a while or go straight to sleep. But what if Youichi brought him dinner when he was asleep?

What a hypothetical situation –

'Natsume?' said a voice.

That wasn't the voice he expected. Or the way he was addressed. He expected Youichi to walk in and call him "New York". But this voice was sweet and comforting, like warm honey, calling him by his name with evident adoration.

He whipped around to see Mikan standing there at the threshold, holding a bowl in one hand and with a blanket hung over her other arm as the hand clutched a pillow.

'Mikan?' said Natsume, a smile growing at a fast rate on his face. 'What are you doing here?'

She smiled. 'Am I not allowed in my own barn?' she said playfully.

Natsume smirked. 'Sorry, my lady, but I'm the inhabitant of this barn at the moment. But anyway, since I'm so nice, you are free to come in.'

She raised both eyebrows in amusement. 'Thank you.'

Both of them laughed as they went to each other. Natsume wanted to hug her close and never let her go. But he had to suppress that impulse for the time being.

Mikan's heart pained once again for the uncountable time as she took in the environment Natsume was forced to live in. But today she had seen the way he had ploughed the fields and had taken care of all the poultry, cows and barn. If she expressed her sadness now, it will be like insulting him. He was being confident and was in full vigour of cultivating paddy so it won't be nice to cry.

Instead, she was going to support him in every way she can.

She held up the bowl she had in her hand.

'What's that?' Natsume asked.

'Dinner,' she smiled. 'It's a dish of chicken noodles I made myself.'

He was surprised. 'How did you get here with that? Didn't your father see you?'

'Dad won't be here for the night,' she said. 'So I managed to drive Youichi away. This was my chance to give you proper food and stay here with you as long as I like.'

Natsume moved even closer to her and stroked a lock of hair away from her face, making her shudder.

'What about your mother?'

'She's inside reading a book,' she said, smiling up at him. 'She doesn't mind.'

Natsume smiled and then looked into the bowl. 'I'm hungry.'

She smiled back and then made him sit down on the hay. She sat down beside him and handed him the bowl of hot and delicious looking noodles with a fork. Natsume eagerly forked the dish and took a mouthful.

He had never tasted anything so delicious. Even his cooks at his mansion in New York couldn't have come to this taste.

'It's really good,' he said, taking mouthful after mouthful.

She smiled at the way he was absorbing himself into the delicacy.

'I made it for you,' she said.

His response was to finish off the whole bowl, gulp water, go outside to wash his mouth before coming back in and wrapping his arms around her. Mikan nestled into his warm body and hugged him back, giving him the care and affection he deserved.

'Natsume,' she said gently after a while.

'Yes, Polka?' he said.

'I … I just wanted to ask something,' she said.

'What is it?'

'Please don't be offended but … what will you do if someone comes looking for you here?'

Natsume pulled back enough to look into her eyes. 'I won't leave you.'

The fact that he loved her enough clouded her heart with happiness but there was still so much to ask him.

'Natsume … I believe your family is in search of you,' she said. 'I'm sure your mother won't be resting now.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'What are you trying to say?'

'Please don't be mad at me for saying this but … did you take the right decision?'

He understood what she meant. He let go of her and stood up. Mikan clutched her shirt, afraid that she had hurt him. He remained silent as he faced the wall, away from her and clenching his jaws together. His arms were folded across his chest.

Mikan swallowed. She couldn't take it anymore. 'Natsume …'

He whipped around. 'Mikan, I have never taken a wrong decision in my life.'

His tone scared her.

He was angry.

But then he softened. He sat back down beside her. 'Then why do you think I fell for you?'

'Natsume, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you … but I'm just …' she sighed. 'Forget I said anything.'

He smiled a little and hugged her back to him. 'I know what I'm doing. Trust me.'

'I trust you completely.'

'Then what's the fuss about?'

Mikan swallowed. 'Natsume, it's just that … I was scared that you chose me over your mother. You know me for … what, two and half weeks? But you've known your mother for almost twenty years. And she's known you right from you were a baby. And I can understand a mother's love. Don't you think she'd be worried sick right now? A child means the whole world to a mother, Natsume.'

He was silent as she spoke. He continued to stare back into her eyes.

'Maybe that's the other reason why I didn't hesitate to leave her and come and get you, Mikan,' he said.

Mikan blinked. 'I don't understand.'

'I love my mum,' he said. 'And I will never ever stop loving her. And I know how much she loves me. No matter what happens, she won't ever abandon me. That's why I didn't give my departure a second thought. But if I went on to New York, there is absolutely no other way I could have come back. I don't want to lose you. You're very important to me. I never wanted to lose the right girl for me. This was my chance.'

Mikan was lost for words. Natsume caring this much touched her heart. In that moment, she fully realised what she meant to him. She being his total opposite was what completed him.

She hugged him again and he tightened his grip on her. The two turtledoves remained in that position for a long time, enjoying each other's warmth, care and comfort. Revolving around them like a protective sphere in the cool night breeze. It was a full moon.

'I love you, Natsume,' said Mikan.

'I love you too, Polka Dots.'

She giggled a little at his ridiculous nickname. It was perverted when looking at the source of its origin but it was his way of claiming her. Still, it was an eye-roller.

She then pulled back and held up the blanket.

'What's that for?' said Natsume.

'For you,' she said. 'Get up.'

Natsume obliged and Mikan spread the fluffy large blanket on top of the hay, straightening it. Then she put the pillow at the head and plumped it up for him.

'Tuck in,' she said fondly.

Natsume gazed at his newly comfortable bed before casting Mikan his famous charming and melting sly look.

'What?' she said, sensing he was upto something.

'You've never lain down in bed with me, have you?'

'Excuse me?' Mikan gasped.

Natsume chuckled as he swept her off her feet and hugged her. Then he fell back onto his bed with her falling on top of him. Mikan laughed too as she rolled off him and onto her side. Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist as she did the same to him.

Caught by each other's charm, they started kissing affectionately and passionately. The beautiful night wind caressed the lovebirds. The full moon shone bright and silvery against the inky black sky, twinkling with stars.

**000000000000000000000000**

The next day morning, the Imai mansion had a visitor.

Hayate stood in the centre of the big hall, staring back at the two men who hired him: John Imai and David Koizumi.

'What's the hitch?' said Hayate.

'A farmer by the name of Izumi Sakura,' said Mr Koizumi. 'He lives in the suburbans. I want you to first see if my future son-in-law and my friend's nephew is there or not.'

'You mean there are two rich dudes hanging out in a pigsty?' said Hayate.

'D'oh! He's only one person! Natsume Hyuuga! I was being prideful. Do you know who he is or how much he's worth?! Son of Akira Hyuuga, number one Industrialist and multi-millionaire –'

Hayate rolled his eyes. 'Cut the shit. Why's he there anyway?'

'How dare you call him _shit?!'_

'David, calm down!' said Mr Imai.

He turned to Hayate, who was glaring.

'Just do it,' said Mr Imai.

'Hold on a second,' said Hayate. 'Did he just say that guy is your _nephew?'_

'Yes, why?'

'I think I already know him.'

'You do? How?'

'He paid a visit to my house late in the night once. And he had some weird chick with him.'

Mr Imai's eyes flared. He knew exactly _who _the "weird chick" could have been. But what those two were doing at _his_ house still remained a mystery. Nevertheless, Mikan Sakura had been alone in the night with his nephew.

If Kaoru knew about this fresh news …

'So I'm betting he wouldn't be hard to find,' said Hayate.

'Then get going,' said Mr Imai.

'Ah, ah, ah,' said Hayate, shaking his finger. 'The suitcase first please.'

Mr Imai groaned and handed him the large suitcase of cash.

**0000000000000000000000**

Hoshiko skipped out into the barnyard, humming to herself. She spotted Mikan watching Natsume with an affectionate look on her face. He was milking the cows.

'Hello there,' she said, going upto them.

Mikan jumped a little as she looked around but relaxed when she saw who it was.

Natsume smiled at Hoshiko.

'Looks like you're really getting the hang of it,' said Hoshiko.

Natsume shrugged. 'It's not so hard. All you have to do is to tame the cow first. I did it by playing music.'

Mikan and Hoshiko giggled.

Then Hoshiko decided to tease Mikan and Natsume.

'So looked like you two really hit it on last night,' she smirked.

'Huh?' they both said.

'Mikan wasn't in her room for a long time,' she giggled. 'And I know she was with you, munchkin.'

Mikan blushed red. Natsume's cheeks tinged pink.

'Not doing anything naughty, were you?' said Hoshiko.

'No!' Mikan said instantly.

'Whoa, whoa, calm down!' Hoshiko laughed.

'Hoshiko, I swear,' said Mikan.

Natsume smirked. 'Polka Dots really does get hysterical, doesn't she?'

Hoshiko blinked at the word "Polka Dots", making Mikan glare at a chuckling Natsume.

'Er, what did you just call her?' said Hoshiko.

'Polka Dots,' he repeated smoothly.

'Natsume!' Mikan hissed.

'Um, why?' said Hoshiko.

Natsume tried not to laugh out as he picked up a bucket full of milk. 'Ask her yourself.'

He moved to milk another cow.

Hoshiko tugged on Mikan. 'Why does he have that abnormal nickname for you, Mikan?'

Mikan longed to throw something at Natsume. But he was loving her embarrassment. Her face was as red as a traffic light. She gave him the evil eye before walking out of the barn, Hoshiko following after her.

'Hey, tell me!'

Natsume laughed to himself. Flaring Mikan's temper was one of his favourite hobbies.

Soon enough, he finished milking all the cows and cleaning up the barn. He was getting skilful day by day. He washed his hands and went outside to his field with a shovel in hand. It was time to dig the tunnels.

He first estimated the amount of land he had and how much he would have to dig. It was simple mathematics, he eventually found out, and began digging at the appropriate areas. It was definitely hard work. The shovel was heavy and he was working in the blazing sun. But Natsume didn't give up. Breathing heavily and with Mikan in mind, he continued to work, never giving up.

Three hours passed by.

Natsume had his tunnels dug. He found a pile of large rocks and he assigned them at various places in order to manage the direction of the water flow. And also to make sure water doesn't seep in too much.

Exhaling heavily and triumphantly, he opened up water to flow. By the time he did that, Youichi was there and was overlooking the young adult's progress. But as usual, he gave a monotonous expression, but with one flaw. He wasn't able to make any criticism. The work was done perfectly.

Youichi hated to admit it but Natsume was a fast learner. By just watching, he grasped facts quickly. Even _he _could have never have a talented hand like the wealthy young man who was about to cultivate paddy.

**00000000000000000000**

A few days passed by. Natsume kept a close watch on Izumi, regarding the way he scattered the seeds. Natsume did everything the same way as Izumi, making sure he never did anything wrong. After the seeds were sown in the water, they had to wait until the first young green grass poked themselves through the surface.

Meanwhile, Hayate had managed to find out Natsume's cover.

He watched the multi-millionaire looking after the growing crops day after day. Being composed in a way, he didn't jump to do anything rash quickly but kept an eye on everything, trying to decipher the meaning behind this strange behaviour and what the story was.

In a week, he found out why Natsume was there growing crops. And the price of what would happen if he grew one bundle more than Izumi.

Then he spilled the news out to David Koizumi.

David told John and the pair of them sank into their thoughts, thinking what to do next.

Meanwhile, Hotaru caught wind of the news. And the fact that her father was going to find a way to sabotage Natsume and her best friend made her lose control of her temper.

In front of everyone, she had let her voice scream out her disgust and with a final departure, she packed her bags and she and Ruka moved out of the house. Ruka took Hotaru to his apartment.

It was a beautiful home.

The floor was marbonite, walls were painted white, and nearly everything was made of glass. Their bedroom was luxurious, with a majestic bed spread with silky violet bedspread, fluffy pillows and a comfortable duvet.

Once they arrived there, Hotaru wasn't able to unpack her belongings. Instead she sighed and collapsed onto the sofa, burying her face into the arm-rest and crying quietly. Ruka didn't unpack his things either and went to sit next to Hotaru. He gently took hold of her shoulders and pulled her to him, cradling her tear-stained face to his chest. One hand held her face while the other stroked her hair.

He leant his head on top of hers and stared off into space, sharing the sorrow Hotaru felt.

**00000000000000000000**

A few weeks later, one night at the farm was windy.

The half-grown paddy was swinging in the powerful wind. The scarecrows were buffeted this was and that. The banging of the window-shutters woke Izumi from his sleep.

He sat up suddenly and listened to the wind howling outside.

As he looked out his window, he caught sight of a figure marching along through the paddy.

Izumi stared.

Who was that intruder?! How dare he trespass into the fields?!

Izumi grabbed his shovel and rushed out to wallop the unwelcome guest. Fighting against the wind, he walked angrily up to the man. He was digging a fissure by the side of the field.

'Hey!' Izumi yelled furiously. 'Stop right there!'

The man stopped what he was doing and turned around.

Izumi froze when he saw it was Natsume.

'You?' Izumi said, staring.

'Yes, sir,' said Natsume politely.

'What are you doing out here?' snapped Izumi.

'Um, it looked like it might rain so I was digging holes to prevent water from going into the field and spoiling the crops,' explained Natsume.

'How did you know it was going to rain?' said Izumi. 'There won't be any rain tonight. Stop acting smart and get back in the barn.'

Natsume cast a look up at the sky, where a fork of lightening flashed.

'Sir, I think it will rain,' said Natsume.

'You're contradicting me?' Izumi said angrily. 'I've lived here all these years, don't I know when rain will come or not?'

Just then, several drops poured from the sky. It started drizzling and in no time, it turned into a downpour.

Natsume remained where he was, watching Izumi's expression. The man continued to breathe heavily but a hint of wonder crossed his hard eyes.

Natsume slowly turned back to digging fissures again.

'Youichi!' shouted Izumi. 'Dig our land!'

'You don't have to, sir,' said Natsume as he dug. 'I did yours already. Please go inside and sleep, you're getting soaked.'

Izumi didn't move but kept watching the young man before him. His brows contracted together, not with anger but with astonishment.

**_Looks like things are changing here. Anyhow, please review, guys. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: _**_Love you gems a lot. Thank you very much for reviewing the previous chapter._

_ And yes, I haven't left you, __**101dalmation. **__I promise that I will finish this story. So stay tuned for a few more chapters to come, my friend :)_

_So here's a new chapter, my friends, enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I neither own Gakuen Alice nor the story._

**_Chapter Sixteen:_**

A shiny black Mercedes pulled up in front of the Imai mansion. The back door opened and out stepped a graceful man, with dark hair and features similar to a certain nephew of John Imai.

'It's my brother-in-law!' shouted Mr Imai jovially as he rushed outside to greet the guest.

Mr Koizumi followed behind and his mouth pulled up into a doting smile as he took in the attire of multi-millionaire Akira Hyuuga. The man stood in front of the beautiful car, looking majestic in his blazer suit.

But he, however, was a little grim.

'John,' greeted Akira, giving a dignified hug to the elder brother of his wife.

Then he shook hands formally with David Koizumi.

'It's been a long time,' said Mr Imai. 'It would have been a great blessing for my daughter had you come for the wedding.'

'I'm sorry,' Akira apologised. 'Work overload. But my blessings have always been there for my niece, John. Hotaru's my daughter too.'

'I know,' Mr Imai smiled. 'Come in, brother.'

The three men went inside the house.

A servant came forward and took Akira's bags to take them upstairs to the guest room but Akira gently took the bags back.

Mr Imai and Mr Koizumi frowned in confusion.

'I'm sorry, but I haven't come to stay here,' said Akira. 'I've got an important mission on my mind.'

Mr Imai thought he knew why Akira had really come to Japan.

But anyway, he asked, 'How is Kaoru, brother?'

'She's fine,' replied Akira. 'Physically though, but not mentally.'

Mr Imai knew where this was heading. 'Please sit down, brother.'

Akira obliged. A maid came in with glasses of orange juice and two plates of snacks. Akira politely drank a glass of juice, ate some chips and then settled himself comfortably.

John and David waited until Akira had made himself at home. Five minutes passed in absolute silence.

'Where are Hotaru and Ruka?' Akira asked.

Mr Imai swallowed. 'She's moved in with Ruka, brother. Both of them are living in their own apartment.'

Akira nodded. John was thankful that he didn't have to spill out any of the ruckus that had happened in the past few days.

Akira closed his eyes tightly and then opened them.

'John,' he said slowly and clearly. 'Where is my son?'

Mr Imai and Mr Koizumi went rigid in their seats.

'Brother,' said John. 'I haven't seen him since that day him and Kaoru departed for New York. But all I know is that he is currently at a farmer's house.'

Akira's brows furrowed. 'Why?'

'He's been brainwashed by a girl who came as a guest to my daughter's wedding,' said John.

'Isn't that girl Hotaru's best friend?' asked Akira.

Mr Imai nodded stiffly. 'Certain people have never grasped their position easily.'

Akira didn't say anything but regarded the two men before him with shrewd eyes. It wasn't like John to criticise a best friend of his beloved daughter in a crude manner. This wasn't the man he once knew. Then his eyes looked at Mr Koizumi. Akira wondered if anything he said had caused a change in his brother-in-law's attitude.

Akira finished off a cup of hot coffee and then stood up.

'Where are you going?' said Mr Imai. 'Go upstairs and take a good rest, brother.'

Akira picked up his bags. 'One of Natsume's friends has come along with me. I'm not going to rest until I see my child and he won't be happy until he sees his friend.'

The two men didn't dare open their mouths as Akira swung his bag over his shoulder and marched out the doors.

The multi-millionaire bade his farewell to the two men before seating himself back in the car. There was another passenger along with him. It was Koko Yome.

'Where is he, Mr Hyuuga?' asked Koko concernedly.

'I'll tell you, son,' said Akira. He requested his driver to head straight for the suburbans of Tokyo.

**0000000000000000000**

Half an hour passed and the outside view of his window had turned from city buildings to agriculture. There were fields and fields of paddy cultivation. Here and there, he could see many people at work, not caring that the sun was burning on their skin.

Akira asked the driver to stop beside a little shop. He rolled down his window and called out to the man who was sitting at the threshold of the tiny shop.

'Um, excuse me,' Akira said.

The old man looked up in surprise. What was a man of this high standard doing in this village?

'Yes, may I help you, sir?' he said, getting up.

'I would like to know where Izumi Sakura's house is,' said Akira.

The old man gave a look at Akira and then frowned a little. 'Would you happen to look for anyone there?'

Akira was surprised this time. 'Yes, how do you know?'

'Do you know a twenty-year old named Natsume Hyuuga?' asked the old man.

Akira's eyes widened. This man knew his son!

'Yes,' said Akira. 'It is him whom I am looking for!'

'You better take him out of there, whoever you are,' advised the old man. 'The young lad looks like he's never done any chores and yet he is looking after cows and doing agriculture.'

Koko's eyes widened in disbelief. He was stunned into silence. The older man with him had lost control of his emotions.

'WHAT?!' Akira gasped. 'My – m-my son is doing _agriculture?!'_

'_Your _son?!' gasped the man. 'You're his father?! Sir, please knock some sense into him, you'd be blessed for the rest of your life.'

Akira's heart was beating fast. He was gasping short breaths. He was in total shock.

'I'll tell you the whole story …' began the man.

**000000000000000000000**

Fifteen minutes later, Akira and Koko were hurriedly running upto the front door of Izumi Sakura's house.

The door was ajar. Being the dignified man he was, Akira didn't immediately burst inside but knocked on the door, looking around desperately for someone in the house.

'Who is it?' said a young girl's voice.

Akira stopped knocking and looked to the side to stare right at a pair of hazel eyes. The girl was lean, with long brunette hair. She was frowning in confusion.

But the girl's eyes widened in recognition when she saw Koko. Then she realised who this man could be, judging by the familiar features.

'Are you Mikan?' said Akira.

Mikan nodded, gulping.

Akira controlled his emotions. 'I am Akira Hyuuga, Natsume's father.'

Mikan's heart was beating wildly. Sweat beads formed on the skin of her arms.

'Mikan, who is it?' said another voice from within. She looked fearfully behind her shoulder. Her father was coming, wondering who the guest was.

Once Izumi came into view, he looked straight at Akira.

'Are you Izumi?' said Akira.

'Yes,' said Izumi, taking in the rich attire of the man and the familiar features. 'And who may you be?'

'I am Natsume's father,' said Akira. Then his emotions got the better of him. 'I can't believe what you have done to him. You seem to be respectable and yet you act without a heart.'

Izumi raised an eyebrow, controlling his own anger. 'If I may, I'm not the heartless fellow here.'

'Natsume has never known a difficulty in his life!' said Akira. 'Falling in love is involuntary! Just because he happened to see your daughter, does not make him bad! He's young, and may not have coherent thoughts!'

'Not just him,' said Izumi, raising his voice. 'None of your lot have coherent thoughts!'

'I'm talking about my child!' said Akira. 'What does he know? If he came all the way here and if you thought it was foolish, what should you have done? You're a parent, too, aren't you? You should have advised him in a gentle manner and sent him back to Tokyo. Or you could have called me instead. We could have talked this through! But you didn't! You rather had him in your custody and made him work in the fields all day! You call yourself having a heart?'

'Now, listen here,' said Izumi, voice raised much more. 'I'm a man of values and I have a child too. Don't think you're the only father in this world to love your child. Out of this love, I endured an agonising hour in the presence of your wretched relatives. Is that the way they treat wedding guests? Do you have any idea how we were humiliated? And my poor daughter … who I have never raised my voice to before. If you think your son does not deserve this world of work then my daughter didn't deserve that embarrassment, from a whole horde of heartless monsters. Just put yourself in my little girl's shoes for a few seconds and imagine how she must have felt. I sent my daughter smiling from this house and when I went to fetch her, she was in tears.'

Akira listened to Izumi's words. He wholly agreed to what was being said.

'I understand,' said Akira. 'I really do, Mr Sakura. I apologise on their behalf. I wasn't there at that time.'

'What would you have done had you been there?' asked Izumi acidly.

Akira swallowed. 'I'm not sure, but I wouldn't have humiliated a girl.'

Izumi turned away, scoffing to himself. He still didn't trust this man, who was the husband of the woman who had hurt his family to an exceeding limit.

'Okay, Mr Sakura,' said Akira. 'I'm going to take my son back to New York. He has been foolish.'

'Oh, gladly take him,' replied Izumi. 'I don't care.'

Mikan's heart faltered. They were going to take Natsume away from her for good. This time permanently.

'Dad?!' gasped a voice from the back door.

They turned around to see the owner of that voice.

Akira stared at the figure, drenched in sweat and mud, breathing heavily with a bucket in one hand. His jeans were nearly torn and dirty. There were no shoes on his feet. His hair had pieces of straw stuck in them.

Akira clutched the nearby chair for support. His heart was breaking.

Through this unbelievable attire, he saw a boy who had lived in a luxurious mansion. This boy had worn clean clothes always softened with fabric conditioner, his skin had always been glowing, hair dark and lustrous, footwear of various guy types had protected his feet from even a speck of dust. He had always slept in an air-conditioned room, on a large bed with crisp sheets and comfortable duvets.

Natsume Hyuuga, the heartthrob of New York city.

And this was that very same young man.

'N-Natsume?' whispered Akira.

'Dad, what are you doing here?' were Natsume's words.

Akira blinked, unable to think.

'Natsume,' said Koko, stepping forward. He too was incapable of digesting the sight of the dashing lad, who was the leader of the international music band he was in. 'Your father has been worried sick about you. He's come all the way here and this is the question you ask him?'

Natsume regarded his friend. 'You shouldn't be here, bro.'

'We've always been together, Natsume,' said Koko. 'Don't I have the right to ask you such questions and try to get you out of here? You don't deserve this. This isn't you.'

'This is the me I always should have been,' replied Natsume. 'I have to go through difficulties.'

Koko gave a look at Mikan, who was watching the scene with an unfathomable expression.

'I guess –'

'Alright, enough,' said Akira, voice torn. His face was in pain. 'Enough of this. Natsume, I need to talk with you in private. I'll wait outside until you clean yourself up.'

Saying that, Akira stumbled out of the house.

Natsume watched his father go. His heart wrenched too but didn't say anything as he went out through the back door.

**0000000000000000000000000**

In ten minutes, Natsume had bathed and had put on fresh clothes. Then he went over to his father, who was standing near some bushes with Koko.

'Dad,' said Natsume.

Akira looked at his son, then grabbed him by the shoulder and steered him to the narrow lane.

They started walking.

'Natsume,' said Akira. 'Life moulds itself in many ways for different people. Nobody knows how their life is going to be. You were born with a silver spoon. You want to throw that away that easily?'

Natsume didn't say anything, but looked straight ahead.

'You have everything a child ever needs,' said Akira. 'Your mother and I sacrificed so much for you. When I married your mother, I didn't have this much success in my company. But I knew a baby will definitely add to us so I worked countless hours just to improve the standard. Only when it was developing then you were conceived and when you were born, you were born into the house of luxury itself.'

'So you did all of that for me?' said Natsume.

'Then for whom? The child who was going to be born next door?' said Akira.

Natsume stopped in his tracks.

'What?' said Akira.

'You worked for gaining success,' said Natsume. 'I'm doing the same.'

'No, you are not,' said Akira indignantly. 'You are being treated like a slave. Is love for this girl the only thing important to you?'

'Then what do you think I'm doing here, Dad?'

'Natsume,' sighed Akira. 'Just think about it. You have a family who loves you with everything, friends who dote on you. Don't you at least give a thought about them? What will they do without you? Don't the words _Lightening Streak _mean anything to you?'

'Dad, I do have everything. Don't think I've never appreciated anything,' said Natsume. 'But all this money and fame cannot buy love.'

Akira clenched his fists. 'What, are you taking the lines out of a cheesy movie?'

'No.'

'Stop it, Natsume. I want my son back.'

'I am your son, Dad.'

'Then why won't you come with me?' Akira was pleading with him. 'Please, Natsume, listen to me. I am your father, but have I ever acted with that authority to you? Haven't I always been your best friend?'

Natsume smiled. 'Course you're my best friend, Dad. But at the same time, think about this too. A best friend would always want his buddy to unite with his love. Instead, you want to separate us.'

'It's nothing about wanting you to never feel romance, Natsume,' said Akira. 'You don't have to live such a miserable life like this. Or compete with her father this way.'

'I'm not miserable, Dad,' said Natsume. 'I'm quite happy that I'm fighting for her. And I will, till the end. This isn't a competition. It's a lesson.'

Akira sighed heavily. 'Please, Natsume.'

'Dad, aren't you the one who always told me to never give up?' asked Natsume.

'Yes … I did. But –'

'Doesn't that apply to everything?'

Akira looked into Natsume's eyes. The older man was hurt, agonised and forlorn. Nothing he said made Natsume change his mind. He didn't have the heart to force him further either, it was too painful. But he wasn't able to stop trying either. This was his son, his treasure of life.

Then he decided to take the talk in a different line.

'Natsume, if you happen to lose this contest, what will you do?' asked Akira.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. 'You're the one who tells everyone to be positive and the same you is raising a question like this?'

'I'm telling you of possibilities, son. Just what if?'

Natsume pulled himself to his full height, regarding his father. He looked behind him. There was a ditch.

'Dad, if you happen to fall into the ditch behind you, what will you do?'

Akira looked over his shoulder and gave a jump of fright. In his trepidation, he grabbed onto the pole erected beside him.

'I won't fall in, I've got the pole for support,' said Akira.

Natsume smiled in appreciation. 'In the same way, I won't lose. I've got my love for support.'

Akira lost himself. He sighed heavily. There was no other way to convince him now.

Natsume put a hand on his father's arm. 'Go back home, Dad. This will be over in a few weeks. I promise to come back to you.'

Saying that, Natsume left his father standing there.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Akira slowly returned to where Koko was standing. He was deep in thought.

'What happened?' asked Koko.

'He's not coming with us,' said Akira stiffly.

Koko gave a small nod.

'You know, Mr Hyuuga …'

'What?'

'I think he really loves Mikan a lot.'

'Oh with the love again! Love comes and goes but will his life?'

'He looks like Mikan is his life.'

Akira narrowed his eyes. 'Koko Yome, if you weren't my son's close friend, you would have earned a spanking from me.'

Koko gulped. But he also knew Akira didn't really mean it. He was just overwhelmed with love for Natsume and fear for him.

**000000000000000000000000000**

That evening, as the sun started to set in the horizon, Mikan went out to the nearby temple to worship her goddess, one to whom she was very devoted to. She took some flowers with her. Hoshiko happened to notice Mikan going there and wondered why Mikan was having a determined expression on her face.

This could only mean one thing.

She was going to pray that Akira doesn't separate Natsume from her.

So Hoshiko followed Mikan to watch what she was doing.

The poor little girl.

So many obstacles between her and Natsume.

Hoshiko overlooked as Mikan offered flowers to the goddess and prayed deeply, shutting her eyes and chanting prayers with undivided focus.

The prayer went on for ten solid minutes after which Mikan stood up.

'Mikan?' said Hoshiko. 'Honey, you've been here a long time.'

'I know,' Mikan sighed.

'Are you praying that Mr Hyuuga doesn't take Natsume away?'

Akira Hyuuga, who happened to just enter the temple, heard the last sentence. He froze and hid behind a pillar to listen to their conversation.

'No, Hoshiko,' said Mikan. 'What I prayed for is that Mr Hyuuga takes Natsume with him.'

Both Hoshiko and hidden Akira were shocked to the bone.

'What?' gasped Hoshiko. 'Mikan honey, you've been sleeping on the stone floor just because Natsume is made to sleep in the barn. You've been eating the spice he has to eat. Are _you_ praying that he goes with his father?'

Akira was even more shocked on hearing what Mikan had done.

'Hoshiko, I've been selfish.'

'You?! No way!'

'Yes, I have. I should have told him to escape on the very day he challenged my father.'

'Mikan, this isn't you. You've been boosting his confidence recently. He's wanting to win this too.'

'I can't believe I let this happen. You didn't see Mr Hyuuga's face when he saw Natsume today. His heart must have been shattered. On looking at that, mine broke too. I can't even imagine the pain he's in right now.'

Akira swallowed, full of awe of the way the young girl was feeling. Suddenly he realised he had tears in his eyes.

'Only then did I realise how very selfish I had been. It was _me_ who hurt Mr Hyuuga, not Natsume. I feel so bad. The only way to compensate for it is to make sure Mr Hyuuga takes Natsume with him.'

Akira wasn't able to take it anymore. He clapped hands as two tears rolled down his face.

Mikan, who had tear-stains too, stared at the multi-millionaire clapping for her.

'I've taught my son many things,' he said. 'But you're the only person who can ever teach him the value of love.'

Mikan blinked, stunned.

'For the first time since I came here, I'm really happy.'

Still, Mikan was speechless.

Akira started smiling. 'I thought you people were purposefully making him to suffer because of the mishap that happened at the wedding. But it isn't. I've never been so proud of myself ever. Because my daughter-in-law is a gem of a girl.'

One word went through Mikan's mind repeatedly, making her heart thud loudly. In ecstasy.

_Daughter-in-law_

_Daughter-in-law._

So that meant … that meant …

'My son will definitely win this, my child,' said Akira. 'He will never give up.'

Mikan couldn't contain her happiness. She fell at his feet.

Akira blessed her with good fortune. Then he helped her up and hugged her to him, patting her head lovingly.

**_I'm guessing one word is repeatedly going through your minds, my friends. Is it "Whoohoo!" or "YES!" _**

**_Because that's what went through my mind when I first watched this scene._**

**_But the story doesn't end here. There's still several people to get to their side. So how will they do it? Stay tuned!_**

**_Also, don't forget to review! _**

**_A/N: _**_Love you gems a lot. Thank you very much for reviewing the previous chapter._

_ And yes, I haven't left you, __**101dalmation. **__I promise that I will finish this story. So stay tuned for a few more chapters to come, my friend J_

_So here's a new chapter, my friends, enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I neither own Gakuen Alice nor the story._

**_Chapter Sixteen:_**

A shiny black Mercedes pulled up in front of the Imai mansion. The back door opened and out stepped a graceful man, with dark hair and features similar to a certain nephew of John Imai.

'It's my brother-in-law!' shouted Mr Imai jovially as he rushed outside to greet the guest.

Mr Koizumi followed behind and his mouth pulled up into a doting smile as he took in the attire of multi-millionaire Akira Hyuuga. The man stood in front of the beautiful car, looking majestic in his blazer suit.

But he, however, was a little grim.

'John,' greeted Akira, giving a dignified hug to the elder brother of his wife.

Then he shook hands formally with David Koizumi.

'It's been a long time,' said Mr Imai. 'It would have been a great blessing for my daughter had you come for the wedding.'

'I'm sorry,' Akira apologised. 'Work overload. But my blessings have always been there for my niece, John. Hotaru's my daughter too.'

'I know,' Mr Imai smiled. 'Come in, brother.'

The three men went inside the house.

A servant came forward and took Akira's bags to take them upstairs to the guest room but Akira gently took the bags back.

Mr Imai and Mr Koizumi frowned in confusion.

'I'm sorry, but I haven't come to stay here,' said Akira. 'I've got an important mission on my mind.'

Mr Imai thought he knew why Akira had really come to Japan.

But anyway, he asked, 'How is Kaoru, brother?'

'She's fine,' replied Akira. 'Physically though, but not mentally.'

Mr Imai knew where this was heading. 'Please sit down, brother.'

Akira obliged. A maid came in with glasses of orange juice and two plates of snacks. Akira politely drank a glass of juice, ate some chips and then settled himself comfortably.

John and David waited until Akira had made himself at home. Five minutes passed in absolute silence.

'Where are Hotaru and Ruka?' Akira asked.

Mr Imai swallowed. 'She's moved in with Ruka, brother. Both of them are living in their own apartment.'

Akira nodded. John was thankful that he didn't have to spill out any of the ruckus that had happened in the past few days.

Akira closed his eyes tightly and then opened them.

'John,' he said slowly and clearly. 'Where is my son?'

Mr Imai and Mr Koizumi went rigid in their seats.

'Brother,' said John. 'I haven't seen him since that day him and Kaoru departed for New York. But all I know is that he is currently at a farmer's house.'

Akira's brows furrowed. 'Why?'

'He's been brainwashed by a girl who came as a guest to my daughter's wedding,' said John.

'Isn't that girl Hotaru's best friend?' asked Akira.

Mr Imai nodded stiffly. 'Certain people have never grasped their position easily.'

Akira didn't say anything but regarded the two men before him with shrewd eyes. It wasn't like John to criticise a best friend of his beloved daughter in a crude manner. This wasn't the man he once knew. Then his eyes looked at Mr Koizumi. Akira wondered if anything he said had caused a change in his brother-in-law's attitude.

Akira finished off a cup of hot coffee and then stood up.

'Where are you going?' said Mr Imai. 'Go upstairs and take a good rest, brother.'

Akira picked up his bags. 'One of Natsume's friends has come along with me. I'm not going to rest until I see my child and he won't be happy until he sees his friend.'

The two men didn't dare open their mouths as Akira swung his bag over his shoulder and marched out the doors.

The multi-millionaire bade his farewell to the two men before seating himself back in the car. There was another passenger along with him. It was Koko Yome.

'Where is he, Mr Hyuuga?' asked Koko concernedly.

'I'll tell you, son,' said Akira. He requested his driver to head straight for the suburbans of Tokyo.

**0000000000000000000**

Half an hour passed and the outside view of his window had turned from city buildings to agriculture. There were fields and fields of paddy cultivation. Here and there, he could see many people at work, not caring that the sun was burning on their skin.

Akira asked the driver to stop beside a little shop. He rolled down his window and called out to the man who was sitting at the threshold of the tiny shop.

'Um, excuse me,' Akira said.

The old man looked up in surprise. What was a man of this high standard doing in this village?

'Yes, may I help you, sir?' he said, getting up.

'I would like to know where Izumi Sakura's house is,' said Akira.

The old man gave a look at Akira and then frowned a little. 'Would you happen to look for anyone there?'

Akira was surprised this time. 'Yes, how do you know?'

'Do you know a twenty-year old named Natsume Hyuuga?' asked the old man.

Akira's eyes widened. This man knew his son!

'Yes,' said Akira. 'It is him whom I am looking for!'

'You better take him out of there, whoever you are,' advised the old man. 'The young lad looks like he's never done any chores and yet he is looking after cows and doing agriculture.'

Koko's eyes widened in disbelief. He was stunned into silence. The older man with him had lost control of his emotions.

'WHAT?!' Akira gasped. 'My – m-my son is doing _agriculture?!'_

'_Your _son?!' gasped the man. 'You're his father?! Sir, please knock some sense into him, you'd be blessed for the rest of your life.'

Akira's heart was beating fast. He was gasping short breaths. He was in total shock.

'I'll tell you the whole story …' began the man.

**000000000000000000000**

Fifteen minutes later, Akira and Koko were hurriedly running upto the front door of Izumi Sakura's house.

The door was ajar. Being the dignified man he was, Akira didn't immediately burst inside but knocked on the door, looking around desperately for someone in the house.

'Who is it?' said a young girl's voice.

Akira stopped knocking and looked to the side to stare right at a pair of hazel eyes. The girl was lean, with long brunette hair. She was frowning in confusion.

But the girl's eyes widened in recognition when she saw Koko. Then she realised who this man could be, judging by the familiar features.

'Are you Mikan?' said Akira.

Mikan nodded, gulping.

Akira controlled his emotions. 'I am Akira Hyuuga, Natsume's father.'

Mikan's heart was beating wildly. Sweat beads formed on the skin of her arms.

'Mikan, who is it?' said another voice from within. She looked fearfully behind her shoulder. Her father was coming, wondering who the guest was.

Once Izumi came into view, he looked straight at Akira.

'Are you Izumi?' said Akira.

'Yes,' said Izumi, taking in the rich attire of the man and the familiar features. 'And who may you be?'

'I am Natsume's father,' said Akira. Then his emotions got the better of him. 'I can't believe what you have done to him. You seem to be respectable and yet you act without a heart.'

Izumi raised an eyebrow, controlling his own anger. 'If I may, I'm not the heartless fellow here.'

'Natsume has never known a difficulty in his life!' said Akira. 'Falling in love is involuntary! Just because he happened to see your daughter, does not make him bad! He's young, and may not have coherent thoughts!'

'Not just him,' said Izumi, raising his voice. 'None of your lot have coherent thoughts!'

'I'm talking about my child!' said Akira. 'What does he know? If he came all the way here and if you thought it was foolish, what should you have done? You're a parent, too, aren't you? You should have advised him in a gentle manner and sent him back to Tokyo. Or you could have called me instead. We could have talked this through! But you didn't! You rather had him in your custody and made him work in the fields all day! You call yourself having a heart?'

'Now, listen here,' said Izumi, voice raised much more. 'I'm a man of values and I have a child too. Don't think you're the only father in this world to love your child. Out of this love, I endured an agonising hour in the presence of your wretched relatives. Is that the way they treat wedding guests? Do you have any idea how we were humiliated? And my poor daughter … who I have never raised my voice to before. If you think your son does not deserve this world of work then my daughter didn't deserve that embarrassment, from a whole horde of heartless monsters. Just put yourself in my little girl's shoes for a few seconds and imagine how she must have felt. I sent my daughter smiling from this house and when I went to fetch her, she was in tears.'

Akira listened to Izumi's words. He wholly agreed to what was being said.

'I understand,' said Akira. 'I really do, Mr Sakura. I apologise on their behalf. I wasn't there at that time.'

'What would you have done had you been there?' asked Izumi acidly.

Akira swallowed. 'I'm not sure, but I wouldn't have humiliated a girl.'

Izumi turned away, scoffing to himself. He still didn't trust this man, who was the husband of the woman who had hurt his family to an exceeding limit.

'Okay, Mr Sakura,' said Akira. 'I'm going to take my son back to New York. He has been foolish.'

'Oh, gladly take him,' replied Izumi. 'I don't care.'

Mikan's heart faltered. They were going to take Natsume away from her for good. This time permanently.

'Dad?!' gasped a voice from the back door.

They turned around to see the owner of that voice.

Akira stared at the figure, drenched in sweat and mud, breathing heavily with a bucket in one hand. His jeans were nearly torn and dirty. There were no shoes on his feet. His hair had pieces of straw stuck in them.

Akira clutched the nearby chair for support. His heart was breaking.

Through this unbelievable attire, he saw a boy who had lived in a luxurious mansion. This boy had worn clean clothes always softened with fabric conditioner, his skin had always been glowing, hair dark and lustrous, footwear of various guy types had protected his feet from even a speck of dust. He had always slept in an air-conditioned room, on a large bed with crisp sheets and comfortable duvets.

Natsume Hyuuga, the heartthrob of New York city.

And this was that very same young man.

'N-Natsume?' whispered Akira.

'Dad, what are you doing here?' were Natsume's words.

Akira blinked, unable to think.

'Natsume,' said Koko, stepping forward. He too was incapable of digesting the sight of the dashing lad, who was the leader of the international music band he was in. 'Your father has been worried sick about you. He's come all the way here and this is the question you ask him?'

Natsume regarded his friend. 'You shouldn't be here, bro.'

'We've always been together, Natsume,' said Koko. 'Don't I have the right to ask you such questions and try to get you out of here? You don't deserve this. This isn't you.'

'This is the me I always should have been,' replied Natsume. 'I have to go through difficulties.'

Koko gave a look at Mikan, who was watching the scene with an unfathomable expression.

'I guess –'

'Alright, enough,' said Akira, voice torn. His face was in pain. 'Enough of this. Natsume, I need to talk with you in private. I'll wait outside until you clean yourself up.'

Saying that, Akira stumbled out of the house.

Natsume watched his father go. His heart wrenched too but didn't say anything as he went out through the back door.

**0000000000000000000000000**

In ten minutes, Natsume had bathed and had put on fresh clothes. Then he went over to his father, who was standing near some bushes with Koko.

'Dad,' said Natsume.

Akira looked at his son, then grabbed him by the shoulder and steered him to the narrow lane.

They started walking.

'Natsume,' said Akira. 'Life moulds itself in many ways for different people. Nobody knows how their life is going to be. You were born with a silver spoon. You want to throw that away that easily?'

Natsume didn't say anything, but looked straight ahead.

'You have everything a child ever needs,' said Akira. 'Your mother and I sacrificed so much for you. When I married your mother, I didn't have this much success in my company. But I knew a baby will definitely add to us so I worked countless hours just to improve the standard. Only when it was developing then you were conceived and when you were born, you were born into the house of luxury itself.'

'So you did all of that for me?' said Natsume.

'Then for whom? The child who was going to be born next door?' said Akira.

Natsume stopped in his tracks.

'What?' said Akira.

'You worked for gaining success,' said Natsume. 'I'm doing the same.'

'No, you are not,' said Akira indignantly. 'You are being treated like a slave. Is love for this girl the only thing important to you?'

'Then what do you think I'm doing here, Dad?'

'Natsume,' sighed Akira. 'Just think about it. You have a family who loves you with everything, friends who dote on you. Don't you at least give a thought about them? What will they do without you? Don't the words _Lightening Streak _mean anything to you?'

'Dad, I do have everything. Don't think I've never appreciated anything,' said Natsume. 'But all this money and fame cannot buy love.'

Akira clenched his fists. 'What, are you taking the lines out of a cheesy movie?'

'No.'

'Stop it, Natsume. I want my son back.'

'I am your son, Dad.'

'Then why won't you come with me?' Akira was pleading with him. 'Please, Natsume, listen to me. I am your father, but have I ever acted with that authority to you? Haven't I always been your best friend?'

Natsume smiled. 'Course you're my best friend, Dad. But at the same time, think about this too. A best friend would always want his buddy to unite with his love. Instead, you want to separate us.'

'It's nothing about wanting you to never feel romance, Natsume,' said Akira. 'You don't have to live such a miserable life like this. Or compete with her father this way.'

'I'm not miserable, Dad,' said Natsume. 'I'm quite happy that I'm fighting for her. And I will, till the end. This isn't a competition. It's a lesson.'

Akira sighed heavily. 'Please, Natsume.'

'Dad, aren't you the one who always told me to never give up?' asked Natsume.

'Yes … I did. But –'

'Doesn't that apply to everything?'

Akira looked into Natsume's eyes. The older man was hurt, agonised and forlorn. Nothing he said made Natsume change his mind. He didn't have the heart to force him further either, it was too painful. But he wasn't able to stop trying either. This was his son, his treasure of life.

Then he decided to take the talk in a different line.

'Natsume, if you happen to lose this contest, what will you do?' asked Akira.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. 'You're the one who tells everyone to be positive and the same you is raising a question like this?'

'I'm telling you of possibilities, son. Just what if?'

Natsume pulled himself to his full height, regarding his father. He looked behind him. There was a ditch.

'Dad, if you happen to fall into the ditch behind you, what will you do?'

Akira looked over his shoulder and gave a jump of fright. In his trepidation, he grabbed onto the pole erected beside him.

'I won't fall in, I've got the pole for support,' said Akira.

Natsume smiled in appreciation. 'In the same way, I won't lose. I've got my love for support.'

Akira lost himself. He sighed heavily. There was no other way to convince him now.

Natsume put a hand on his father's arm. 'Go back home, Dad. This will be over in a few weeks. I promise to come back to you.'

Saying that, Natsume left his father standing there.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Akira slowly returned to where Koko was standing. He was deep in thought.

'What happened?' asked Koko.

'He's not coming with us,' said Akira stiffly.

Koko gave a small nod.

'You know, Mr Hyuuga …'

'What?'

'I think he really loves Mikan a lot.'

'Oh with the love again! Love comes and goes but will his life?'

'He looks like Mikan is his life.'

Akira narrowed his eyes. 'Koko Yome, if you weren't my son's close friend, you would have earned a spanking from me.'

Koko gulped. But he also knew Akira didn't really mean it. He was just overwhelmed with love for Natsume and fear for him.

**000000000000000000000000000**

That evening, as the sun started to set in the horizon, Mikan went out to the nearby temple to worship her goddess, one to whom she was very devoted to. She took some flowers with her. Hoshiko happened to notice Mikan going there and wondered why Mikan was having a determined expression on her face.

This could only mean one thing.

She was going to pray that Akira doesn't separate Natsume from her.

So Hoshiko followed Mikan to watch what she was doing.

The poor little girl.

So many obstacles between her and Natsume.

Hoshiko overlooked as Mikan offered flowers to the goddess and prayed deeply, shutting her eyes and chanting prayers with undivided focus.

The prayer went on for ten solid minutes after which Mikan stood up.

'Mikan?' said Hoshiko. 'Honey, you've been here a long time.'

'I know,' Mikan sighed.

'Are you praying that Mr Hyuuga doesn't take Natsume away?'

Akira Hyuuga, who happened to just enter the temple, heard the last sentence. He froze and hid behind a pillar to listen to their conversation.

'No, Hoshiko,' said Mikan. 'What I prayed for is that Mr Hyuuga takes Natsume with him.'

Both Hoshiko and hidden Akira were shocked to the bone.

'What?' gasped Hoshiko. 'Mikan honey, you've been sleeping on the stone floor just because Natsume is made to sleep in the barn. You've been eating the spice he has to eat. Are _you_ praying that he goes with his father?'

Akira was even more shocked on hearing what Mikan had done.

'Hoshiko, I've been selfish.'

'You?! No way!'

'Yes, I have. I should have told him to escape on the very day he challenged my father.'

'Mikan, this isn't you. You've been boosting his confidence recently. He's wanting to win this too.'

'I can't believe I let this happen. You didn't see Mr Hyuuga's face when he saw Natsume today. His heart must have been shattered. On looking at that, mine broke too. I can't even imagine the pain he's in right now.'

Akira swallowed, full of awe of the way the young girl was feeling. Suddenly he realised he had tears in his eyes.

'Only then did I realise how very selfish I had been. It was _me_ who hurt Mr Hyuuga, not Natsume. I feel so bad. The only way to compensate for it is to make sure Mr Hyuuga takes Natsume with him.'

Akira wasn't able to take it anymore. He clapped hands as two tears rolled down his face.

Mikan, who had tear-stains too, stared at the multi-millionaire clapping for her.

'I've taught my son many things,' he said. 'But you're the only person who can ever teach him the value of love.'

Mikan blinked, stunned.

'For the first time since I came here, I'm really happy.'

Still, Mikan was speechless.

Akira started smiling. 'I thought you people were purposefully making him to suffer because of the mishap that happened at the wedding. But it isn't. I've never been so proud of myself ever. Because my daughter-in-law is a gem of a girl.'

One word went through Mikan's mind repeatedly, making her heart thud loudly. In ecstasy.

_Daughter-in-law_

_Daughter-in-law._

So that meant … that meant …

'My son will definitely win this, my child,' said Akira. 'He will never give up.'

Mikan couldn't contain her happiness. She fell at his feet.

Akira blessed her with good fortune. Then he helped her up and hugged her to him, patting her head lovingly.

**_I'm guessing one word is repeatedly going through your minds, my friends. Is it "Whoohoo!" or "YES!" _**

**_Because that's what went through my mind when I first watched this scene._**

**_But the story doesn't end here. There's still several people to get to their side. So how will they do it? Stay tuned!_**

**_Also, don't forget to review! _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: _**_Hey there, my enthusiastic supporters, thank you very much for reviewing the last chapter. Glad that you got a wind of surprises. Some of you guys wanted to know the name of the movie. It's a Tamil movie, named "Unakkum Enakkum". In English meaning: Something Something. You guys can browse it in the internet and download it with English subtitles. I'm sure you'll absolutely love it. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I neither own the story nor Gakuen Alice_

**_Chapter Seventeen:_**

Akira blessed the Sakura family, encouraged his son (Much to Natsume's happiness) and went back to Imai Mansion with Koko to give his goodbyes to John and David before departing for New York.

'So what happened?' asked Mr Koizumi once Akira set foot in the big house.

Akira scrutinised him. He had no intention of telling this man that Mikan was going to be his daughter-in-law. He wasn't going to tell either of them anything that happened there.

'Well, nothing much,' said Akira simply. 'Saw the family and spoke with my son. I'm going to let him do what he wants.'

'Brother, your son is living in a farm,' reminded David.

'I know.'

Both men pursed their lips at Akira's tone. It wasn't worth it to contradict him. After all, who better than a father can have the rights over his son?

'What about Kaoru?' asked John hesitantly.

Akira smiled cheekily. 'My wife has one little weakness.'

'What weakness?'

'She'll instantly believe what two idiots will tell her.'

John flushed, so did David.

'Also, when we fight, she'll be on fire during the day. But during the night, I've always managed to coax her and she'll calm down. So right now, I'm going back to New York and do what I have to do to get my Kaoru back in her right mind. Until then, bye, brother.'

They both just waved back at him and Akira happily turned around and went out of the house. He settled himself in the car and it drove off straight to the airport.

**0000000000000000000000**

David twisted his lips.

'Looks like the farmhouse got to him, too.'

John nodded in agreement. 'See, I told you my brother-in-law can be crazy.'

Suddenly, there came an angry hiss.

Both men turned around in alarm to stare right at a furious Luna.

'Luna, honey,' said David.

'_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!'_

'Sweety, just calm down. I'll explain –'

'I don't want any explanations! You promised me you'd get me Natsume! _I want my Natsume! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO TO GET HIM! JUST WED HIM TO ME!'_

David gulped and hurried over to console her.

'Darling –'

'Don't call me that! I heard everything! So it looks like Mr Hyuuga loves that bitch too! What more?!'

Her father didn't know what to do. She looked truly frightening.

Her voice trembled. 'If I ever see Natsume marrying Mikan Sakura, then that moment will be my last breath.'

'Luna!'

'You heard me.'

Leaving her demented father standing there, shaking and sweating from head to toe, she whirled around and stomped back up the stairs.

'J-John,' gasped Mr Koizumi, collapsing onto a chair.

'Don't worry, don't worry,' consoled Mr Imai. 'She won't kill herself.'

'You think?! John, my daughter might do it!'

'Look, it'll be okay,' assured Mr Imai.

But Mr Koizumi wasn't convinced. He was scared.

John put his hand into his pocket and fished out his phone. Then he dialled a number.

'Come on, pick up,' said John into the phone.

After a few rings, someone answered.

'Hello?'

'Hayate, where are you?'

'I'm in Korea at the moment. Emergency.'

'When will you come back?'

'In about a few weeks.'

'_Few weeks?!'_

'What's wrong?'

'Just get here as fast as you can.'

**00000000000000000000000**

It was sunny at the suburbans.

Natsume gave an admiring look over his field, feeling proud of the beautiful paddy that was growing. They were almost at the full height, which meant the harvest was nearing.

This made him feel slightly nervous.

Because if he lost, he lost Mikan. Forever.

His field looked dense with paddy, looking lush and green. He had taken care of every single plant, thinking all of it to be Mikan. He made sure there wasn't a single weed, and even if there was, he immediately removed it so that it won't damage the crops.

Everything looked fine.

But he had to win.

He looked over at Izumi's side of the field. It was also thick with healthy paddy. He swallowed. That was his opponent in the race. He had to outrun it somehow. He didn't want to lose against it.

But he couldn't modify any of his plants.

Because what was grown was grown.

And what will be harvested will be harvested.

Izumi's field was very dense. What if it had more bundles than him? Then he would lose everything.

'Natsume?'

He looked over his shoulder at Mikan, who was standing there with Cadbury in her hands.

'Hey, did you take Cadbury out of my bag?' smiled Natsume.

'I sure did,' said Mikan.

She walked upto him. Natsume watched her and once she came to his side, he slipped his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. With his thumb, he stroked the skin of her hand.

'What are you thinking, Natsume?'

'Nothing.'

'Aren't you happy that your father accepted me?'

Natsume turned to look at her. With his other hand, he swept a lock of hair away from her face.

'I can't really tell you happy I am,' he smiled.

Mikan blushed.

'My dad will convince my mother,' he continued. 'The only obstacle is … your dad.'

Mikan's smile faded and she nodded solemnly.

''And this test,' she said quietly.

Natsume nodded.

'You know, Polka Dots, I think I was being over-confident.'

'You?'

'Yes, me. I mean, he took you away from the wedding and I had the guts to come after you.'

Mikan smiled.

'And then, next thing I know, I challenge your dad to a contest! In an area which is alien to me.'

Mikan didn't say anything, but continued to smile.

'Just stop smiling and say something, Polka!'

She laughed a little. 'Look, you've done great so far, Natsume. I believe in you. I never expected you'd actually come to me after the wedding. I thought I lost you forever.'

Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him, pressing his lips to her forehead. Mikan closed her eyes in contentment.

'I won't leave you.'

Mikan pressed her face into his chest, inhaling his scent, and she smiled to herself.

'And now I don't think I'd be able to leave this farm either.'

Mikan pulled her face away to stare up at him. 'What do you mean?'

Natsume grabbed her arms. 'Mikan, please tell your father not to send me away if I lose this contest. Being here all these weeks, I've grown to love the atmosphere, the plants, the cows, the chickens … your father too, even though he hates me and my guts. I don't think I'll have the heart to leave all of this.'

Mikan stared at him, processing his words.

'He's a role-model to me,' he continued. 'I've learnt so much from him and from the farm. All these years, I never thought of rice as valuable. But after looking at this agriculture, I realised just how difficult it is to get even one grain. Big story. I've never respected food that much but now I do. I'm having a big change of perspective. That's why I want to stay here.'

'So … it's not me then?' Mikan asked, smiling slyly.

Natsume chuckled, affectionately bopping her head. Mikan laughed with him, feeling warm, but at the same time anxious. She didn't know if her father will heed to what Natsume was saying. She painfully knew that he disliked Natsume very much.

She didn't know what to do.

But she and Natsume weren't the only witness to this conversation.

Unknown to both of them, standing behind some tall plants, was Izumi Sakura.

He had heard every word Natsume said.

**00000000000000000000000**

_A few weeks later:_

'Why did you want me to come here?' asked Hayate, standing in the middle of the living room, facing Mr Imai and Mr Koizumi.

'We're in a crisis,' said Mr Imai. 'And we have to act fast.'

'What's my role?'

'Your role is to make sure Natsume Hyuuga doesn't win this contest.'

Hayate raised an eyebrow. 'Looks like he'll be a handful. You two have no idea how much devoted he is to his work.'

'I don't care about his devotion or rituals,' snapped Mr Koizumi. 'Just make sure he never wins, and I don't care what you do! There's a life at stake here!'

'Whose life?' asked Hayate.

'Never you mind, but it's a very valuable one. And I would stoop down to anything to save it from leaving this earth. Just make sure Natsume doesn't win.'

Hayate went deep in thought, analysing over what he could do to stump Natsume.

'What are you thinking?' asked Mr Koizumi impatiently.

'Well … there is one way to stop him …'

'What is it? What is it?' said Mr Koizumi, nearly knocking Hayate over as he grabbed the front of his shirt.

'Whoa, whoa, watch your hands, sir!' said Hayate, yanking himself out of David's grip.

John pried David away from Hayate and rubbed his back soothingly, making him not to hyperventilate.

'Tell us, Hayate,' said John calmly.

'His challenge is to make one bundle more than Izumi Sakura, right?'

They both nodded.

Hayate smirked. 'I was thinking that … just before the day of harvest … we sneak in at night and count the lot … and if Hyuuga has more, we'll transfer some to Izumi's.'

A big smile crept onto both men's faces.

**_Uh oh! If they do that, then everything's lost! Natsume has no idea of what strategy these guys are planning to make him lose and finally wed Luna! Do you guys want that? I certainly don't! _**

**_Cross your fingers, guys!_**

**_And in the meantime, review!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: _**_Dear Luna Koizumi, I just want you to know that people wish that you die. Shocked? Well, the best thing to stop earning curses is to back off! You certainly are retarded beyond the limit. Forget about Natsume! Did you hear me? _

_Um … I don't think any of those words entered your brain. _

_Guys, she's not listening. And neither are those two men. Our Natsume better watch out! Come on, guys, let's cross our fingers and see what happens._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I neither own the story nor Gakuen Alice._

**_Chapter Eighteen:_**

The time of the harvest had finally come. It was the very next day. And today, all the residents of the suburbans were anxious about tomorrow. Who was going to win this contest? Who had the most bundles? And will Natsume Hyuuga go back to New York with Mikan as his wedded wife or not?

Izumi Sakura got up very early in the morning.

He went outside to the fields, where all the crops had been pulled out of the ground and put in bundles. His and Natsume's had been kept separately, with their name tags on them. No one had counted anything yet. It will only be known tomorrow.

The harvest was to take place in front of the temple, so that everyone could crowd around to watch the thrilling moment. The people would count the amount of paddy and announce the winner. Izumi was not anxious about winning. He was deep in thought about his daughter.

Mikan had never asked for anything in her life. All these years, it had been him to buy everything for her. She had accepted. Even in the matter of Natsume, she didn't open her mouth to say that she'll only wed him. But her eyes told otherwise. Natsume Hyuuga was the love of her life.

Izumi was in a hypothetical situation.

He wasn't sure if he would fulfil his role as a father if he separates Natsume from her. In the matter of this young lad, he wasn't sure what was right and what was wrong.

Mikan had been humiliated beyond the limit in the midst of rich people. The mother of this dashing boy, Kaoru Hyuuga, had been the one to insult her the most. Izumi certainly did not want Mikan to be the daughter-in-law of this woman.

But then he also remembered that Natsume wasn't in the scene at that time.

So what would have happened had he been there?

Izumi wasn't sure.

But Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend, happened to be in the scene.

And even she wasn't able to defend Mikan.

So what could have Natsume done?

It would have been the same situation.

_I won't give my daughter to that family, _he thought firmly.

'Izumi?' came a soft voice.

He turned around to see Yuka standing there. She went to stand beside her husband.

'Why are you up this early, dear?' she said.

'I was thinking.'

'About Mikan?' Yuka guessed correctly.

'How did you know?'

'Izumi, I happen to be your wife.'

He smiled a little. 'I was.'

'She's fine.'

'Right now she is. I was wondering what would happen if that boy wins tomorrow.'

Yuka didn't say anything. She looked straight at the sunrise.

'I gave my word,' said Izumi. 'That if he wins, he gets Mikan.'

Yuka sighed, thinking what to say.

'And if he loses, Mikan will be safe from that family's clutches.'

'So you want Natsume to lose?'

'I never declared that.'

'So you want him to win?'

'I didn't declare that either.'

'What are you trying to say, Izumi?'

'That I'm lost.'

Yuka put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Why are your thoughts getting muddled up?'

'I don't have an answer for that, Yuka.'

'Izumi, you say you don't want Mikan to marry him. But at the same time, you don't seem to want Natsume to lose either.'

'If I say I want him to lose then wouldn't I be selfish? That would sound wrong. Because this village knows what I said and if they come to know that I want him to lose, some might even curse me. That boy has won hearts here.'

'Except yours.'

Izumi shrugged.

Yuka sighed.

'You know, Izumi, I know you'll hate me for saying this but personally, I feel he's a good child.'

Izumi narrowed his eyes at her.

'Look, I'm sorry,' said Yuka. 'But … I do like him. He's pleasant, polite, and calm. And has a strong heart. Then why would he leave his mother and come for our Mikan?'

'To play the hero?'

'And at the same time endure all these difficulties?' she asked sceptically. 'I don't think so. I think he really loves our daughter.'

Izumi looked away from her.

'And he seems to love the farm too. I've seen the way he does work. There's no hint of disgust or laziness upon him. He's determined.'

'Yuka, don't you get brainwashed.'

'I'm not,' she said. 'Look, I know what happened at the wedding. I was insulted too. But it's not fair to show your anger on a boy who loves Mikan.'

'He's the son of that mad woman!'

'That mad woman is a different character here,' said Yuka. 'Just look at Natsume as an individual. He's … he has a very good heart.'

Izumi scoffed.

'Izumi, please put your anger aside and think about it.'

'Oh so now you want him to be our son-in-law?'

'I think so.'

'Yuka, snap out of it! This is how all rich people are! They act nice in the beginning but they soon show their true colours!'

'Izumi, a person can't act this well! What boy in his right mind will clean cow faeces, look after chickens, sweep barns and bathe horses if he wants to ensnare people? Won't he have his own business to mind? And don't you remember his father? He certainly loved our Mikan, too.'

'Then what about his sadist of a mother?'

'Izumi, people can change. She might have even changed her perspective now that Natsume's father took a liking to Mikan.'

'Oh, I highly doubt it.'

Yuka sighed heavily. 'If you want my advice, Izumi, then here it is. You're pressuring yourself too much, thinking all rich people to be the same. You're seeing what you expect to see in Natsume. But that's not the case. He's the total opposite of his mother. I think he's a lot more like his father. I don't think Natsume will ever let anything happen to Mikan. And think about this too. If he was high-headed, he would have left ages ago. He wouldn't have stayed here in a place where the head of the house hates him.'

Izumi went silent.

Yuka patted his shoulder. 'Just think about it before taking any decision. I'm not telling you to do this or that. Just think clearly before doing what you feel is right.'

Saying that, Yuka left him standing there.

**0000000000000000000**

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, two figures edged close to the Sakura house.

They were dressed in black and both had masks over their faces. Hands were covered with gloves and one of them had a torch in their hand.

'Hayate, is this the house?' whispered one of the men.

'It is, Chang,' whispered Hayate. 'Kill the light, let's get to the backyard.'

Chang switched off the torch and followed Hayate, crouching down, determined not to be seen by anybody.

Suddenly, his foot hit a rock.

'Ow!' he squealed.

'Are you mad?' hissed Hayate. 'Shut up, dude, or you're gonna get us killed.'

Chang put a hand over his mouth as he continued following Hayate, wincing now and then. His toe had been stubbed pretty bad.

Hayate led him to the backyard safely. They could hear the crickets chirping. The huge shadow of the barn loomed over them.

Hayate narrowed his eyes.

'This holds the dude who once kicked my ass in the middle of the night,' said Hayate. 'It is tempting to just get in there and murder him.'

Chang grew nervous. 'Hayate, that would be too risky. I don't think he'll be sleeping deeply right now. He must be anxious for tomorrow.'

'That's what's stopping me, bro,' said Hayate, taking his eyes away from the barn.

Then he looked straight at another dark shape. It was a shed. And inside were two sets of paddy.

'There's our jackpot,' said Hayate. 'Follow me.'

They both quietly snuck across the yard, eyes peeled open and ears pricked up to detect any sound of movement from one of the residents.

They entered the shed safely and Chang lit his torch. He stared up at the humungous piles of both sets and down at the name tags.

'Whoa,' he gasped. 'Looks like Hyuuga has his chances of winning.'

'Which we're going to stump.'

'Yeah! But both sets are large in number! How're we gonna count everything?'

'It's gonna take us the whole night,' said Hayate. 'Ah, but who cares? We finish our job, go back to that Imai, and get our loot.'

'Wow, can we take a world tour with that?' asked Chang.

'Maybe,' said Hayate. 'Now, come on.'

They moved closer to the paddy.

'I'll do Hyuuga's and you do Sakura's,' said Hayate.

'Okay.'

Chang went over to Izumi's and regarded it with thoughtfulness. Then he had an idea.

'Hey, bro,' he called.

'Yeah?' said Hayate.

'Maybe we don't have to stay here the whole night. I've an idea.'

'What?'

'Instead of racking our heads, why don't we just directly shift some of Hyuuga's onto Sakura's? It's the easiest way. I mean who cares how much each one has got?'

Hayate considered this. 'You know, you're right. Who cares how much each one has got?'

'Yeah.'

'Let's shift two rows of Hyuuga's.'

So both of them quietly grabbed two bundles at a time from Natsume's and moved to place them in Izumi's set. They were just there for fifteen minutes after which twenty-five sets of Natsume's paddy had been added to Izumi's pile.

Then they stepped back to admire their work.

'Natsume Hyuuga's going down,' said Hayate triumphantly. 'Just imagine how he'd feel after seeing he lost the contest he'd worked so hard for.'

'Snap!' snickered Chang.

'Great job,' they said together and hit a high five.

**00000000000000000000000000**

The big day dawned bright and beautiful. The early birds chirped, cocks crowed, waking everyone from their sleep.

Natsume woke with a start.

His heart was beating madly.

All that was in front of his eyes were his bundles of paddy. Last night, he had taken a brief look at them before going to bed. He wasn't able to have a sound sleep. He kept tossing this way and that, with nightmares of himself losing.

He didn't want that.

But there wasn't anything else he could do now, except to hope to God to bless him.

Gathering up a strong heart, he got out of bed and looked around the barn.

Today was the day which will determine if he would ever see these cows, horses and chickens again or not.

Taking in a deep breath and trying not to let his heart weaken itself, he took some fresh clothes, his toiletries and towel and went to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, he came back inside the barn and combed his hair.

'Hey, New York.'

Natsume turned around to see Youichi standing there.

Funny how he felt that he would even miss Youichi if he lost.

'Hi,' said Natsume.

'Aren't you afraid for today?' asked Youichi. 'You're saying 'hi' coolly.'

'What will happen will happen,' said Natsume. 'So let's just wait, shall we?'

'Good,' said Youichi. 'Now come out, your breakfast's ready. After eating, you're to load your bundles upon one of the carts waiting outside and then steer it to the temple.'

Youichi was surprisingly being friendly with him. Natsume just smiled and nodded.

**00000000000000000000000**

Loading up the bundles took half an hour. But he wasn't able to count them because he was surprisingly helped by one boy who was Youichi's assistant. He wasn't sure how many bundles he had loaded.

Finally the carts were ready. Natsume looked over at Izumi, who was watching him load his bundles.

Natsume wished him good morning. Izumi nodded and turned around and started walking. Then Yuka wished Natsume, so did Mikan. She briefly held his hand and wished him good luck from the bottom of her heart.

'You're going to stay here?' said Natsume.

She nodded. 'I'm going to pray for you at the temple I always go to.'

Natsume nodded. 'I'll see you in a few hours?'

'You will,' she smiled. 'Come back victorious, Natsume.'

Natsume ran his fingers over her cheek and then bade her goodbye before beginning to push his cart. Mikan watched him go until he turned around the corner and then went back inside to fetch Hoshiko to accompany her to the temple.

Everyone in the village was heading straight for the harvest, with excited minds.

Who was going to be the winner?

Many of them believed Natsume was going to win. He had worked so hard from day one. He deserved the victory and he deserved to win in his love.

The crowd gathered around the ground, leaving a large space in between so that Natsume and Izumi could beat the crops against the rocks and let the grains spill out.

That would be when the bundles will be counted as well.

Everyone was looking forward.

They split up into two groups. One to count Natsume's and one to count Izumi's.

Youichi was to represent Izumi because Izumi had gone inside the temple with Yuka.

He had a bowl of jasmine flowers in his hand to offer to the goddess.

'Good day, Mr Sakura,' said the priest.

'Good day,' greeted Izumi.

'Are you apprehensive about the result?'

'No,' said Izumi simply.

'No?'

'Sure,' said Izumi.

'Well then,' said the priest. He took the flowers from Izumi. 'You want to bless your daughter?'

Izumi nodded. He told the priest with what words to bless his daughter with and the priest went into the cove to perform the prayer to the goddess.

Yuka, who had been talking with a friend of hers, came over to Izumi's side.

'Did you give the flowers?'

Izumi nodded and started praying.

Yuka joined him and prayed too.

Meanwhile, the harvest had begun.

Natsume and Youichi hit the bundles at alternate times. The crowd started shouting.

'ONE!' yelled Natsume's group.

'ONE!' yelled Izumi's group.

The prayer went on in the temple. As the bells rung, the crowd shouted numbers simultaneously.

Ten minutes passed.

'FIFTY!'

Mikan was praying deeply to her goddess too. Hoshiko joined her. Both of them were praying for Natsume.

The crowd never lost its energy. All mouths were delightfully shouting out the numbers of the competitors.

Another fifteen minutes passed.

'ONE HUNDRED FOR NATSUME!'

Natsume and Youichi never gave up their energy to hit the crops. Tiredness was not a matter right now. In fact, their energy was repeatedly boosted up by the crowd's shouts. Hearing their numbers, they felt triggered to hit their crops. It was like enthusiasm.

The number reached one hundred and fifty for both.

Inside the other temple, the priest had finished the ritual. He came out with fruits and some flowers, which he offered to Izumi.

Izumi took them and put them once to each eye before bowing down to the goddess.

'I'm sure Mikan was blessed highly,' said Yuka.

'Oh not just her,' said the priest, giving her some flowers. 'But Natsume too.'

Yuka's eyes bulged as she stared at her husband.

'Izumi!' she gasped in happiness.

He looked around at her with a smile. With the same adoring look, he adorned his wife's combed hair with the goddess' flowers. Then he went down the steps of the temple.

Yuka hurried after him.

'Izumi, wait!'

He slowed down until she reached his side.

'I can't believe you changed your mind!' she said, tears streaming down her face.

The crowd shouted, 'TWO HUNDRED FOR NATSUME!'

'TWO HUNDRED FOR IZUMI!'

'What brought this about?' asked Yuka.

'No one can love Mikan as much as he does,' said Izumi.

Yuka nodded, happy.

'It would be a sin to send him away,' said Izumi. 'I also heard him talking to Mikan the other day. He has changed, Yuka. He loves all of us. He didn't want to leave us or the farm. I can't be cruel to him.'

Yuka wiped away the joyful tears.

'Then, today's result does not matter?'

'Oh it matters, Yuka.'

Her smile faded. 'But, Izumi … what if he loses?'

Izumi smiled. 'He won't.'

'TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY FOR NATSUME!'

'TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY FOR IZUMI!'

'You believe so?'

'Don't you? I believe whole-heartedly in him.'

'But if he does lose, will you send him away?'

'I can't send him away because he won't lose, Yuka,' smiled Izumi.

Yuka stared at her husband, who was watching Natsume smack his crops against the rock with a smile creeping on his face.

Izumi's eyes were filled with love for the boy.

'I believe in him too,' said Yuka. 'But I'd like to know how you're so strong in saying he won't lose.'

'Because I know.'

'Tell me, Izumi.'

'This morning, I went to inspect the bundles. Natsume's looked like there were lesser than mine.'

'And?'

'I couldn't let my son-in-law lose, so I transferred some of mine to his.'

Yuka gasped. She could not believe what she had just heard.

'Oh, Izumi!'

Izumi had tears in his eyes. He wiped them away as he watched Yuka put her hands over her mouth. Her body was filled with ecstasy, pleasure, bliss and joy.

'If Natsume loses, my mother's soul will never forgive me,' said Izumi.

She flung her arms around him, holding him tight against her body. Izumi hugged his wife back, burying his face into the bend between her neck and shoulder.

'TWO HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FOR IZUMI!'

'THREE HUNDRED FOR NATSUME! NATSUME WINS!'

The crowd erupted with loud cheers.

Natsume shouted in joy as he punched the air, jumping enthusiastically, and Izumi and Yuka watched their son-in-law with love as he was picked up by the crowd and praised.

**_*Laughing* How was that, my readers? Tell me by reviewing._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: _**_As you all wished, our Natsume has won the contest. Many of you put the correct calculation. He would have initially won had it not been for Hayate and Chang. But anyway, what's a story without some thrills?_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I neither own Gakuen Alice nor the story._

**_Chapter Nineteen:_**

Mikan still had her eyes closed, so did Hoshiko. The priest was performing the prayer with the exact words Mikan wanted the goddess to bless.

The priest rang the bells as he chanted mantras, blessing Natsume with victory. Mikan had her eyes shut tight. No force on heaven and earth could have made her distract herself from the devotional prayer she was into.

The priest finished ringing the bells and the prayer and came out of the cove to offer the blessed flowers. Seeing that Mikan was still deep in her ritual, he placed the tray of flowers before her and pressed the flowers to her hands. Hoshiko then stood up and adorned Mikan's hair with the flowers.

Then Mikan slowly opened her eyes. As she was coming back to the world, one sound broke through the calm atmosphere.

It was a shout. A shout of victory.

'Mikan!' it shouted.

Her head whipped around and her hazel eyes looked straight at a tall figure that was running towards her.

She could identify that figure from anywhere.

There was no mistaking that raven hair or the way he was literally bounding closer and closer to her.

'Mikan!' he shouted. 'I won!'

It appeared to Mikan that the very angels from heaven had blessed her. She felt a surge of something that she couldn't put a name to. But it gave her energy, a strength of power, a feeling that she could do absolutely anything.

Not knowing just how much a smile had spread across her face, she found herself running down the steps of the temple. Her hair flew behind her … the wind caressed her skin … it even propelled her forward.

The two souls that had been born on the same day and in the same hour with just a minute of difference ran towards each other.

Natsume was the first to make contact.

Not caring that many people were right behind him, not caring that Mikan's parents were in their view, he enveloped his strong arms around the brunette and swept her off her feet as he lifted her into the air, swinging her around.

Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and stared down at him, cheeks flushed with happiness beyond the limit.

She slid down his body, her feet making contact with the floor, and hugged him tightly. Natsume hugged her back, his face nestled into the crook between her neck and shoulder. He brushed his lips softly and alluringly on her neck repeatedly as they hugged.

Mikan had tears in her eyes.

She had her eyes closed, so that she won't see anything else as she took in Natsume's scent.

**0000000000000000000**

Mikan and Natsume faced Izumi and Yuka.

They were still outside the house.

Mikan realised how close she was standing to Natsume and stepped away, blushing. She had completely forgotten about her parents while embracing Natsume.

Izumi watched Mikan move away.

Natsume swallowed, not sure what to say.

Then Izumi Sakura's face broke out into a real smile.

He took Mikan's hand in his right, reached out for Natsume's hand with his left and united the youngsters' hands.

Natsume could not believe what just happened.

He stared.

'Sir …?' he gasped.

Izumi nodded, still with the same loving smile. 'Don't call me that. Call me your father. No one better than you can take care of my daughter.'

Natsume was shocked.

Mikan's eyes had tears.

'Dad, are you serious?' she gasped.

Izumi stroked her head. 'Be happy, my child. You deserve the life you wish to have. And Natsume deserved to win this contest and you.'

In the crimson eyes of cool Natsume Hyuuga, real tears started to cloud his vision. How he managed to win this man's heart he did not know, but one thing was certain.

He was accepted into the family and Mikan was going to be his.

He fought for her.

And he won her.

Izumi smiled and put a hand on Natsume's head.

'Bless you, my son.'

Natsume couldn't take it.

He fell at Izumi's feet. Mikan followed suit.

Yuka had tears rolling down her cheeks and so did Hoshiko.

Izumi blinked back his and bent down to pick up his daughter and son-in-law. As he did, he hugged them both, stroking their heads. Natsume was the one to hug Izumi more than Mikan.

He pressed his face into the older man's shoulder and breathed in and out, thanking the heavens repeatedly.

Izumi fought against a second tear attack as he pulled back from the two and looked at them.

'We should tell your father, Natsume.'

**00000000000000000000000**

Akira Hyuuga was ecstatic on hearing that his son had won. He blessed his son repeatedly and requested that Natsume give the phone to Mikan. Mikan received warm welcoming words from him and a long-life blessing.

Izumi spoke with Akira too.

These two men finally collaborated with each other, apologising for their mistakes, being friendly and more bonding. For they were going to join the same family once Mikan and Natsume were wedded.

'I'm coming over to Tokyo right now,' said Akira. 'And I'm bringing Kaoru with me.'

The phone was hung up after that.

Then Izumi looked at Natsume, who up until that morning was made to take cover of the barn, but who was now sitting on the sofa, with Mikan perched comfortably next to him. Even if she tried not to make skin-on-skin contact with Natsume in the presence of her father, Izumi just smiled and gave her a push so that she'll sit close against Natsume.

Suddenly Natsume spoke up.

'Um, is Dad coming here?' he asked.

'He is,' said Izumi. 'Your mother is coming too.'

Natsume swallowed, scared of what his mother might say. There were so many reasons. He hadn't spoken to her, he left her at Dubai, he lived with agriculture and now was going to wed Mikan.

**00000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, Hotaru was alerted of the wonderful news.

For the first time in weeks, her face broke out into a large smile.

She packed her bags in an instant, Ruka did too. In fifteen minutes, they were in the car and driving off to the suburbans.

The news of Natsume's victory spread to Imai mansion too, where people had a completely different reaction.

Mr Imai was shocked, not knowing how to feel. Mr Koizumi on the other hand was angry, scared and felt betrayed.

'John!' he shouted.

Mr Imai looked at him.

'What did we plan? That he loses!' Mr Koizumi shouted. 'And we hired Hayate to make sure that happens! Just look at what's happened! And now what will happen to my Luna?! Do you want my daughter to be killed?! Tell me, John! Is this the price of my friendship with you?'

Mr Imai did not know what to say.

But someone else said the answer for him.

'Actually, Mr Koizumi, the price of my husband being friends with you has only resulted in the poisoning of his mind,' snapped a female voice.

Both men turned around to see Mrs Imai standing there, face red with fury.

'Honey,' began Mr Imai but she silenced him with a glare.

'I withstood so much,' she whispered. 'Because of you, Hotaru was disgusted with this house! You sent your own daughter away with this disgusting attitude. And you yourself plan for sabotaging our nephew! What love do you have for your sister then?'

'Well where did all of this suddenly come from?' said Mr Koizumi.

'You be quiet, you devil!' she snapped. 'I should have shouted all of this weeks ago! But I kept quiet for my daughter's sake. Because this would have led to a major fight, which would have certainly resulted in separation, thus bombarding Hotaru's life! I didn't want _you_ to be the cause of our separation! You rude, heartless, conceited JERK! That's right, I called you 'jerk'! Get out from under my roof right now! And I don't care if your pathetic excuse of a daughter kills herself. She'll deserve it!'

Mr Koizumi went red with anger and was on the verge of launching himself upon the lady when Mr Imai stopped him.

'David – don't. And she's right. Get out.'

Mr Koizumi stared as if he was slapped.

'J-John? Is this you?'

Mr Imai pulled himself upto his fullest height. 'I'm the one who's blind. I valued your friendship. You even made me believe that my daughter's best friend is bad and willing to ensnare a fortune. But it's not so. I even hate myself now. How could have I sabotaged my own nephew and a girl who's Hotaru's best friend right from kindergarten? Why did I ever join forces with you and made myself humiliate her and her father? God will never forgive me for this. I'll accept my punishment, whatever it is. First my daughter left me and now even my wife is planning on doing the same. Believing a selfish man like you will only result in my abandonment. I don't want that.'

Mr Koizumi could not believe the words that were pouring out of this man's mouth.

'It's time to fulfil my role as a rightful father. First, I'm going to apologise to my daughter, whether she forgives me or not. Then I'm going to apologise to Mikan and her family. I won't blame them for not forgiving me. It'll be a miracle if they do.'

'John … is this your final statement?'

'Yes, out of my house. And take your daughter too. Do some good by knocking sense into her. And into yourself if you can. This is my family, David. I can never turn against it. Natsume is my son too. I will never harm him again. Please leave me alone from now on. Take Luna back home and get her into her right mind. This is it between you and me.'

Mrs Imai was both angry and happy with her husband. But all that mattered was that now he was being humane again, they very same loving man whom she had fallen in love with.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Hotaru and Ruka arrived at the farm, where the air of celebration was dancing.

Hotaru got out of the car, swallowing as she took in the beautiful house of her best friend. She hesitated to go up and knock on the door. Will they be happy to see her like always? She had a box of Howalon in her hands. But she wasn't sure if she could just go and meet this family like always.

Ruka put a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped, jolting back to her senses.

'Come on,' he said gently.

'I don't know if I can, Ruka.'

'It'll be okay, sweetheart. Mikan still loves you, I know it.'

'I shouldn't have come.'

'Hotaru, your friendship means a lot to her. You've been close sisters right from kindergarten. A girl like her can never hate you.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive. Now come on. You'd better get the blessings of Izumi Sakura.'

So Hotaru took in a deep breath and followed her husband up the path to the house.

She stopped in front of the door and knocked thrice on it.

Her heart thudded madly.

The door was opened …

By Izumi Sakura.

'Hotaru, my child!'

There was a pause before which Hotaru lost it.

'Oh, Uncle Izumi, forgive me!'

She tried to fall to his feet but he grabbed her in time and instead embraced her like his daughter. Hotaru pressed her face into his chest as he took her inside. Yuka came over and invited Ruka inside too, taking his hand and welcoming him.

Izumi pulled Hotaru back.

Her eyes were puffy and red.

With his fingers, he wiped them away.

'Now what are you crying for? Listen to me very carefully. If you're asking for forgiveness because of what happened at the wedding, you're forgiven because there was absolutely nothing you could do. There's no blame on you. But, Miss Hotaru Imai-Nogi, if you're asking for forgiveness for not coming to see your Uncle Izumi all these days, then I certainly cannot grant you that.'

Hotaru just laughed, wiping more tears.

'Oh this doesn't end there,' came a threatening voice.

Hotaru looked around to see Mikan glaring at her.

'Oh, Mikan!'

'Don't you 'Oh, Mikan!' me, Mrs Nogi! You wait till I get hold of you!'

Mikan started chasing Hotaru around the house. The violet-eyed beauty ran from corner to corner, dodging the onslaught of an angry Mikan.

'Get back here, Hotaru!'

She ran outside, with Mikan at her heels.

Inside, the two adults, Hoshiko, Ruka and Natsume were laughing at the sight of the two girls.

Finally, Mikan grabbed Hotaru by the fabric of her shirt.

'Okay, okay, you got me!'

'You idiot! Didn't you miss me at all?!'

'Look, I can explain!'

'No you won't! Just because of an incident that you played no part in does not mean you can think you can't come here! Who gave you the liberty to think like that? Did you get that? Hotaru, this is your house too!'

'I'm so sorry, Mikan!'

'Whatever happens, you and me are best friends! Sisters, in fact!'

'I know, I know!'

With that, Hotaru and Mikan hugged each other tightly, promising the other to never ever leave.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Hotaru and Ruka spent the whole day in the farm, with Natsume ready to hurl something at Hotaru for not contacting him either. But the cousins hugged each other tightly after that, with Hotaru promising her little brother that she'll never leave him too.

Yuka and Hoshiko prepared a delicious lunch of turkey gravy, lamb chops and steamed rice. The Sakura family, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka ate with relish, enjoying each other's company. Ruka quickly bonded with everyone, earned the precious blessings of Yuka and Izumi and formed a good brotherly relationship with both Natsume and Mikan.

Izumi insisted that the couple stay the night so after they agreed, Mikan offered her bedroom to Hotaru and Ruka. But both of them didn't want to sleep alone that night. They wanted Mikan and Natsume with them so all four crashed in the same room.

They moved Mikan's bed to the corner and spread the quilts and bed sheets onto the floor, so that they could sleep freely. There were sufficient pillows for all.

The sleeping arrangement was like this: Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and then Mikan.

Even though Mikan and Natsume didn't say anything, Hotaru made them both blush by stating that they'll get the chance to sleep with each other after their wedding. The double meaning in it made Mikan turn red as a traffic light.

But of course the four youngsters didn't sleep. They instead sat in a circle and told stories. They talked and talked for a long time and finally decided to sleep only at four a. m.

**0000000000000000000**

Akira and Kaoru Hyuuga arrived at ten a. m. the next morning, by which everyone was already up and had their baths.

Izumi was the one to open the door. Natsume stood up instantly when he saw his parents at the door.

He walked over to them, hugged his father and just stood in front of his mother, eyes averted. Kaoru regarded him and put a hand on his head, blessing him and asking for his forgiveness. Natsume, touched at his mother's words, gave her what she really wanted.

A close hug from him.

Kaoru embraced her baby boy with maternal love, promising to herself she'll never do anything to hurt him again. After she pulled back, she looked straight at Izumi.

Then she folded her hands to him in forgiveness.

Izumi sighed and put his hands over hers, accepting her apologies.

Kaoru smiled and Izumi smiled back.

'A lifetime won't be enough to apologise for what I did, Mr Sakura.'

'It is okay,' said Izumi. He really meant it. He had put his anger behind him. 'Things have changed.'

Kaoru nodded and Akira smiled.

'Now, Kaoru, don't you want to see your daughter-in-law?' he asked.

'Where is she?'

Izumi moved aside to reveal Mikan standing shyly behind him.

Kaoru stared at her.

_What made me insult this pretty child? I'm such a bad woman. Darn it, John, you joined with that David Koizumi and implanted false thoughts into my mind._

Mikan looked at Kaoru, wondering what was going to happen. Did Kaoru Hyuuga accept her or not?

'Say something to her, Kaoru, whatever is on your mind,' said Akira.

'That can't be expressed in words, Akira,' said Kaoru.

'Then?'

'Mikan Sakura?' said Kaoru. Mikan looked up.

With a motherly smile, Kaoru held out her warm hands for her. 'Come.'

Mikan gasped and with a happy smile of her own, let herself step into the lady's embrace. Kaoru pulled Mikan to her and hugged her, whispering words of apologies over and over again.

Natsume's dashing face broke out into a charming smile at this sight.

Then his heart danced when his mother leaned back and kissed Mikan's cheek affectionately.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

The wedding arrangements were made. It was to take place at a large area Akira owned, on the very same day Mikan and Natsume were born. It was very special since they only had a minute of difference. Thus their birthdays were made auspicious.

A huge silky white tent was put up, with beautiful lighting effects. The area was decorated with golden lights, lighting up the outer compound gloriously. Right at the front grand entrance were the words:

"AKIRA HYUUGA'S AND IZUMI SAKURA'S FAMILY WELCOMES YOU ALL". And beneath this was a banner with the words "NATSUME HYUUGA WEDS MIKAN SAKURA".

These words were written in a fancy font with a golden colour and decorated with red roses.

The path to the tent was exquisite. The walls had mirror work, with lilac silk and lighted with silver flashlights. A red carpet was spread at the path. The beautiful white tent was hung with golden silk curtains, with roses of all shades adorning the pillars. The grand buffet was kept right at the backyard, with a fountain playing merrily in the middle. Round tables were arranged here and there with satin covered chairs. Each table had a menu card, with Mikan and Natsume's names embossed on them and a lovely red rose uniting their names.

Waiters were standing ready, both behind the large counters and at each table, making sure all the napkins were in proper shape, the glass plates shiny and the bowl of flowers fresh and fragrant.

The aisle looked magnificent, spread with a lush red carpet and bordered with golden horse statues, in favour of Mikan. The horses' heads were linked together with vines and white roses. Right at the altar were golden poles, erected and joined with crystal clear glass. In front was the priest's podium. The whole decoration was far by beautiful than Mikan could have ever imagined it. Soft tinkly music played in the background.

There were so many guests. Mr Imai came to his proper senses and asked his forgiveness to the Sakura family. They didn't do it instantly but after seeing how much he felt bad, they accepted. Hotaru forgave her father too and was glad to have him as his original self back. So that meant there were Mr and Mrs Imai, Mr and Mrs Nogi (Ruka's parents), Hotaru, Ruka, Hoshiko and her family, Hotaru's friends, Natsume's band mates, many friends of Akira and Kaoru, the whole village where Izumi lived, Akira's business partners, their families, Akira's relations, their children … there were a large number of guests.

Mikan was in her room, getting ready for her big day. She was in fact very nervous. She hadn't slept a wink the previous night, which led to her mother, Hotaru, Mrs Imai and Kaoru telling her off but at the same time with smiles. It was a surprise when Kaoru insisted that she dress Mikan up herself, even though there was a well-trained beautician present with them. Kaoru was a very good make-up artist. She did everything very elegantly. The beautician couldn't trace any imperfection at the way the lady adjusted the beautiful white wedding gown. It was sequinned with diamond stones and white pearls. The back had a net-work, which was very intricate and thus exposed the skin of her back.

'Boy, that will be just enough to seduce Natsume,' Hotaru commented, making Mikan blush.

Mikan's hair was put up into an elegant bun, with braided hair and turtle-stone combs. Some silky strands were made to hang loosely on the sides of her face. Her hazel eyes were highlighted with mascara and eye-liner. Cherry lip gloss was applied to her mouth.

She looked beautiful like a goddess.

After the veil was put on her head, she was ready to go.

'Honey, you look gorgeous,' said Mrs Imai and Kaoru.

'Wow, I gotta tell my brother to keep you in close eyesight,' said Hotaru cheekily.

Yuka wasn't able to say anything. She had tears in her eyes.

'Mum,' said Mikan.

Yuka shook her head and dabbed at her eyes with her kerchief. It just dawned on Mikan as to how much she was going to miss her mother. After going to New York, there will be only certain times she could see her parents.

Mikan controlled her own tears.

'I'll … go and get your father,' said Yuka, voice cracking, and she headed out the door.

She returned in ten minutes. Izumi entered, wearing an elegant black tuxedo. Mikan had never seen her father look so handsome. He too had swollen eyes and looked like he might cry any moment.

Kaoru, Mrs Imai and Hotaru went to wait outside, giving the family their moment.

Mikan very hardly fought against the tears. She didn't want her parents to see her crying on her wedding day.

She fell at their feet.

'Bless you, Mikan,' they said. 'May you live a happy life with Natsume.'

They picked her up and embraced her. Mikan couldn't contain it any longer. She settled her head on both of their shoulders and let the tears fall silently.

'I'll miss you,' she whispered.

'Oh, honey … we're going to miss you too,' Yuka said.

'It'll be hard for me,' said Izumi. 'Knowing that you're living across the world. It's not an easy access is it?'

'I'll visit you as soon as I can,' said Mikan.

Yuka and Izumi wiped their tears.

'This is your day, Mikan,' they said. 'Be happy. We're also happy for you. You have our blessings with you always.'

'I know,' smiled Mikan.

Izumi held out his left arm. 'Shall we go, sweetheart?'

Mikan nodded and lifted a trembling arm. Her fingers shook as she held her father's elbow.

Izumi patted her hand with his other hand, calming her down.

'It'll be okay, I'm with you,' he assured her as Yuka handed Mikan the bouquet.

Saying that, he led her out to the aisle.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

The guests sighed at the beauty of the bride. All eyes were glued to Mikan, watching her every step. This made Mikan's knees wobble but since she had her father's arm for support, she didn't fall. Her eyes were initially on the ground but then she looked up and stared right into Natsume's mesmerising crimson eyes.

She forgot all about her surroundings as her eyes took him in. He was radiant in his tux, his hair was darker than ever, glossy too. His skin glowed, making him even more handsome than he already was. He no more had the traces of working in the farm. All the mud was removed and there he stood, dashing Natsume Hyuuga, the son of Akira Hyuuga and the world-famous leader of _Lightening Streak._

He had his eyes only for Mikan too. His seducing, crooked smile was shining on his face as Mikan went closer and closer to him.

Finally, Mikan reached the altar with her father and Natsume stepped down. His familiar scent engulfed Mikan. Izumi removed his arm from Mikan's grip, held her hand and put it in Natsume's. Natsume took her back up the altar and the priest was ready for them. He said holy words, finally made Mikan and Natsume exchange vows and declared them to be wedded. Golden balloons popped over their heads, showering them with shiny silver paper as the couple kissed each other deeply, not caring about how long it went. Some adolescent girls giggled and blushed as they watched Natsume kiss Mikan longer than required.

People had no idea of how much ecstatic they were to finally have each other to cherish forever.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

The evening reception was fantabulous. There was a change of music to disco and people danced, enjoying themselves. Akira was the one to introduce new strategies for enjoying. He amused people, cracking jokes and making them laugh. Izumi joined in with him. The two men played pranks on their wives, much to everyone's laughter. Yuka and Kaoru never left each other's side. They enjoyed each other's company and talked a lot. But they were not pleased when they got pranked and decided to get back at Akira and Izumi later.

Natsume and Mikan went around to everyone, with Natsume proudly introducing Mikan to his father's business partners and relations. They had a wonderful time together and never let go of each other's hand. Since it was their birthday too, there was a cake arranged. It was a large white creamed one, with pink icing and with a photo of Mikan and Natsume on top.

But there was one thing about the cake that touched Mikan so much. It was the part she loved so much.

Cadbury, her horse, was perched next to her and Natsume's photo.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Life went on smoothly. Mikan and Natsume earned the blessings of their family and went to Singapore, Malaysia and Switzerland for their honeymoon. A week in Singapore and Malaysia and a week in Switzerland. Two weeks where they had no interference from anyone and were left to give their undivided attention to each other. Mikan had never felt more complete in her life.

Izumi Sakura's milk selling had been improved into a Milk Industry with the help of Akira Hyuuga. Izumi and Yuka became rich and built a lovely large house in Tokyo. Izumi visited his fellow villagers often and was completely content with life. Their house had a separate room for Mikan and Natsume so that they could stay there when they visited.

Within a month of the wedding, Mikan got pregnant and in ten months, she gave birth to two beautiful fraternal twin girls. They had inherited Natsume's glossy dark hair, glowing skin and Mikan's curls and hazel eyes. Natsume took over some of the business of his father and in the meantime also composed songs of _Lightening Streak. _His daughters had good singing voices so after they grew up, he included their singing in some of his songs.

Hotaru meanwhile, gave birth to a pretty boy and in the next year, gave birth to a beautiful girl. Ruka, who was the manager of the Software Company in Tokyo, opened his own company in New York. It went to a big success. So him and Hotaru moved there and thus, Mikan's twin girls and Hotaru's boy and girl grew up together.

All in all, the linkage of two different worlds made a vast change in Mikan Sakura's life. Once a farm girl, she was now the wife of a world-wide famous singer and business-man, Natsume Hyuuga. Also, a proud mother of two girls who were the very treasure of her life.

Life can be fruitful only when certain difficulties are faced. Nothing comes easier. So strive to work hard with an ambition in focus. You will earn the living you wanted.

Thus ends the story – Two Different Worlds.

_The End._

**_It's finally finished. Here was the final chapter, made very long since it is the finale. I really hoped you liked the ending. Let me know by reviewing, guys._**


	22. Chapter 22

**_A Final Message:_**

Hey there, guys, _Two Different Worlds _has finally ended. I'm sad too that it's over but I'm really happy at the successful way it finished. Because you, my friends, supported me a lot and loved the movie _Something Something _along with me. Thank you so much for reading this Gakuen Alice remake of it and enjoying it as much as I loved typing it out. So, I'd like to tell you guys some points about the movie as well as the differences between it and this fan fiction.

The main roles are played by actor Jeyam Ravi and actress Trisha. Jeyam Ravi is my favourite Indian actor. He's really handsome. You guys can look him up if you're interested. And Trisha too, but I'm not a fan of hers. Mikan's character is based upon Trisha's, who in the movie is cast as Kavitha. And Natsume's character is based upon Jeyam Ravi's, who in the movie is cast as Santosh. Additional characters: Hotaru – Lalitha; Luna – Shalini and Izumi – Muthupandi.

There are some major differences from the movie. There, Mikan's character actually lives with her older brother (Izumi's character). The very first scene is of him sitting in jail, and he is the one who narrates the story as a flashback. He is sent to jail because he takes up the blame for a murder that Natsume's character does. There is an alcoholic guy that wants Mikan's character so badly. He also assists in sabotaging the farm life of Natsume's character and in the climax, nearly forcefully makes Mikan's character as his wife. But the guy is beaten badly by Natsume's character. Izumi's character assists in it and when things get really bad, Natsume's character loses control completely and ends up chopping the guy's head off. Izumi's character takes up the blame and goes to jail instead of Natsume. I didn't want all this violence, Mikan to be parentless and Natsume to be a killer so I omitted all of this and made changes of my own.

Natsume's character is not a member of a band nor does he bring friends to the wedding. There is only one friend character (Here, it is played by Koko) in the movie and he lives in the same city Hotaru's character does. This guy is funny, flirts with Luna's character and enjoys annoying her, much to her disgust. Natsume's character's family don't live in New York but In London, UK. Hotaru's character isn't seen after her wedding and the little interaction with Natsume. We don't know what happens to her so I gave Hotaru scenes of my own because I didn't want to leave her. The movie ends with Mikan and Natsume's wedding but I couldn't control myself from writing an elaborate epilogue. I wanted to write down my imagination of what could have happened after the wedding. Oh and, guys, if you ever download this movie _Unakkum Enakkum (Something Something) _and watch it, please let me know!

I thank each and every one of you for spending your time reading this, favouriting it and putting it on alerts. Thank you so much and it is ecstatic to know how much you loved and enjoyed it as much as I did.

I would like to extend my gratitude to all my reviewers:

**Haruhi-chan 131**

**101 dalmation**

**Sinables**

**Ciltiam**

**Gabsterela**

**AnimeMango**

**CherryblossomxCrimsonflames**

**Primo**

**NanaShinozaki**

**Nix**

**ColdHeart 12**

**Bellapusishylilla**

**86Lilyana86**

**ScarlettxFox**

**Ria**

**Serenity67**

**Mooshy3712**

**YukiTomoyo**

**Lovecrimsonredray88**

**NatsuxHentai**

**OoXxKarenxXoO**

**ABCMECBA**

**Hazel-chi**

**Ageha Obsessed**

**Mikanatsume 4 eva**

**Rose**

**Crystallite 13**

**Otakufire 1028**

**Yukinomono**

**SnowDreamy**

**Pearlprincess**

**Ilovecake1234**

**Me enamore de ti**

**Ichigo. S**

**Mitsukai Yuki**

**Ern Estine 13624**

**Myfavegirl**

**Mikicherries**

**Shifa170**

**GAFanaticForever**

**XxchopsueyxX**

**Alice**

**Minxu**

**Michan-natsu**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**

**Visiblemist**

**Vna**

**TMC – Yuki**

**Shironeko**

**Zuha**

**Mahochocolate**

**Anonymous**

**Miya Azlikov**

**Meimi**

**NiaTheAnimeFreak**

**Black Rabbit**

If I have accidentally left out anyone, I'm really sorry. I am thankful for you too. And also to all the people who gave guest reviews. I wish that I knew your names so I could have mentioned you too but anyway, thank you so much for your support.

It is with pleasure I say **Haruhi-chan 131 **beats everyone on the number of reviews because she gave fifteen for this story. My kind regards to you, my friend.

And as a departing message, I convey my best wishes to every single one of you. May God bless you with all treasures, pleasures and a safe, happy and colourful life. Enjoy your lives to the fullest, guys. Believe in God and He'll show you the right way.

With this, I conclude my message. Once again, I thank you so much in joining me in the journey of _Two Different Worlds._

God bless you all.

Love you tons.

This is Dazzling Dolphin signing off.


End file.
